Heroes
by Razell
Summary: A story of Uru Drowbiter and his unlikely friends. Rated for violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1

Heroes

1

Gristle sat on the edge of the island and looked across the dark waters to the tunnels beyond. Access to the island was available only by the guards stationed beside the drawbridge. The water was filled with Pyrimo, carnivorous fish, and a goblin the troll had once angrily flung into the water had been stripped to the bone in seconds. Gristle didn't so much fear the fish as the water itself, he couldn't swim, predators or no, so he was trapped, a slave of the drow, doomed to guard their rothe herds until he died. As he contemplated this, he realized that Rizzen's work cycle was ending.

Rizzen hated goblins almost as much as he hated his own people. The young drow had been born a slave to the House Hunzrin, and now was assigned the most degrading of tasks, herding the rothe. A task given to _goblins_... He thanked The Elder Eye for sending Gristle to protect him, else the abuse and humiliation would have been enough to send him willingly into those deadly waters. He moved toward the small outcropping of rock where the troll sat, staring across the moat. He was bone-tired and hungry, but after seeing the lengths Gristle had taken to stay fed he rarely cursed his own hunger anymore. A goblin shouted an obscenity behind his back, but he ignored it. They hated him, he was a drow, even though he was a fellow slave, he belonged to the same race as their hated masters. They could strike at him with impunity, at least, until Gristle had taken him under his protection. Rizzen wasn't sure why the troll helped him, but he was grateful. He sat next to the troll, a small black form beside a great green-brown giant.

The troll put an arm around the weary drow, and Rizzen fell asleep almost at once. He slept for several hours, in Gristle's arms. Gristle looked down at the fragile creature leaning against him. He could easily crush him, he'd killed drow before, secretly and not-so-secretly, drow placed no value on the lives of others, including others of their own kind. If he killed a drow in a way the others found amusing, he might even be rewarded. A strange people... But he'd never harm Rizzen. They were alike, both slaves, both alone... Rizzen started to stir, and soon he was awake.

"Contemplating a swim?" He asked dryly.

"Trolls don't swim."

"How do you know that, since you're the only troll you know?"

"I don't swim. I'm the only troll I know. So trolls don't swim."

The drow smiled, "Again you've outwitted me, Gristle. One day we shall have to... What the _Lolth_?"

Out of the corner of his sharp eyes, Rizzen saw movement near the bridge, he turned and watched as one of the two guards left his post and walked out of sight. The second stood still for a moment, then fell, sinking to the ground and revealing a small, grey-skinned humanoid with four arms. A chitine. They were under attack. But why hadn't the guard sounded the alarm? Just then a guard shouted, and a blade buried itself in his chest, he fell face first into the muck.

Then all hell broke loose.

The goblins swarmed the guards, screaming and shouting, oblivious to wounds, tearing them apart with their bare hands and then with stolen weapons. The Mistress Overseer began to make frantic signs with her hands, attempting a spell. Rizzen pounced, taking an old rothe bone and striking her across the face, breaking bones. The woman snarled and reached for her sword, but her blade bit into troll flesh, and Rizzen watched in horror as Gristle's right arm was severed at the elbow. "GRISTLE!" He shouted, but the troll was unaffected by the pain, he reached out with his left hand, clutched the dazed slaver by the head, and ripped it clean from her body.

"Gristle?" "It'll grow back," he pointed with his remaining hand, "Bridge is down. It's our chance!" Rizzen considered his options, if he stayed, he'd die a slave with the stench of rothe dung in his nostrils. But the chitine were vicious enemies of the drow, they'd show him no mercy. He decided to put his faith in Ghaunadaur, and the two ran across the bridge and into the darkness...

To be continued.

_Notes_:

This is a re-work of my aborted story_ The Legend of Uru Drowbiter_, which became far too complicated, so I began again from scratch.

Trolls can regenerate lost body parts fairly quickly.

_Rothe_ are yak-like animals that serve as cattle in the Underdark.

_Pyrimo_ are fierce fish that dwell in the Underdark. They are small, but incredibly deadly, and can strip a drow to bone in seconds. They're also considered a delicacy.

_House Hunzrin_ is one of the Noble Houses of Menzoberranzan, although a minor one. They are notable as the major suppliers of rothe for The City of The Spider Queen

_Ghaunadaur_

The Elder Elemental

The Elder Eye

The Elder Evil

The Faceless One

The Lord of Slime

The Lord of Oozes and Shapeless Things

The Lord of Nothing

Juiblex

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Greater God of Decay, Drow, Filth, Oozes, Outcasts, Ropers, Slimes

One of the most ancient of gods, Ghaunadaur was among the first beings to crawl from the primordial ooze of his world. He is a vengeful god, but powerful. He once fell in love with Lolth (Which shows you how truly insane he is, not mention his_ incredibly_ bad taste) and went on a rampage when he learned that she had used him to further her own goals. Madmen, monsters and outcasts worship Ghaunadaur. Some, like Rizzen, are desperate beings searching for comfort outside of Lolth's web... _Some sources describe Juiblex as an 'aspect' of Ghaunadaur, others as a separate entity. I list him as an avatar of Ghaunadaur._ Rizzen doesn't fully understand Ghaunadaur or his cult, he only knows that Ghaunadaur is a powerful god and an enemy of Lolth.

_Gristle_

Race- Troll

Gender- Male

Height- 9'

Weight- ?

Alignment- Neutral

Class- Fighter

Sold to the drow at a young age, Gristle has spent most of his life guarding the rothe. He's fiercely loyal to Rizzen, and would do anything to protect him.

_Rizzen_

Race- Drow

Gender- Male

Height- 5'1"

Weight- 87 pounds

Alignment- Chaotic Neutral

Class- Commoner

Patron Deity- Ghaunadaur

Rizzen was born a slave to the House Hunzrin, and, because he's all thumbs as a swordsman, he was assigned to care for the rothe, a job reserved for the lowliest of slaves. Yes, Rizzen was named after Rizzen Do'Urden.

_Pyrimo _and _House Hunzrin_ were created by Elaine Cunningham in her book _Daughter of The Drow_.

_Rizzen Do'Urden_ belongs to R.A. Salvatore

The other canon characters belong to TSR.


	2. Chapter 2

Heroes

2

Uru Drowbiter was dumfounded. Ilix'Ith gave the equivalent of a mental laugh, "Would seem the great Drowbiter has rescued a _drow_." The Illithid looked at the confused chitine. "Now what _shall_ you do?" Uru looked over the emaciated young drow as best he could, considering the nine-foot troll blocking his view. He was, as stated, young and emaciated, not a worthy opponent in this state. And he was a slave, that much was obvious. A slave of any race is likely to be bitter against his masters, even they are his own people. _Especially_ when they are his own people. Then, there was the nine-foot tall troll who was apparently fiercely intent on protecting him. Uru decided it would be better not to harm him.

Ilix'Ith felt the decision, but he'd known Uru well enough to have reasoned it out, despite his brash claims, Uru was no indiscriminate killer, and he did, somewhere deep, deep inside, have a kindly streak, and a sense of honor, something rare in the Underdark. That was why he hadn't killed the second guard at the bridge, he couldn't bring himself to back-stab a helpless opponent, drow or not. That was one of the elements that had excited his curiosity about the chitine outcast. Aside from the obvious benefits of traveling with a fighter, he was able to observe him closely, and learn. And there was something strange _here_, as well. He sensed a strong bond between the drow and the troll, not fear, not one dominating the other, but genuine friendship. He would have to study this more closely. Had Uru chosen to kill the lad, he'd have intervened, if only for the sake of science.

They had been led through a portal into the ruins of an old temple, and food and clothing were provided, though Rizzen could not help noticing the tell-tale mark of a dagger over the heart of the leather drow armor he now wore. He had been able to bathe, to actually_ bathe_! For the first time in years, he was free of the stink of rothe. The air was filled with the scent of vanilla... But his 'liberators' confused him, he had expected a chitine raiding party, but this appeared to be an illithid raid, the chitine was probably a thrall... But, if so, why were_ they_ not yet under the illithid's control. He looked at the creature, tall, elegant, dressed in form fitting black leather, wearing a holy symbol he was utterly unfamiliar with, a silver crown with a single red gem. "_Maanzecorian_." The illithid spoke in reply to the unasked question, holding up the symbol, "This is the Holy Symbol of Maanzecorian, he was an ancient god of wisdom and philosophy. I have served him for many years, until..." The illithid shook his head, "But that is of no immediate importance to you." Then, to everyone, "I am_ Ilix'Ith_, priest of Maanzecorian, and my taciturn comrade is _Uru Drowbiter_." Rizzen knew that name, the infamous chitine had become the stuff of legend among the drow, had he fallen to the illithid's power? "He will _not_ bite Rizzen." Gristle growled decisively. "No, of course not." The illithid replied, "You are all free now. We are a few miles from the town of Skullport, you may find work, legitimate or otherwise, there."

"_All that is not illithid is thrall_," Rizzen said softly, "Isn't that your philosophy? So why are you setting us free?" "Because he's a lot better than I am, you ungrateful little ..." Uru began, "I no longer hold to my people's traditions." Ilix'Ith said, "And I have no desire to harm others, though I still must feed, from time to time." "So _that's_ what happened to the other guard..." Uru turned, surprised, "You saw us, and you _didn't_ raise the alarm?" "Why should I? I wanted to be free, even if that meant being killed by chitine raiders." The chitine smiled around his thick mandibles, he liked this young man's attitude... "What's your name, drow? I heard the troll call you Rizzen, what house do you belong to?" Rizzen laughed bitterly, "I have no house, I was born a slave to the House Hunzrin." He looked at the troll, "And you're _Gristle_, right? That's what Rizzen called you." The troll grunted in affirmation. "That was very honorable of you, blocking that blow, you could have been killed." The troll smiled, "I protect my friends."

"Was this..." Rizzen asked the illithid, "A temple to your god?" "No," Ilix'Ith replied, "It was a temple to_ your_ god." He pointed a boney finger at a carving above the alter, an inverted triangle, "This was a temple to Juiblex, avatar of Ghaunadaur."

To be continued...

Notes:

_Chitine_ and _Uru Drowbiter_ are described in my story _Drowbiter_.

When I refer to Ilix'Ith, or any other Illithid, as '_Speaking_' the illithid in question is speaking_ telepathically_, as illithids have no vocal cords and cannot speak vocally, as per _The Illithiad_.

_Ilix'Ith_

Race- Illithid

Gender- Androgynous

Height- 6'3"

Weight- 193 pounds

Alignment- Chaotic Neutral

Class- Cleric of Maanzecorian, Illithid Savant

Patron Deity- Maanzecorian

As the cleric of a _dead_ god, Ilix'Ith has found himself at a loss for a purpose in his life. For that reason and for taking Maanzecorian's philosophy of learning from other races to a heretical level, (Learning by living among them, not by eating their brains), he became a social outcast. He still has to eat humanoid brains to survive, however, a minimum of one a month to stay healthy, he can only survive four months without consuming a humanoid brain. Some illithids have distinctive scents, such as wood, almonds and, yes,_ vanilla_. Ilix'Ith gives off a scent of vanilla, ironic, since illithids have no sense of smell...

_Maanzecorian_

The Philosopher Savant

Height- 10'

Alignment- Lawful Evil

Class- Exarch of Ilsensine, Illithid God of Knowledge and Philosophy. _Dead Power_.

Maanzecorian was an ancient deity, millennia old, dating back to when the Illithid Empire ruled the planes, before the Gith rose up and nearly exterminated the illithids. He was instrumental in saving the species, and was elevated to godhood. He appeared as a 10' tall Ulithirid with two yellowed tusks on either side of his 'face'. He was murdered by the Demon Lord Tenebrous.

All canon characters and concepts copyright TSR.


	3. Chapter 3

Heroes

3

Ilix'Ith opened a large chest filled with disparate odds and ends he had collected for curiosities' sake, and rummaged around for a few moments. "Ah, here it is." He pulled from the chest a golden chain bearing an amulet, a large eye against a purple disk, "This is the Holy Symbol of Ghaunadaur." He handed the amulet to Rizzen, "It is yours." Rizzen examined the icon carefully, "The Elder Eye." He spoke in a hushed awe, "But, why was there an inverted triangle over the alter?" "Ghaunadaur is an ancient god, one of the oldest in existence, he has had several holy symbols, as have many other deities." Rizzen slid the chain over his slender neck, smiling. "I am in your debt," He bowed respectfully. "Think nothing of it." The illithid said, "Everyone of faith should have something to tell of their god." Rizzen looked from his amulet to the one worn by the illithid cleric, "He's... _Dead_, isn't he? Maanzecorian." The illithid sighed both mentally and physically, "Yes, Maanzecorian is dead. How did you know?" "You always refer to him in past tense." Ilix'Ith sat upon the chest, "Most of my fellow priests have long since turned to Ilsensine, but I... I cannot renounce my faith. I cannot abandon him..." His hands, three long, bony fingers and a thumb, crawled over each other anxiously, "I was blessed by Maanzecorian, and I truly respected and cared for him. He saved my race from extinction when Ilsensine was still a minor power. His wisdom was greater than any other being I know of... Since his death, I have been powerless, _that_ I can endure, but the thought of his millions of years of wisdom being lost... It is more horrible to contemplate than anything even Lolth could create."

Uru had led the newly freed goblins to Skullport and arraigned for the local goblin population to see to them. He then traveled deep beneath the underground city, to the hidden Temple of Selvetarm, leaving a blood-stained dagger upon his alter as tribute and discussing the faith's status in Skullport. The alter sat beneath a large, black stone statue of Selvetarm, his foremost limbs raised high, one bearing a sword, the other, his Venommace. It was very impressive, and dwarfed the diminutive chitine. The Selvetargtlin priest was a lean muscled drow, his white hair braided, the braids tipped by thick balls of clotted blood. As they both served The Spider Who Waits and both hated Lolth, racial considerations were put aside, here Uru Drowbiter worshiped side-by-side with drow. "The Cult of The Masked Schemer, (As the priest referred to Vhaeraun), have been harassing us, and the followers of the Harlot (Eilistraee) have caused us some trouble, but they are too busy slaughtering each other to pose a true threat to the Selvetargtlin." "And the Spider-Bitch (Lolth)?" The priest shook his braided head, though Selvetarm hated Lolth, he was still her Champion, and her clerics were forced to give her due reverence. Most of them, anyway. "You should not speak in such a way, especially not _here_." The chitine grinned, "Why not? Selvetarm hates her even more than I do." "Her eyes and ears are everywhere, and our lord is her... _servant_." Neither wanted to refer to Selvetarm as Lolth's _slave_, but they had to admit she held power over him. The term 'servant' is much easier to swallow than 'slave'.

"So, Ghaunadaur and Maanzecorian were enemies?" The cleric shook his tentacled head, "Not exactly, they _would _have been enemies, had they taken an interest in each other. But Maanzecorian was consumed by the thirst for knowledge, and had no interest in physical rivalries. Ghaunadaur, on the other hand, is a being of physical power, and he has many enemies to deal with, a reclusive god of philosophy would be low on his list of concerns..." "How did he die?" Gristle asked. "A demon lord named Orcus was slain by Kiaransalee, Lady of The Dead, years ago, and lost his emblem of power, a Wand. He returned to life under the name Tenebrous, and sought out his Wand to regain his power. To do this he accosted gods of knowledge who might know where the Wand was hidden, one of these gods was Maanzecorian. He _murdered_ my god, and for _nothing_, as he did not even possess the knowledge that thrice-damned fiend wanted!" The cleric was shaking, his spidery hands jittery, a slight hint of madness in his pure white eyes, "But if Orcus can return from the dead, cannot also Maanzecorian?"

"Perhaps," Uru Drowbiter stepped into the room, carrying a relatively large and bulky sack, "But for now, we mortals need to eat." He began pulling various food items out of the sack, "Perhaps, later, we can all go into Skullport and enjoy ourselves."

'Is there a temple to Ghaunadaur there?" Rizzen asked. "If there is, it's well hidden. I'm sure Ilix'Ith could find it... If he's up to it."

To be continued...

Notes:

_Ilsensine_ is described in chapter 2 of my story _Good Company._

Many of these deities are dead in canon, but this is _not_ canon.

_Selvetargtlin_ are the worshipers of Selvetarm, their highest ranking, most bloodthirsty priests are known as_ Judicators_, and are very rare. Berserkers usually live short lives...

_Eilistraee_

The Dark Lady

The Dark Maiden

The Masked Lady (After killing Vhaeraun)

Alignment- Chaotic Good

Class- Lesser Power, Goddess of 'Good' Drow, Art, Dancing, Hunting, Music, Nudists (The woman never wears clothes!), and Swordplay

Daughter of Araushnee (Lolth) and Correlon Larethian, God of Elves, Eilistraee joined the drow in the Underdark to give them hope. She killed Vhaeraun and Kiaransalee (Drow goddess of Necromancers) and, indirectly, Selvetarm. She was accidentally killed by one of her followers who thought she was Lolth in disguise, her death 'redeemed' many drow, allowing them entry into Arvandor, the Elven Heaven. Obvious Messiah rip-off.

_Kiaransalee_

The Lady of The Dead

The Revenancer

The Vengeful Banshee

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Lesser Power, Drow Goddess of Necromancers and the Undead

An insane drow lich elevated to goddess-hood, Kiaransalee led vast armies of undead. Maanzecorian was killed because he was spying upon Kiaransalee, the last person Orcus knew of as having knowledge of his Wand, and he naturally thought The Philosopher-Savant would have seen something to help him recover it. He was wrong, and Maanzecorian died in vain. Kiaransalee herself was erased from existence by Eilistraee

_Orcus_

Race- Demon (Tanar'ri)

Lord of The Undead

Prince of The Undead

Prince of Undeath

Tenebrous

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Demon Lord of The Undead

Demon Lord of various undead, Orcus is an evil and persistent fiend who has been killed and resurrected several times.

_Selvetarm_

The Champion of Lolth

The Spider Demon

The Spider Who Waits

Zanassu

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Lesser Power, God of Blood-lust, Drow Males, Hate, War, Wrath

Selvetarm is the son of Vhaeraun and an Elven goddess, and was born with the body of a spider and the head of a drow, just like his grandmother, Lolth. Abandoned by both parents at an early age, he was taken in by Eilistraee, but Lolth tricked him into killing the Spider Demon Lord Zanassu, believing that it would please Eilistraee. Sadly, Zanassu's evil overpowered the good in his soul and drove him mad, allowing Lolth to enslave him and forcing him to protect her. He hates almost everyone, but his father and grandmother most of all. He was killed by a follower of Eilistraee while defending Lolth.

_Vhaeraun_

The Masked God of Night

The Masked Lord

The Shadow

The Sly Savage

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Lesser Power, God of Drow Males, Lies, Thieves, Treachery and Assassins

Son of Araushnee (Lolth) and Correlon Larethian, brother of Eilistraee. He joined his mother in an attempt to overthrow The Seldarine, the Elvish Pantheon, and was banished into the Underdark with her. He was the father of Selvetarm, but abandoned him before he was even born. The two were mortal enemies, but Vhaeraun was killed by Eilistraee when he tried to murder her.


	4. Chapter 4

Heroes

4

_Skullport_. Gristle had never seen so many races, there were humans, drow, kobolds, orcs, ogres and many races he didn't recognize. There were even a number of mind flayers gliding silently and elegantly through the crowds. They avoided Ilix'Ith, and some cast demeaning stares in his direction. Gristle seemed to be the only troll in sight, much to his disappointment, but he'd only seen a few streets in this city. Perhaps there were other trolls, maybe even a tribe...

Rizzen caught several furtive glances from passing drow, suspicion, curiosity over his obvious closeness to a chitine, several were disturbingly predatory in their expressions, and a few openly gawked at the holy symbol around his neck. From what he could gather, Ghaunadaur was not a popular deity among the drow he had encountered thus-far. He considered hiding it, but decided that one should be proud of his faith. He also tried to appear stoic and unmoved by the incredible city around him, an obvious outsider would quickly become prey. That was they way of cities, the way of life, the strong preyed upon the weak. He'd have to be smart to survive, even with Gristle's help.

But nothing could have prepared him for what exited the tavern, and Rizzen stood gawking, jaw hanging at the sight. He'd heard of them, he'd been told so many stories, but to actually see one...

An _Elf_. Not a drow elf, an actual _surface_ elf. The elf looked at the young drow with a mixture of arrogance and contempt. He was handsome, flowing white hair framing pale, delicate features twisted by obvious displeasure. "If you're thinking of trying anything, drow," He patted a gilded sword at his belt , "I am well prepared." Gristle growled loudly, and the sound reverberated through everyone standing nearby, "Touch Rizzen and I'll tear your head off, little girl." "I'm a _male_ you half-wit!"Gristle started forward, but Uru held him back, a small group had gathered behind the elf, a large human, a tough-looking shield dwarf and a shifty-eyed halfling. They could take them, but not without serious personal risk. "There is no reason to be_ hostile_." The chitine said softly, "My companion was merely surprised to see a surface elf. He means no disrespect," Uru clicked his mandibles, and three of his four hands moved toward his daggers, "However, if _you_ mean to try anything, you will find that we, too, are well prepared... _And_ there are far more drow here than High Elves. Drow might not help each other out of love or friendship, but they'd be more than happy to co-operate just to see elven blood spilt." Indeed, a number of drow had already begun to gather, blood-lust clear in their expressions, Rizzen was clutching the hilt of a dagger, a quiet fury in his eyes. "Aye, it would be wise not to trouble these people, Hightree. They've done naught to us..." The dwarf offered, "Or has the ale muddled yer senses?" The elf paled even further, and looked from the drow to the troll, then to the chitine and the illithid. "You're right, Osgoode. There will be plenty of opportunities to test my sword against _actual_ drow _men_." At that Rizzen punched the elf in his beautiful face, knocking him to the ground, "Go someplace safe and sleep it off, before I teach you a few of the ways _we_ deal with disrespect in _Menzoberranzan_!" The elf went for his sword, but the dwarf restrained him, "Stop it, ye' bloody fool! By Moradin's Hammer! Ye elves are so full o'yerselves!" The human moved to help Osgoode pick up and restrain the elf. Hightree rubbed his cheek, where a dark bruise was already beginning to form. A tiny trickle of blood ran down his jaw. A crowd of drow had gathered now, and it was clear now that this drow had both a troll and an illithid with him. Throw in the chitine... It wasn't worth it. "It is not safe for _The People_ in the Underdark." The illithid spoke in his mind, "Most drow will kill a surface elf on sight. Consider yourself fortunate Rizzen is an exception." He decided it best to Implant a Suggestion, "Go home."

As the group led their friend away, Ilix'Ith gave the assembled drow a slight telepathic nudge to curb their growing blood-lust. Rizzen's hand was still firmly clutching his dagger, he should have acted sooner. He was still thinking like a slave, allowing himself to be insulted was necessary as a slave, but dangerous as a drow. Hesitation equaled weakness, and the strong prey upon the weak. "You show her, right?" Gristle grinned, showing sharp, irregular yellow teeth. "Yeah, I showed her." Rizzen replied softly.

To be continued...

Notes:

Dwarven Brogue is very difficult for me, forgive me, oh Dwarves!

Elves refer to themselves and are referred to as _The People_. I don't know whether this is just the High/Sun elves, or all elves. Hightree is a High Elf.

_Galwain Hightree_

Race- High Elf (Ar'Tel'Quessir)

Gender- Male

Height- 5'6"

Weight- 110 pounds (Elves are very light, I may have made him too heavy!)

Alignment- Chaotic Stupid

Class- Fighter

A little dog with a loud bark and nothing to back it up. Arrogant even by High Elf standards. Thinks he's the gods' gift to womankind.

_Moradin_

The All-Father

The Creator

The Dwarffather

The Soul Forger

Alignment- Lawful Good

Class- Greater Deity, God of Dwarves, Blacksmiths, Creation, Law, Protection, Strength

Moradin is the head of the Dwarven Pantheon and creator of the Dwarven Race.

_Osgoode Hammerstrike_

Race- Shield Dwarf

Height- 4'11"

Weight- 157 pounds

Gender- Male

Alignment- Chaotic Good

Class- Fighter

Patron Deity- Moradin

A good soul with a poor choice in friends.

All canon characters and concepts copyright TSR.


	5. Chapter 5

Heroes

5

Neither Gristle nor Rizzen had ever been in a tavern, and chose a dark booth in the back, hidden (somewhat precariously, considering the troll's height) from prying eyes. Ilix'Ith and Uru didn't mind, though the chitine was rather tired of people mistaking him for a cursed or deformed dwarf, anyway... For gods' sakes, he didn't even have a beard!

"An' what'll ye be havin'?" Rizzen turned, then recoiled shock. The serving wench frightened and shocked the young drow, a female, serving a male, and a low-class male at that! Unheard of! In Menzoberranzan it would cause a scandal and probably a death or two, but here, no one even seemed to notice! "I...Uhm..." "He'll have roast mutton." Ilix'Ith said, figuring the drow would not want to even _see_ rothe again for a long, long time... "Don't worry, Rizzen, here males and females are equal, either can be servant or master. You needn't be afraid of the lady." After the woman had taken their orders, Rizzen spoke softly, "You know the ways of my people. I have seen males scar and disfigure themselves so as to avoid catching a female's evil eyes. Even the lowliest of females is considered twice as important as a male, unless he is a noble." "I am well aware of the drow's brutal and repressive sexism." Ilix'Ith said, "That is why I feel fortunate, indeed, that we illithids are hermaphrodites, and do not mate." "_Lucky bastards_." Rizzen muttered. "What's herma... That thing mean?" Gristle asked. "A natural hermaphrodite has both male and female capabilities," Ilix'Ith explained, "I can lay eggs and fertilize them without need of another illithid." "Mind Flayers lay eggs?" Gristle asked, astonished. "Yes, we lay our eggs at the pools of The Elder Brains that rule our cities, there they hatch into larva that most species seem to compare to 'tadpoles'. If they survive, and are not eaten by the Elder Brain, they are placed inside a suitable host, devour the brain, and transform the host into a new illithid." Even Gristle shivered at the thought.

Rizzen watched in fascination as Ilix'Ith ate dried nuts and drank a light ale. "We can eat small items," The illithid stated, "But only brains give us the full nutrition we require. Other foods are just... _snacks_." Uru bit viciously into a fist-sized beetle and began to drain it's juices through his mandibles, and Gristle attacked a large beef shank. "How are we going to pay for this?" Rizzen asked, as the obviously nauseated serving wench delivered Ilix'Ith's meal, a pair of raw animal brains. Rizzen was used to worse sights, and didn't bat an eyelash, "Do not worry about that, we have funds." Four tentacles gently lifted a brain from the plate and toward the illithid's circular mouth, and suddenly Rizzen felt his conviction, and his lunch, slipping. He turned, took a deep swig of his dwarven ale and tried to ignore the slick, slurping sound to his left. "That's good to know, I suspect the serving woman will want_ extra_ compensation..."

The drow took the opportunity to look around the tavern, he could see that his booth had excited some interest, as a number of people either furtively or blatantly shot looks in their direction. There were a number of drow in the tavern, and he trusted all of them to put a dagger in his back if they could. The others, a few humans, dwarves and a sullen half-orc, had the potential to be dangerous, but he had to concentrate on the drow, as he knew his people too well to trust any of them.

It suddenly occurred to Rizzen that Uru Drowbiter, famed killer of drow, was acting as his _benefactor_. He turned to look at the chitine, trying to gauge him. He was about the size and coloration of a duergar, but unlike the deep dwarves he had a full head of hair, and, save a tuft of hair on his chin, was beardless. His thick black mandibles stretched his mouth somewhat, giving him an almost sinister grin. His facial features were generally like those of most races, a broad, flat nose, human-like ears, high cheek-bones and fairly proportionate eyes, multifaceted, but well-proportioned. His arms, however, were long, longer than his body, and thin, spider's legs ending in slender hands and black clawed fingers. His body was lean, and his legs were proportionate to his size, meaning he held his arms folded or up most of the time, lest he drag his knuckles, or maybe his elbows, across the ground. He was wearing rough armor that appeared to be made of some kind of coarse silk. He knew that, besides his visible daggers and the spiked lightmace at his belt, the armor had hidden daggers in near-invisible pockets.

Rizzen knew little of the chitine race. Some said they were murderous beasts accursed of Lolth, like driders, while others stated they were runaway slaves altered by drow magic. All agreed they were dangerous and should be killed on sight. Yet _this_ chitine seemed to be helping them. He couldn't imagine why, perhaps the illithid priest had some control over him. The chitine had spoken of honor, perhaps he did not consider Rizzen a worthy enemy. The thought immediately enraged him, until, suddenly, he realized the truth. It was not that the chitine did not view him as a worthwhile foe, he did not consider him an enemy at all... Uru Drowbiter considered Rizzen the Houseless drow to be an _ally_.

To be continued...

_Notes:_

Chitine create clothing, homes and even weapons from their own webbing. Using special oils they secrete, they can harden web into daggers, swords, armor, etc... They're as good as iron, but vulnerable to flame. All of Uru's clothing and weapons, save a few stolen drow daggers and a duergar crafted lightmace, are made of his own webbing.


	6. Chapter 6

Heroes

6

Uru Drowbiter considered Rizzen an _ally_...

That was somewhat foolish, as he was still a drow, and Rizzen knew his people rewarded loyalty with treachery. A drow might save his companion from certain death, only to find that self-same companion's dagger in his back moments later, left as a diversion for the enemy to cover his 'friend's' escape. Daughters of noble birth almost invariably murdered their own mothers to gain the position of _Matron Mother_, killing any sisters as potential rivals, sons slew each other to attain rank as _First Boy_. As a slave, and a poor swordsman, Rizzen had no possibility of attaining any kind of station among the drow, at least, not among Lolth's drow. Perhaps the chitine lived differently, but, as Uru had stated that his people served Lolth, he doubted their situation was any better. Was that why Uru had left his people? A defiant male angered by overbearing, capricious Matron Mothers? It occurred to him that Uru was not as naive and trusting as he seemed, he was wary and alert, one hand always hovered near a dagger...

There was also another matter, one that needed to be addressed... He looked the chitine directly in his compound eyes, "Why did you stage that raid? You didn't take any of the rothe, and the guards probably didn't have any money on them..." "Just to piss off the drow." Uru answered, nonchalantly, as if Rizzen was not a drow... "No, really, you did _not_ risk your life just to..." The chitine grinned and set down the dry beetle, "Ilix'Ith required a meal. I wanted to strike out at the drow." Again, as if no drow were present, "I'm not a _good_ person. I don't like goblins, they smell terrible and _taste_ worse, and I don't like drow, either. But I _hate_ slavery. In that attack I fed Ilix'Ith for a month and freed a lot of slaves, while getting to enjoy a little drow-hunting to boot." "If you don't like drow, why haven't you killed _me_ yet? Why do you think _I_ won't stab you in the back the first chance I get?" The chitine shrugged, "I don't hate_ all_ drow. That would be stupid. There are_ chitine_ I hate, but obviously I don't hate all chitine. As for _you_ in particular, to have earned the devotion of Gristle here," he indicated the troll with a thumb, "You must be something special."

Rizzen looked about cautiously, if the other drow were listening to all this talk of killing drow, they weren't showing it. But drow were masters of deception, beautiful masks hiding ugly truths. "It's not wise to speak of these things here..." The chitine looked out over the tavern crowd, "They don't mind, as long as it's not them being killed. You should know that." The drow shook his head, "Drow will tolerate, even enjoy, killing each other, but for a chitine to kill drow, that might make them angry." "That's true," Ilix'Ith said, wiping his mouth with a damp cloth, "But these drow are utterly unconcerned with us. Some are curious as to why a chitine and a drow are traveling together, but most assume that you are all my thralls. After all, an illithid, a chitine, a drow and a troll make unlikely companions, unless under some form of compulsion." He looked around, "Taverns are fascinating places, such interesting people, so many intriguing thoughts... Oh, it appears someone is looking for _you_, Rizzen..." As he spoke, a drow entered the tavern, an older male draped in purple and red robes, emblazoned with the holy symbol of Ghaunadaur...

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Heroes

7

The priest of Ghaunadaur turned and walked over to the booth were the little group sat, "I see that we have a follower of The Elder Eye." He said softly, "I am Amal'Gloth Ken'Ghaunadaur , one of the teachers of Ghaunadaur for Skullport." "I am Rizzen, The Houseless." Something about the old drow's demeanor made Rizzen uneasy, he had the air of a predator about him. He seemed to ignore the others, but the old man didn't grow old by being a fool. "Are you a freeman?" "I am now, my friend," he motioned toward Gristle, "And I were freed from slavery but a few days ago by our companions." "_Good_," The priest looked toward the illithid, "Then there should be no _complications_..." He had been concerned that perhaps he might have to purchase the youth, or make some other, _darker_ arraignment should he be a haszak thrall. "As a brother in faith, I sought you out. No doubt you wish to learn more about The Elder Eye."

"How...?" The priest indicated the pendant Rizzen wore, "Nothing stays secret long in Skullport. You show great courage in openly displaying the Eye. The servants of The Spider Queen and others would not hesitate to do harm to the faithful of our Lord."

"Is he sincere?" Uru thought toward Ilix'Ith.

"I cannot tell, he is somehow blocking my mental probes." The illithid replied.

Uru stroked the rough hair on his chin, "That's never a good sign."

"Or perhaps I simply do not wish to have my private thoughts broadcast to any passing psionicist or haszak." The cleric said aloud, "Ghaunadaur offers many powers to the faithful, _telepathy_ is one of them." "There is much about Ghaunadaur you do not know, Rizzen. I told you very little..." Ilix'Ith said, "He is _not_ Lolth, that is all I need to know." Rizzen replied.

Amal'Gloth noted the holy symbol of Maanzecorian. The haszak was a priest of a dead god. He felt a mixture of dark humor and admiration, such faith and loyalty! Refusing to abandon his faith, even when it profited him not one bit. Maanzecorian could no longer grant spells, give divine protection or impart wisdom upon his followers, yet this lone priest still held on. He could well be the last living priest of The Philosopher-Savant. It was both tragic and pathetic...

Gristle quietly assessed the priest. He was a drow, that was a strike against him. He hadn't smiled yet, that was good, drow who smiled were always up to no good. He spoke to Rizzen as an equal, that was something new, the troll didn't know what to think of that. He also served Rizzen's god, _perhaps_ that was good... He wasn't sure. Gods were a mystery to him. He knew little about religion, except that Lolth was evil, Rizzen served Ghaunadaur, and Ilix'Ith worshiped something dead, the name of whom he couldn't even pronounce. He'd forgotten who Uru worshiped, if he'd even mentioned it.

Uru sized up the drow as well, clerics were trouble. Though he was physically unimposing, Amal'Gloth doubtless carried a full barrage of divine spells, and when dealing with a deity as powerful and unpredictable as Ghaunadaur, there was no telling what he was capable of.

The temple of Ghaunadaur was hidden away in the drow sector of the city, on the outskirts of Skullport. The temple was small but impressive, black marble with obsidian pillars, shrouded in deep purple tapestries depicting groveling creatures being devoured by monsters. Colorful slimes roved about freely, and Uru was uncomfortable, to say the least. This was deep in enemy territory for the infamous Drowbiter. Hundreds, maybe thousands of drow lived in this sector of the city, and many red eyes watched the passing group.

"Surely you must know more of Ghaunadaur than the fact that he is an enemy of Lolth." Amal'Gloth asked Rizzen, as he ushered him into the temple, with Gristle close behind. "Then again, if you come from Menzoberranzan, where even the mention of his name is a capital offense..." "I learned of him from other slaves, they spoke of his power and cunning, how he bows to no one, not even Lolth herself. Yet, such a great god would hear even slaves..." The old drow nodded, "Yes, Ghaunadaur indeed bows to one, god, goddess or fiend. The Elder Eye does not bow _even_ to Ao himself." "Who's Ao?"

The priest of Maanzecorian and the soldier of Selvetarm paused before the threshold of the Temple of Ghaunadaur. They knew they would be unwelcome within. One of the slimes slithered up to the pair and morphed into a nude, glistening humanoid male. A ghaunadaun, a species so closely linked to the worship of Ghaunadaur that they bore his name. The creature examined them curiously, grinned, and spoke, "Do you both serve Maanzecorian, then?" Uru reached into his vest and pulled out a small chain holding a shield-shaped pendant. Upon the shield was a black spider holding a sword and a mace in it's front limbs, "I serve Selvetarm." The ghaunadaun made an expression of distaste, then, addressing both, "Why serve a slave and a dead god when Ghaunadaur offers such power?" "Because I don't_ trust_ Ghaunadaur." The chitine stated. "Yet you trust Selvetarm?" The chitine frowned, it was pointless to attack a ghaunadaun, even when provoked, weapons would just pass through their gelatinous bodies. The ghaunadaun laughed, returned to liquid form and slithered away.

The chitine turned to the illithid, "What do you think of Ghaunadaur?" "I think that you need not be evil or insane to serve him, but it helps." Ilix'Ith gave a shrug, "The Elder Eye imparts great power upon his followers. Some drow, like Rizzen, turn to him because they have no other hope. Lolth preaches that she is the only deity in existence, and she offers nothing but eternal misery. Those who know of Vhaeraun know that he is treacherous, Kiaransalee is a mad goddess of death, Selvetarm is..."

"A slave? Insane?" Uru Drowbiter looked at his pendant, "If he could _just_ break free of Lolth's web."

"I fear, if Selvetarm were freed from Lolth's chains, he would slay everything in his path until he himself was destroyed. Long centuries of torment have driven him to a boundless hatred of everyone and everything."

"Are we both deluding ourselves, then?" Uru asked wearily.

The illithid looked at his own holy symbol. Maanzecorian was dead, without more worshipers, many more worshipers, he would stay that way. All of Ilix'Ith's faith and loyalty could no more change that than Uru's devotion could heal Selvetarm's madness.

"Perhaps."

To be continued...

_Notes:_

_I'd like to thank LadyofShadows for all the nice reviews!  
_

Does the holy symbol of a dead god, if wielded in faith, still repel the undead? I doubt it could_ turn_ undead, but could it _ward_ them off?

_Haszak_- Is the Drow word for Illithid, _Haszakkin-_ is the plural.

I found the drow word for troll, _Olog_, but there seems to be no word I can find for chitine. I suspect they simply call them either_ chitine, _slave_ (Rothe),_ or whatever the equivalent drow word is for '_Vermin_'. It's odd, there's a drow word for_ Ettin_, which you'd think they'd rarely see, but none available for chitine... Then again, the chitine are a _very_ neglected race.

According to the Drow Name Generator _Amal'Gloth Ken'Ghaunadaur_ should mean _Blessed Walker Sworn to Ghaunadaur_. But I don't know if the structuring is proper. That's the problem with being a non-gamer writer D&D fiction

_Amal'Gloth Ken'Ghaunadaur_

Race- Drow

Gender- Male

Alignment- Lawful Evil

Class- Cleric of Ghaunadaur

A revered elder cleric of Ghaunadaur, in his youth he was a powerful warrior, now he mainly evangelizes and teaches others the faith. Age may have physically weakened him, but his clerical spells are most impressive.

_Ao_

The Hidden One

The Overgod

Alignment- True Neutral

Class- Uh... _Overgod_, he's _the_ god of the gods, and has power over their lives and deaths.

He created Abeir-Toril, the world Forgotten Realms is set in, and has authority over all gods, _even_ Lolth. Ghaunadaur may be trying to depose him, but there's no chance in The Nine Hells of that happening. He caused the (other) gods to require mortal worshipers in order to survive, to force them to care for their servants, then abandoned his own followers and ignores any who try to worship him. Yeah, he's a gigantic hypocrite. Powerful as he is, there is someone above him, even Ao has a master, but nobody knows who his master is.


	8. Chapter 8

Heroes

8

"Ghaunadaur has truly blessed you," Amal'Gloth said smoothly, "For a Haszak and a chitine to deliver you from slavery and bring you to a temple of The Elder Eye..." he turned slightly, "And having sent this loyal olog to watch over you, you must be precious in his eye." Rizzen felt his cheeks darken slightly, the idea that he was precious, especially in the eye of a god, was more than he could imagine. He'd spent his whole life a worthless, houseless male in The City of The Spider Queen, and he now he was being viewed as blessed. It was more than he could imagine.

"I imagine that you're still a bit disoriented," The older male led Rizzen and Gristle to seats within the temple. When I was young and first learned that there were other gods, greater gods than_ Lolth_," He spat the name as a hateful obscenity, "And that a _male_ could be blessed and wield power, I, too was shocked."

Gristle didn't particularly like the temple, it was so dark, deep red, black and purple. The hangings upon the wall depicted ropers and other monsters devouring seemingly willing victims. It was a bad omen, in his eyes. Were these the servants of Ghaunadaur, throwing themselves to the beasts? He vaguely recalled, from his childhood, a god worshiped by his tribe. Vaprak, _Vaprak the Destroyer_. That was what he did, he destroyed, and he drove his followers to imitate him in ceaseless and senseless destruction and violence. Was that what Ghaunadaur was like, as well?

"Should we just wait here?" Uru watched the drow passing by, far too frequently for his tastes. The Illithid searched the nearby minds warily, "I think it would be wise to leave, for now. I will tell Rizzen and Gristle."

In his eight hundred and fifty-four years, Amal'Gloth Ken'Ghaunadaur had seen nothing like it. Somehow this young drow had gained the genuine loyalty and concern of an olog, a haszak, and, even if he would never admit it, a chitine. A _chitine_! They lived to kill drow, yet this one had risked his life by traveling deep into the drow section of Skullport to ensure Rizzen's safety. It was especially dangerous considering this chitine's identity, _Uru Drowbiter_, an infamous hunter of drow. This boy seemed to have them all charmed, but how? Beyond innate drow magic, _Fairy Fire_, _Sphere of Darkness_, and _Levitation_, he appeared to have no magical skill or training. Nor was he a mentalist or psionicist, he had not hypnotized them, and even a master mentalist would be hard-pressed to charm an haszak.

They were leaving the temple area. Rizzen understood completely, he wouldn't want to linger too long in the drow quarter, and he was a drow! An illithid _might_ be respected, as long as he didn't turn his back, but a chitine would be _meat_.

Jessc D'Selvetarm shook his braided head, "_Ghaunadaur_? Ghaunadaur has a few redeeming qualities; he's not Lolth, he hates Lolth, and he's strong. Other than that, I have no use for him." He turned to the chitine, "Why didn't you bring_ him_ here?" "His heart was set on The Elder Eye." Uru said impassively, "And a priest approached us within the hour of our arrival." "The Elder Eye sees all." The priest sighed.

Ilix'Ith walked into the spacious temple of Ilsensine with a heavy heart. He respected The Tentacled Lord's wisdom and power, but he had always been exclusive in his service to Maanzecorian. Now Maanzecorian was gone... Perhaps it was time to start anew, after all... His bony hands crawled over each other nervously, as the priests of The Great Brain moved aside to allow him entry.

As Rizzen looked around the dark temple, he suddenly remembered something he'd been neglecting for a long time now, something very important, indeed. He cursed himself softly, for not considering the subject before... 'Brother Amal'Gloth," he asked, "Are there any trolls in Skullport?"

To be continued...

Notes:

For some reason, Gristle seems to be the smartest of the group! He doesn't just accept or blindly trust, he's wary and cautious, with mortals _and_ gods. He's quiet, alert and intuitive. He's the opposite of every troll stereotype known to man.

I believe those are the natural spells possessed by all drow, but I'm not sure about_ Levitation_.

_Jessc D' Selvetarm_ should mean_ Fangs of Selvetarm_, Jessc may be his actual name, but, as with Amal'Gloth Ken'Ghauandaur, the _D'Selvetarm_ was most certainly_ not_ his original House Name.

_Haszak-_ Illithid

_Olog_- The Drow word for Troll

_Ologen_- Plural for Trolls

_Ilsensine_

The God-Brain (Not to be confused with _The God-Brain of Bluetspur_.)

The Great Brain

The Tentacled Lord

Gender- None

Alignment- Lawful Evil

Class- Greater deity of Illithids, Domination, Psionics, Wisdom

Ilsensine is a gigantic, emerald green brain who dwells deep within The Caverns of Thought, but his mind reaches everywhere on the planes, every secret is open to him. He believes the illithid race to be superior to all others, and thus fit to rule the universe, under him, of course.

_Jessc D'Selvetarm_

Height- 5'6"

Weight- 150 pounds (all muscle)

Alignment- Neutral Evil

Class- Cleric of Selvetarm

A vicious and powerful warrior in service to Selvetarm, he tutors Uru and acts as his spiritual adviser.

_Vaprak_

The Destroyer

The King Eater

The Rapacious

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Lesser Power, god of Ogres and Trolls, Aggression, Destruction, Greed, Insanity , Strength, War

Vaprak is an evil, destructive creature that looks like a combination of troll and ogre. He is either the result of one of Othea, the mother-goddess of all giants, many, _many_ affairs, or her husband, Annam's affair with an ogress. Either way, he is unpleasant and violent. He is mainly worshiped by ogres and trolls.


	9. Chapter 9

Heroes

9

"Maanzecorian is dead, there is only Ilsensine now. Ilsensine has no interest in reviving _your _god." Ilix'Ith was annoyed by the priest's bluntness, "That was not..." "What you wanted to hear?" The priest cut him off, "Ilsensine does not exist to serve us, nor did Maanzecorian. A race that depends upon it's gods for survival is weak, you know this to be true. That is why we are superior to all other races, chosen to rule all reality." "If we are superior to all other races, the why did the gith nearly exterminate us?" This angered the priest, "We still live! The races of gith failed, and we survive!" "Thanks to Maanzecorian!" Ilix'Ith was mentally shouting now, "He organized us, hid us from the forces of gith, he saved us from extinction! While Ilsensine was shattered Maanzecorian _rebuilt_ our race! When we were weak, Maanzecorian_ saved _us, and now shall we _forget_ him?" The priest of Ilsensine struck the priest of Maanzecorian, "A god that requires his worshipers to save him is unworthy!" Before he knew it, Ilix'Ith's boney fingers were around the priest's throat. A pair of grimlock thralls nearly wrenched his arms from their sockets as they pulled the struggling cleric away. Ilix'Ith was still shouting as the thralls threw him into the street...

Gristle could barely understand what was being said, but he was happy, _truly_ happy. To once again be among his own race! The sight and sound of other trolls gave him a feeling of strength, pride... Hooting, grunting, snarling troll-speak filled the air. Gristle had protected Rizzen, and now Rizzen was helping him. Rizzen stood to the side, arms akimbo, just watching, his face impassive, but the sparkle in his eye spoke volumes. Gristle grinned, revealing sharp teeth. It had been so long since he'd even seen another of his kind, and now, he was welcomed as kin by these trolls. It was like going home...

Rizzen felt good, it was against everything he had ever been taught under Lolth, but to actually do good towards someone else felt far better than harming another. The dark joys of back-stabbing, betrayals, repaying kindness with cruelty, the way of Lolth, the way of the drow, was a perversion of pleasure. This was _true_ joy. Watching his oldest and closest friend smile was better than any of the false pleasures of Menzoberranzan.

_Never trust a smiling drow_. Uru's hands hovered over his daggers as the half-dozen drow emerged from the shadows, wearing the silken masks of Vhaeraunites, and smiling. Uru smiled back, "Six to one, that's not exactly a fair fight, why don't you go home and get reinforcements." He had one advantage, his enemies bore daggers, as per the treacherous nature of Vhaeraun. "Such _big_ talk for such a _small_ spider." "This spider is a _Drowbiter_." "Not for long." "_Selvetarm_!"A dagger flew from Uru's hand, striking a figure hiding in the shadows of a nearby rooftop. The drow fell, his crossbow clattering to the ground beside his body. Then they were upon him. Three daggers and a lightmace struck out in four directions. A blade swung backwards struck home, and a light form fell to the ground. Another struck at his left, only to be brained by his lightmace and slashed with a dagger. He jumped onto the wall and slashed out at his attackers, taking down another as he began to climb, a dagger sliced the skin of his lower right arm, and he flung it back, striking the owner in the throat with his own blade. The wound burned, and Uru cursed, _poison_, no doubt. He lifted a dagger to his mouth and licked it tauntingly, "_Selvetarm!_" He suddenly leapt from his perch and landed on top of another drow, biting deep into his skull. The seventh turned to run, but collapsed under a web net. The chitine strode over and stood above the struggling drow. He smiled unpleasantly, his arm was burning hotter, "Congratulations," He was sweating profusely, "You get to live and tell just _who_ it was who killed your comrades." With that he bounded away. The venom raged through his veins, he knew he needed a healer, and quickly, drow were master poisoners. The temple of Selvetarm was too far, but The Promenade of Eilistraee was within a few blocks, _if_ he could make it.

Ilix'ith poured another flask of dwarven whiskey down his throat, he could see the other patrons were afraid, if an illithid became drunk, what horrors could he unleash? The serving wenches had been ordered not to give him another flask, but he could easily dominate them, if he wanted. But he was an illithid, and he would not degrade himself by becoming drunk. Just something to calm his nerves, that was all.

"It is shameful, the way these_ false_ priests treat the faithful." Ilix'Ith turned to see a small, wizened illithid standing nearby. His skin was so gray and sickly for a moment the illithid thought he was looking at an Alhoon, an illithid lich. But this illithid was very much alive. "I am Qooql. I, too am a priest, though of Ilsensine." He gave the equivalent of a friendly smile, "May I sit down?" "Of course." "First," Qooql said, as he sat down, "You must accept that most of what you have been told of Ilsensine is falsehood, perpetrated by greedy priests who wish to keep the people in ignorance." Ilix'Ith was somewhat intrigued by this being, "False priests?" "Ah, so you understand. I came unto this knowledge some years ago, when I traveled to the holy city of Oryndoll, where Ilsensine first manifested himself to deliver our people from the duergar. They refused me entry! And when I tried to pass, they physically threw me out!" Slick ichor dripped from the illithid's agitated gray tentacles, "I knew then that the priests were trying to prevent me from learning the _truth_ about Ilsensine, and is not Maanzecorian a servant of Ilsensine as well?" This sudden mention of Maanzecorian was deliberate, of course, part of the pitch. Qooql was sincere, but he was also trying to manipulate Ilix'Ith.

"I tried to spread the message to our own people, but they would not listen..." Sadness..., "So, I began to teach those of _other _races the glory of Ilsensine." A wizened hand indicated a number of grimlocks and shield dwarves standing about the tavern. "_Other_ races?" Ilix'Ith was both stunned and overjoyed, "You agree that they are _more_ than cattle?" "Of course, much, _much_ more, something a _savant_ such as yourself would well understand." He paused "We are _The Unworthy of Ilsensine_, and we serve The Tentacled Lord, and we reject no one."

"You were attacked by the servants of Vhaeraun?" The priestess of Eilistraee cast a healing spell over Uru's wounded arm. "Isn't it foolish for a chitine to be roaming the drow quarter,_ especially_ one as infamous as you?" "I have good reasons for being here." The priestess smiled, "The young servant of Ghaunadaur, perhaps?" The chitine snorted, "What makes you think I would risk my life for a mangy drow and a troll? I was here to visit the temple of Selvetarm, _not_ to babysit." The priestess laughed softly, "You are not nearly as cold as you would have people believe, Uru Drowbiter." Uru handed her a few coin and rubbed his healed arm, "You're right, I'm not as bad as I seem, I'm _worse_." The priestess ignored that, he was too proud to admit any sense of concern for anyone else, especially a drow. "It is a pity that you follow Selvetarm, you _could_ be a powerful force for good." "It is a pity that Selvetarm is enslaved and abused by Lolth while the gods do _nothing_ to help him." Uru retorted. "The goddess is not indifferent to Selvetarm's suffering, but she lacks the power to heal his wounded soul. If she could, she would help him, but as he is now... He would kill her on sight." The priestess sighed, "You are a servant of Selvetarm, but you have never been an enemy of The Dark Maiden, else I would not have been given leave to heal you." "I hope," he said softly, scarcely believing it was he who was speaking, "That one day Selvetarm and Eilistraee will no longer be enemies. I want to see him_ truly_ free, of Lolth's chains_ and _of the evil infecting him." The priestess was taken aback by such candidness on the part of the infamous chitine. "So do we, Uru Drowbiter, so do we."

To be continued...

_Notes:_

According to Maanzecorian's biography I found online, plus information from _The Illithiad_...

The Illithids once ruled an massive interstellar empire until a slave race led by a female named Gith rose up and nearly exterminated them completely. Maanzecorian organized the survivors and saved the illithid race. The gith still exist, as the Githyanki and Githzerai, and still hunt the illithids. After his death, the Githyanki brutally desecrated Maanzecorian's corpse.

Ilix'Ith _is_ insane by illithid, and even some human, standards. In case you were wondering.

So is Qooql, most likely.

_Qooql_ (Official stats)

Race- Illithid

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Cleric of Ilsensine

Group- Leader of The Unworthy of Ilsensine

He's pretty much the same as in this story, though he has ambitions beyond simply spreading his faith. He wants to control a large city, and maybe more. He's also based in a different area than Skullport, but there's no reason he can't portal around to preach his message...

I have a problem with many 'official' alignment settings, why does the horrible, sadistic Malice Do'Urden rank as _Lawful Evil_ while Maya Do'Urden, who barely had a line and did nothing of importance in all her few appearances, is listed as _Chaotic Evil_?

_Qooql_ and _The Unworthy of Ilsensine _are canon and _not_ my creations. They appear in the book _Champions of Ruin_.

_Grimlocks_ are a race of eyeless humans who live in the Underdark.

_The Illithiad_ is a book on illithid culture and history put out by TSR, I recommend it for illithid fans.

Canon characters and concepts copyright TSR


	10. Chapter 10

Heroes

10

"You said earlier that I could be a 'force for good', but what is _good_? For that matter, what is _evil_? Every deity says something different, so _who_ decides what it is or is not good or evil?" The priestess arched an elegant brow, "Good and Evil?" She considered, "Evil is... How can one explain? Deliberately acting in a way that harms others for selfish gain... At least, that is evil to most civilized races. Good is the opposite of that." Uru shook his head, "But not all races think the same. What is evil to an elf is natural for an orc or ogre. Think of it this way, if I were a human, and I killed another human for pleasure, I would be evil by most human standards, correct? However, if I were a drow, and killed another drow for pleasure, I would violate no moral standards because, as the drow say, '_The only sin is getting caught_." He sighed, "And that does not include beings, like illithids, who_ must_ kill simply to survive, to feed."

"And what is '_civilized_'? To the drow we chitine are savages, to the chitine, and everyone else, derro are savages, and to the illithids, _everyon_e except other illithids are savages and cattle. As for civilization, the 'civilized' races often act barbaric, even the surface elves go to war and act cruelly toward their enemies. Even the gods cannot agree on what is 'good' and what is 'evil'. To some gods, merely_ being_ a drow, or lycanthrope, or a vampire is an act of evil. What is good to Selvetarm is vicious and insane to Eilistraee, and Lolth, _gods_! The things _she's_ done..." He shuddered, then continued. "But what makes one god's actions right when they'd be condemned if committed by another? What makes a killing by the Selvetargtlin worse than a killing by the Darksong Knights? I know that your church actively battles the followers of Vhaeraun, and have slain many more than I have. In such a universe, where the gods are so contradictory, can good and evil even exist? Is there _any_ moral authority at all?"

"These questions are beyond my ability to answer." The priestess admitted, after a few moments thought, "These are questions that have troubled philosophers from the beginning of time... But I can tell you this, good and evil _do_ exist, you know this by your own attitude toward Lolth's evil. If you did not believe this, you would not hate her for enslaving Selvetarm, you would admire her for her cunning and treachery in corrupting him. You would not despise the way male drow are treated under The Spider Queen, yes, I know you have sympathy for them, as much as you try to deny it, it's there. And your pity toward the driders..."

Uru was irritated that this woman could read him so easily, "Or, I could simply hate her because I dislike her _methods_ of evil, rather than her evil itself. Most of us accept some kind of standards, but very few beings would proudly say _I'm Evil_, because they don't think they are. A dictator might think she's a stern but loving parent watching over a city of unruly children, a criminal may claim that poverty or bad parenting led him to robbery and murder..." Uru settled cross legged on the stone pavement, For some reason he was feeling very philosophical, maybe there was some lingering trace of drider venom in his veins..."I don't ask this to appear self-righteous, gods-know I've done more than my share of what most people, even my own, would call evil. I just _killed_ six drow, in self-defense, yes, but I _enjoyed_ it." His gray face reddened slightly, the thought of his enjoying the death of anyone suddenly seemed _shameful_... He ran a hand through the stiff hairs on his chin, "But I really want to know, how can _we_ determine right from wrong when the very _gods_ cannot? And don't give me any garbage about it being _in my heart_, because everyone's heart can lie like Vhaeraun himself." The priestess sat beside him, and Uru realized he was becoming more comfortable around this drow, a _female_ drow, at that. A dangerous thing. He wondered if he was being _charmed_. "We can only choose a path and pray we've chosen well."

Gristle held Rizzen as tightly against him as he dared, in a massive bear-hug. The troll lifted the young drow onto his shoulders, "You know, we could see the surface!" Rizzen wondered about this, he'd heard tales of a land with no roof, where a terrible light singed the people who lived there. Yet, people did _live_ there, though why people would live in such a place, he couldn't imagine. "I don't know about that, Gristle. They say the light is brighter and hotter than flames, that the land itself burns like the pits..." Gristle laughed, "I remember, it did not burn... It was a swamp!" Rizzen was less than enthused, he had just escaped a swampy island, he had no desire to go to another. But, perhaps there was more to the surface than he'd been told, and he didn't want to deny Gristle a chance at happiness... "I'll make a deal with you, I'll ask Uru and Ilix'Ith if they think it is a good idea, if they say it's safe, we go, together. Is that alright?" Gristle scratched his nose, "Alright."

To be continued...

Notes:

I know this well out of character for Uru, he's a cunning warrior, not a philosopher, but I'm wrestling with these ideas from an outsider's view of D&D, with so many gods and so many contradictory teachings, how could anyone be sure they were actually doing right? It's hard enough with one species, a few holy books and four or five major religions, at least three of which claim to worship the same God, but imagine thousands of different intelligent races, some utterly alien in their thinking to others, and hundreds of competing gods all preaching different doctrines, it would seem hopeless. I do believe in Good and Evil, not Moral Relativism, but under a situation such as described, could you trust any standard?

_Derro_ are insane little dwarf-kin creatures that live in the Underdark. Pretty much the entire race is insane, their gods are insane, and they'll attack anything, even if they know it will get them killed.

_The Darksong Knights_ are elite warrior/priestesses of Eilistraee.

There is at least one Elven deity, _Sheverash_, who has made it his goal to exterminate the drow race, yet he is_ not_ considered evil.

_Sheverash_

The Black Archer

The Night Hunter

Alignment-Chaotic Neutral

Class- Lesser Deity of Vengeance

Sheverash and his followers have vowed to exterminate Lolth and the drow. He only recently stopped hunting 'good' drow, such as followers of Eilistraee, such is his hatred of them. In his defense, this rage comes from an ancient event in which the drow and duergar attacked and slaughtered a peaceful meeting of elves and dwarves. Sheverash was one of the few survivors, and has been seeking the ultimate retribution ever since.

To_ LadyOfShadow_

Thanks for the reviews and insight. I see where you're coming from, among the drow, the only sin is getting caught. But it also shows why I have such a hard time making _any_ of my characters Chaotic Evil. Almost every character or deity acts under some form of law or restraint, even Lolth has rigid codes that she adheres to and enforces. To me, that would make her Lawful Evil, no matter how much I despise her. Selvetarm, unwillingly, is forced to obey Lolth, even if his heart and mind are truly Chaotic so he is, in a way, Lawful, though not of his own will. If he was freed, I'm sure he'd go on a rampage and wash the Demonweb Pits in blood. Perhaps Chaotic Evil means defying established laws or principles _in context_, as Lolth certainly acts against the laws of the Elven pantheon she originally belonged to. But that still doesn't hold water as she no longer belongs to the Seldarine... It's so incredibly confusing.

As I said, Qooql is not mine, but he's a fascinating character. He's a zealot, and firmly convinced he's right about Ilsensine, but he also desires personal power. An interesting note is that Qooql is considered Chaotic Evil, though I can't see why.

_In answer to your question about Selvetarm_;

Selvetarm was originally Neutral in alignment, and Eilistraee was teaching him the ways of good, but Lolth became jealous, and spitefully tricked him into slaying Zanassu, a spider-demon lord, and absorbing his power, telling him that it would please Eilistraee. The poor, naive creature did so, and absorbed Zanassu's evil along with his power, twisting his mind, driving him insane and allowing Lolth to gain control over him. Centuries of cruelty and slavery under her claws have driven him even further into insanity. He's a tragic figure, not evil by his own nature, but infected with evil from outside sources...


	11. Chapter 11

Heroes

11

"Unfortunately," Qooql stated, walking down the dark streets, his guards following closely "We have many enemies. The false priests have incited _our_ people against Ilsensine's truths, so much so that you are the first of our people I have encountered who was willing to even hear me out in fairness. There is also a particularly vile giant, who also happens to be a lich, who is actively seeking to destroy me." "Our people are stubborn, it comes naturally, I suppose, when you believe your race to be superior to all other life in the planescapes." Ilix'Ith replied, "What sort of followers do you have?" "Grimlocks, dwarves, giants, humans... Even a few drow. But I'm the only illithid, thus-far."

Ilix'Ith shook his head in amazement, so many races, worshiping Ilsensine. He was not naive, however, he knew that some, perhaps many were either paid mercenaries or brain-washed thralls. Illithids viewed themselves as _The Master Race_, and their greatest creed was _All that is not illithid is thrall_. They believed, quite honestly and earnestly, that they were meant to rule, and that they actually helped the lesser races they controlled, by removing their fears and hatred, giving them peace and a sort of prosperity. The fact that many were sacrificed to become food was both necessary and genuinely appreciated. Some, however, relished inflicting pain on their thralls, torture, horrors that would make even drow shudder in disgust, such as the act of creating mental links with a victim while feeding upon them, forcing them to experience the sensation of devouring their own minds. Ilix'Ith was sickened by that, a shepherd may have to kill his sheep to eat, but to _torment_ them...

"Yes, our people can be cruel," Qooql pointed out, and Ilix'Ith was surprised, he thought his mental barriers stronger than that, "Both to other races and to each other. I saw how you were treated at the temple, how that so-called priest insulted your faith and demeaned The Philosopher-Savant. Yet you spoke true, without Maanzecorian the races of gith would have completely effaced us from the universe. The _ingratitude_ of the priesthood astounds me!" Ilix'Ith looked down at his pendant, the silver crown with one red gem, "Can he return? _Can_ Maanzecorian return?"

"Of course he can." Qooql stated with utmost certainly, "The Tentacled Lord is all-powerful! If we beseech him in faith, all is possible."

"You are a remarkable being, Uru Drowbiter," The priestess mused, "Far too often I see those, even among my own faith, who serve only in expectation of repayment. They have no love or concern for their deities, only for the power those beings can impart upon them. Yet you show concern for The Spider Who Waits, you wish for his healing and happiness." Uru shrugged, "I sympathize with him. Lolth has robbed him, as she has robbed my people, of freedom and innocence." Innocence was a word rarely used in the Underdark, for the innocent were the easiest of prey. He shook off his sudden sentimentalism, or, at least tried to. "If you think that's impressive, you should meet my friend, Ilix'Ith." "I am aware of the illithid, and his devotion to Maanzecorian. To find love in the heart of an illithid is rare, but Ilix'Ith truly loves Maanzecorian, as his god, protector and teacher." A cloud of sadness washed over her face, "Maanzecorian may not have been the most... _Kindly_, of gods, but he was by far among the most wise, alongside Ilsensine and The Overgod himself. His loss was a... great blow, hundreds of thousands, perhaps even millions of years of knowledge wiped away with a single word from a useless demon..."

"What is your name, priestess?" Uru asked, suddenly realizing that, while she knew so much about him, he did not know anything about her.

The female turned, looked into Uru's eyes, and smiled.

"My name is _Eilistraee_."

And then she was gone.

To be continued...

_Notes_:

Qooql truly believes what he's saying, but he's not exactly sane, and Ilsensine may or may not agree with his interpretations of the faith. Or, he may not care one way or another. As for Maanzecorian, he was a valuable servant, but he was also something of a rival for the illithid's adoration. His death may have strengthened Ilsensine's position, on the other hand, he may still have use for him... Whether he'd be willing, or able, to resurrect Maanzecorian is unknown. Since this is my story and non-canon, I guess I'll have to decide, eventually... Perhaps Uru's brain-shaped Amulet of Protection from _The Legend of Uru Drowbiter_ could play a role, who knows where it's power comes from...

The Unworthy of Ilsensine _is_ a cult, but isn't every religion a cult at some point or another?

Qooql's giant nemesis is named, believe it or not, _Dod Kong_. Qooql and Dod Kong... Wonder where that came from...

_To LadyofShadow_

I think I understand what you're saying, for instance _Zaknafein Do'Urden_ was not evil, he had to live according to the drow society or be killed (Eventually choosing to be killed), but he himself followed his own code of ethics and instilled them in Drizzt. He had to obey the law, but not to the point of compromising his own ideals.

I like Rizzen and Gristle, we'll be seeing more of them soon!

I have an unfortunate tendency, even when I'm trying hard not to, to give my characters more... _Morality_, perhaps, than they should have. Human morality, at least. An illithid would be considered stark raving mad to view other races as anything but thralls, let alone equals and friends. Their whole notion of the universe is based on the idea that they are superior in all aspects to all other species, to deny that would be like a human denying that the earth is round. Ilix'Ith may have been a bit 'different', and having his god die on him may have pushed him over the edge.

I don't want to re-create Drizzt as an illithid or chitine or troll, I want them to have realistic, negative qualities, character flaws, but I have a hard time working with it.


	12. Chapter 12

Heroes

12

_Eilistraee_. So that was how she knew so much about him. Perhaps that also explained all the 'good' and 'evil' crap that was dredged up from somewhere inside him, she was trying to manipulate him. Well, he might not know what the god's gods or whatever made the rules viewed as Good or Evil, but he knew what he felt was right, and Lolth was wrong, slavery was wrong, oppression was wrong, killing children was wrong... But if elves could kill drow and orcs and trolls and still be considered good, why couldn't he? Just because they were 'pretty' and he was 'ugly'? Not in the Nine Hells! The gods would judge him, one day, but they'd get an earful on that day, too. If Sheverash could slaughter drow without mercy, Uru Drowbiter could kill drow, and at least _he_ had some standards. If that sent him to hell, so be it, but if there was any true justice in the universe, he'd have a whole lot of company!

Uru returned to the tavern and saw that Ilix'Ith was talking to a shriveled, half-dead looking illithid. That was new, he wondered if he should leave the two alone and go find Rizzen and Gristle when Ilix'Ith waved him in. "Uru, I want you to meet someone." he indicated the sickly illithid, "This is Qooql, he is a priest of Ilsensine. Qooql, this is Uru Drowbiter." The chitine nodded politely, "Uru Drowbiter, I've heard many things of you." "All of them bad, I hope." Qooql laughed, a sickly, gurgling sound, "I see I've not been misinformed about your quick wit. Humor is a rare quality." "So are _love_ and_ faith_, apparently." Uru sat down next to Ilix'Ith, "Or so I've been told." He felt a nagging at the edge of his consciousness, and pushed it away. This Qooql was trying to get into his mind, and he was getting tired of that. Both the old alhoon he'd once befriended and Ilix'Ith had taught him ways to avoid illithid mind tricks. "A priest of Ilsensine, you say?" He smiled unpleasantly, "I am but a humble warrior, not a great thinker... Well, I'm a warrior anyway, humility is not a strong point." Qooql looked at him in confusion, obviously wondering why his mental probes had failed, very well, a _charm_ spell should work, "Why should a great warrior be humble?" "My thoughts exactly," Uru grinned even wider, exposing sharp, white teeth. _It's not working,_ Qooql thought to himself, _He must have some magical item on him..._ "They threw me out of the temple, Uru," Ilix'Ith said, sadly, "The priests..." "_False_ priests." Qooql interjected, "Yes_,_ the _false_ priests mocked Maanzecorian and said that Ilsensine did not care about his death." The chitine arched an eyebrow, the smile vanished, "I'm sorry, Ilix'Ith." Qooql noted a sincerity in his voice, perhaps that would be the key, "You say they threw you out?" "Into the street like a drunken duergar. Of course, it probably didn't help my cause that I throttled the high priest within an inch of his life." Uru considered finishing the job, but decided that he had more than enough enemies already. "What do you say, Qooql?" "As I told Ilix'Ith earlier, it is a disgrace to see the faithful abused in such a manner. Those liars have no shame!" "I take it, then," Uru leaned forward slightly, "That you worship Ilsensine in an... _Unorthodox_ way?" The illithid nodded, "The Unworthy of Ilsensine has been called a cult, but what religion has not at some point been so labeled?" Uru searched his memory, though he was as familiar with illithids as any non-illithid, non-thrall could be, he'd never heard of The Unworthy of Ilsensine. "How does the way that you serve differ from others." "By bringing Ilsensine's truth to all races, not just the illithids." He waved a scrawny hand, indicating several grimlocks and shield dwarves, "These, I have led to Ilsensine's truth." "I thought that Ilsensine viewed all races as inferior to the illithid race..." "That does not mean he cannot accept them. Ilsensine believes that illithids are meant to... _Shepherd_ the other races in his ways. All can attain to his glorious favor, regardless of race or station."

"You are very familiar with our people, aren't you?" Qooql asked. "I've known Ilix'Ith here for some time, and when I was young an alhoon dwelled in our village for a time..." At the mention of an alhoon, Qooql gasped audibly, alhoons, illithid sorcerers and lichs, were not only outcasts, but actively hunted down and destroyed. He recovered quickly, "You know a great deal about Ilsensine, if I have been properly informed." Uru shrugged non-committaly, "I wouldn't say that." He turned, "Have you seen Rizzen or Gristle?" Ilix'Ith shook his head, "I can sense them, they're alright. They should be here shortly."

Both drow and troll stopped dead in their track and gazed in open awe at the being in front of them. It was huge, at least as thick as Gristle's massive shoulders, yet floated upon the air as if weightless, it's spheroid body was split by a gaping mouth, and a massive eye glared just above that mouth, the only other features were ten tentacles, each ending in another, glaring eye. Rizzen had never seen such a creature, but Gristle had, once, in Menzoberranzan, "Eye Tyrant..." He whispered, Eye Tyrants, _Beholders_. Huge, evil beings, each eye held a different, and deadly, magical ability. The creature, apparently sensing their awe, stopped for a moment, allowing them to see it's full glory, then floated on toward it's own original goal. "At least he didn't insult me, like that surface elf." Rizzen said, watching the creature as it glided down the street, several eyes still trained on the pair. "There's the tavern." Gristle indicated the sign, he couldn't read, but he recognized the motif, a dark orb with flames. It almost looked like... "Rizzen, what's that say?" Rizzen glanced at it, "_The Dark_..." The word was unfamiliar, "Something like... _Torch_... _Light-bringer_?" "_Sun_? Is it Sun?" "No, it has to do with light." "Not_ son_ boy-child, _sun_, light-orb..." Rizzen hazily recalled Gristle telling him about the sun, a blazing ball of terrible light that scorched the surface, "It could be... _The Dark Sun_... That doesn't make sense, how can light be black?"

Qooql was clearly trying to convert Uru, willingly or unwillingly, and the chitine resented the latter idea. He knew about the illithid mind-set, but that didn't mean he agreed with them. Illithids were powerful, but they weren't the rightful masters of all creation. He'd had enough manipulation for one day, and tried to be diplomatic, "Look, Qooql, I respect Ilsensine for his incredible wisdom, gods' know we need it, but I serve Selvetarm, and I have no intention of deserting him." He was also tired, and longed to go back to his hideout and get some sleep. Uru turned and saw Gristle's massive form entering the tavern, followed by Rizzen, and tried to surreptitiously warn them away before Qooql noticed and tried to 'convert' them. He didn't know what Ilix'Ith would do if Qooql tried to... "I see your friends have arrived, and such friends!" Qooql gently sent out a mental probe to the approaching pair, noting the drow's eye of Ghaunadaur. Nothing. Nothing from either of them.

Qooql was very disturbed, things had gone from annoying, to puzzling, to just plain embarrassing. The chitine obviously had some sort of mental and magical defense, the drow, perhaps, but if he could not enter the simple mind of a troll! It was as if he had an innate _Tower of Iron Will_, that, or he was just simply brainless. What else could it be? A troll possessed a rudimentary intelligence, little greater than that of an animal. No troll could successfully defy an illithid on will-power alone! Very well, he would have to convert them by charisma alone.

After the exchange of pleasantries and introductions everyone began talking about their day, and the idea of going to the surface. Qooql assured Rizzen that what lay above them was not a swamp, but a vast human city known as Waterdeep. Rizzen didn't know which he'd have preferred, but it could have been worse, it could have been an _elven_ city above them.

To be continued...

Notes:

I know that the drow words for sun and son are nothing alike, but maybe Rizzen's reading one language and Gristle's speaking another.

Qooql believes that he has Divine Sanction, so 'converting' others through manipulation and mind control doesn't bother him in the least, as long as it profits Ilsensine.

An _Alhoon_ is an illithid lich, and undead wizard.

_The Dark Sun_ is another name for Cyric, Prince of Lies. Whoever named the tavern has a strange sense of humor. Oh, wait, that was_ me..._

_Cyric_

The Black Sun

The Dark Sun

The Lord of Three Crown

The Mad God

N'esr

The Prince of Lies

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Greater Deity of Lies, Madness and Strife, (Formerly a human thief)

The Dark Sun is an insane deity who enjoys misleading and deceiving others, usually toward their own damnation. He murdered the goddess of magic, Mystra, who had been his friend while they were both mortals, causing a great disaster known as the_ Spellplague_.

_Tower of Iron Will_ is a powerful ability that protects your mind, and the minds of those around you, from mental attack.


	13. Chapter 13

Heroes

13

Qooql considered his options; Ilix'Ith had filled him in fairly well, _he_ wanted Maanzecorian back. That was beyond Qooql's power, of course, but not Ilsensine's, perhaps a _Miracle_ could pull it off. The others would be difficult. _Uru_ wanted Selvetarm freed from Lolth's control and healed of his madness, Ilsensine_ could_ do it, of course, but _why_ should he? Without his blind and brutal violence, born of his madness, he was just a weak young demigod with little to offer in return. His worshipers were few, and would likely be even fewer if he broke free only to embrace 'love and peace' like that fool Eilistraee. Ilsensine was not a charitable god, he had to _gain_ something from an action, and he wasn't petty enough to free Selvetarm just to mock Lolth. _Rizzen_ was a drow, somewhere under that ebony skin and innocent facade dwelt a heart that craved power, he was certain of that. He had been weak, and now he wanted to be strong, and Ilsensine could provide that. _Gristle_ was more difficult, trolls were well-known for their stupidity, stubbornness and brutality, and this one seemed to have focused all of these qualities on protecting Rizzen. Why? Without access to the troll's simple mind, Qooql had no idea where this devotion came from, nor did Ilix'Ith, in truth. He believed that the creature had 'adopted' Rizzen as family out of loneliness and a sense of kinship. At least Qooql now knew why he couldn't read their minds, Uru wore an _Amulet of Protection_, given him by that alhoon, was protecting both him and those around him. Once they were separated, he should be able to influence the others, and if he could somehow take the amulet away...

Gristle didn't understand most of what Qooql said, and didn't trust what little he did. The creature was obviously trying to bring them to worship Ilsensine. From what he could gather, Ilsensine was the illithid god over Maanzecorian, who was dead, of course, and was trying to convert non-illithids to his worship. But why did Ilsensine not save Maanzecorian in the first place? "Why didn't Ilsensine save Maanzecorian?" The question took both illithids by surprise, and Qooql grayed even further, "I..." He breathed in heavily, " Ilsensine is a god of wisdom, I'm sure he had his reasons, hard as it may be for us to understand. Perhaps it was necessary that Orcus slay opposing deities of knowledge, and therefore important that he not be hindered at the beginning of his quest." "Could Orcus have killed Ilsensine?" Qooql wondered about this troll, "No, no one opposes Ilsensine and escapes his wrath. Diinkarazan, a derro god, once stole from Ilsensine. Now he is trapped 586th layer of the Abyss, chained to his throne, tormented forever by visions of his greatest fears." He suddenly realized that such a vengeful act might make Ilsensine less sympathetic, then realized that a troll, a drow who worshiped Ghaunadaur and a chitine who served Selvetarm probably had little compassion in the first place. "Isn't that a bit extreme?" Uru asked, "And what about Diirinka? Diinkarazan and Diirinka stole from the Caverns of Thought, and Diirinka betrayed his brother, stabbing him in the back to make good his own escape, and he's still free. He's insane, true, but Ilsensine still hasn't punished him." "He lives in terror of The Tentacled Lord's Wrath!" Qooql was getting frustrated with this line of questioning. He fought down his anger, taking on a timid demeanor, "I...I'm sorry. I'm... Very_ tired _right now, and..." "I understand," Uru said, "I'm tired too. What do you say we get some rest, and then we can consider Gristle's idea of going to the surface."

To be continued...

_Notes_:

Uru's _Amulet of Protection_ is a mysterious, brain-shaped talisman given to him by a friendly alhoon years ago. It has protected him from many magical and mental attacks over the years. Uru also has a great deal of knowledge about illithids, probably more than he should safely know.

Trolls are generally considered stupid, violent creatures by almost every other race except ogres. The giant races actually refer to them as "Stupid bastards". When the troll is the most sensible member of your party, you've got a problem. And it would appear that our heroes have a problem...

I know canon drow don't sleep, but this isn't canon, and Rizzen sleeps like everyone else.

Qooql is not mine. I'm not portraying him to insult religion, I think people should be proud of their beliefs, it's his use of mind control and deception that's the problem. I hope to get away from the religious aspect and get into action or humor or something, _anything_ else...


	14. Chapter 14

Heroes

14

_Symposia_, the holiest of days, was upon them. The followers of Maanzecorian had prepared for the occasion well, several mages, a human scholar from an ill-fated expedition and a drow priestess of about five hundred years all awaited the Philosopher-Savant. Ilix'Ith was overseeing the shaving of the hair, it tended to get in the way, after all. The illithid savant was unusual amongst their own kind, most illithids saw other races only as cattle, but savants, like their master, recognized that much could be learned from those other races, even as they served as food. Maanzecorian had taught them the way in which to devour the knowledge as well as the mind, to learn from that upon which they fed. Other illithids wasted their food, but savants wrested every particle of knowledge from their prey.

No one had truly expected him to come in person, after all, he was a god, and he could absorb the knowledge from them _by proxy_ even as they absorbed it from others. Shuruskt was playing a haunting, beautiful hymn upon the bonethriven when he saw him. Tall, taller than any ulithirid, his body draped in the finest robes. Glowing eyes, yellow-green skin and long, yellow, highly polished tusks on either side of his tentacled jaws distinguished him from any other being in the multiverse. A silver crown with a single red ruby, _The Crown of the Savant_, floated above his head. There could be no doubt, this was The Philosopher-Savant.

Ilix'Ith watched as the sacrifices placed their heads into the feeding harnesses, they were enthralled, of course, and would not have done so otherwise. As he secured the straps, the hymn broke off abruptly, and he turned to see what had happened. He nearly fainted from shock, and briefly lost control of the thralls, who began struggling against the harnesses, he quickly brought them back under control, there could be no such foolishness, not now. Not in _his_ presence.

"I have seen your faith and wisdom," The avatar stated in cold, unemotional terms that still filled Ilix'Ith's heart with joy, "And I bless you with more wisdom." Knowledge flowed over the assembled clerics like a wave, intoxicating, blissful wisdom! Ilix'Ith fell to his knees and bowed before his god.

Maanzecorian laced his tentacles over the head of a mage, the powerful acids eating through the skull, reaching the tasty morsel beneath, this he lifted into his mouth and savored for several moments, learning all that the creature had known in life, tasting the experiences, drinking up the memories like a fine wine. Then he moved on to the next... This Ilix'Ith watched with boundless joy.

Once he had finished, Maanzecorian turned his gaze upon the faithful, "A bounteous offering, indeed, my children." A new wave of knowledge washed over them, and Ilix'Ith felt joy beyond any physical limitations...

_The Present-_

Ilix'Ith looked around the crumbling, desecrated temple of Juiblex he had called home for so long, and cursed Orcus to the deepest pits of hell.

_Notes:_

I wrote this for several reasons, first of all, to show that Maanzecorian, despite Ilix'Ith's view of him, was not a kind, cuddly deity. I may have given the impression that he was somehow 'noble' or 'good' by non-illithid standards. Maanzecorian was not evil, _per se_, he was simply cold, almost emotionless, and utterly alien in his thought processes. He was different from Ilsensine in that he believed that illithids could learn much from other races, but that didn't mean he cared about those races or thought them equals. He shared the belief that illithids were The Master Race, and _All that is not illithid is thrall_.

This was an avatar of Maanzecorian, of course, he rarely left his palace in _Rictus_, an area of _Gehenna_.

_Illithid Savants_ are able to gain the knowledge, and to some extent the abilities, of those whose brains they consume.

_The Bonethriven_ is a musical instrument similar to bagpipes, but made from bones, usually of thralls. The illithids _do_ have bards, believe it or not

_The Crown of the Savant_ was the basis of Maanzecorian's holy symbol. It operated as a _Psicrown of the Discerning Watcher_, (A crown that increases the wearer's psionic abilities.) and the ruby acted as a _Gem of Brightness_, producing a brilliant red light that would blind all none illithids. It was apparently destroyed along with everything else by that idiot Orcus.

_Shuruskt_

Race- Illithid

Height- 6'1"

Weight- 209 pounds

Alignment- Lawful Evil

Class- Clerical Bard of Maanzecorian

A master bonethrivenist, Shuruskt has a natural talent for music of all kinds, and, as a savant, he has gained much more knowledge from picking the brains of other bards, so to speak. He presumably turned to Ilsensine after Maanzecorian's death.

And remember:

_Jal Nindel Zhah Naut Haszak Zhah Rothe!_

_To LadyofShadow,  
_

I wasn't complaining, I appreciate the input. I just feel that I'm using religion _too_ much, in a way that detracts from the storyline, it's not a story about Qooql or Ilsensine, it's a story about Uru and his friends. I might have a god appear briefly, such as in this chapter, to help understand a character more, but I don't want to write a story _about_ gods, just one about mortals. Even if Ilix'Ith joins _The Unworthy of Ilsensine_, I don't want it to affect him to the point of changing the entire story._  
_

This story is so twisted that you might even see a (Relatively) friendly _fiend_ or two. Evil and Chaotic beings often work together, and sometimes actually become friends, that doesn't make them 'good', except to each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Heroes

15

The trek to the surface took several hours, and led to an area outside the city of Waterdeep. A small crevice, barely large enough for Gristle to squeeze through, opened onto a hillside overlooking The City of Splendors. As Gristle took deep breaths of the first fresh, surface air, Rizzen nearly swooned, it was so bright! And this was their _dark_ time! When he dared to look up he was staggered; a huge, glowing white rock was floating high above them, swimming in a sea of velvet, sparkling with diamonds. There was no roof, nothing, just inky, infinite blackness, darker than Lolth's heart. A huge hand caught him as he fell back, and gently lowered him to a sitting position. Underneath him was a carpet of plants, not fungus, but something else, he barely noticed the ground beneath him, his eyes were drawn to the sky...

Gristle knelt beside him, "It's alright. Afraid you'll fall up?" Rizzen nodded numbly, "That doesn't happen." Ilix'Ith said softly, his own pale eyes locked on the looming moon, "The ground holds us just as strongly here as in the Underdark." Rizzen seemed unconvinced, so Gristle took a big hand and firmly held onto his shoulder.

Uru was fighting back the urge to scuttle back into the crevice, into the safe enclosure of the Underdark. His stubborn pride overwhelmed his good judgement, as usual, and he narrowed his gaze, trying to get used to the open vistas around him. Their guide, a hard-faced human called Black Peter, despite his decidedly pallid complexion, stared out at the towering, brightly lit city, unimpressed. He must have lived on the surface, though why anyone would want to live in such a place was beyond Uru's comprehension. It was so... _Open_. The ground was covered in some strange substance, and little bare rock could be seen, which surprised the chitine, he'd assumed the surface to be a blasted wasteland. Turning, away from the city, he saw what appeared to be huge, oddly colored mushrooms stretching far beyond his sight. Even from this distance he could see heat signatures moving to and fro, and they were everywhere, in the city, in the air, in the thick mushroom-things, scuttling over the ground. He held three arms close to his weapons, just in case these creatures were dangerous. "It's called a _forest_," Ilix'Ith said, softly, "And those plants are called _trees_, they are similar to the reeds that grow in swampy areas, but much larger, and many wild creatures live amongst them. There is so much life here, the Underdark is a barren wasteland compared to the surface."

To breath fresh air, to see the moon, the stars, the infinite sky! Gristle's only regret was that Rizzen did not share his joy and appreciation of the beauty on the surface. He'd been born and raised underground, he'd always had a roof overhead, never seen the sky, and he was overwhelmed. Perhaps he'd start to get used to it.

A sudden, horrific shriek jolted the group, and Rizzen literally jumped to his feet, both he and Uru drawing daggers and assuming combat positions, "It's alright," Black Peter said, "It's just an owl. You know, a _bird_?" He could see that they didn't know, "It's like a bat, but with feathers. They don't bite people, they eat mice an' bugs an' such." This calmed them slightly, but _only_ slightly...

Uru looked upward at the glowing white stone suspended overhead, "So" Uru said softly, "That must be the _moon_ Eilistraee's people are always talking about." "You think that's somethin'," The guide said, "You should see the_ sun_." "No thank you." Uru shook his head, "This is bright enough for me." Black Peter turned to Ilix'Ith, "They say the illithids wanna' put out the sun. Is that true?" "Not exactly," Ilix'Ith said, "The Darkeners creed do not want to merely put out _the_ sun, they want to put out _all_ suns." The guide's mouth gaped open, "That's stupid, how could anything survive without any suns!" "They couldn't." Ilix'Ith said calmly, "My people fail to recognize the importance of gravity. We could live below ground without light, using the heat from the planet itself, but destroying just one sun would throw an entire solar system into chaos, imagine _every_ sun being extinguished, planets and moons would fly out of orbit, crash into each other... There is a balance to the universe, and my people don't always appreciate that, we tend to think the universe exists for our benefit alone."

"But that... that's crazy..." The guide stammered.

"Yes, yes it is."

To be continued...

_Notes:_

_The Darkeners_ are an illithid creed, or intellectual faction, that seek to destroy every sun in the universe. Their motto is _Darken the Light!_ They reason that since illithids can't stand the light of the sun, the sun must go, _all_ suns must go. There is a fine line between Genius and Madness, and the illithids crossed that line eons ago. I like illithids, but they are a seriously demented people.

In case you're wondering the priestly creed is called _The Venerators_. I'm not sure if that refers only to clerics of Ilsensine, or those of Maanzecorian as well.

I need to get away from open-ended sentences. I cut off sentences with... Far to often. It's one of my literary flaws.

_Black Peter_

Race- Human

Height- 5'7"

Weight- 141 pounds

Alignment- Chaotic Neutral

Class- Rogue

Black Peter will do just about anything for money, except maybe _work_. He's a Rogue, but he's also a fair Ranger and is quite familiar with the Underdark, especially Skullport. Why's he called Black Peter? Well, that's a long and interesting story, you see...


	16. Chapter 16

Heroes

16

Uru's narrowed eyes noted a small figure trailing them, a shield dwarf. Qooql was clearly interested in their activities, and he resented that. "Ilix'Ith, do you trust that Qooql fellow?"

"I... I agree with much he says, but I don't believe that he is being completely... _Honest_. I have noticed that he is trying to _Charm_ and _Dominate_ you, and I believe one should have a_ choice_ in what god they worship. I may listen to him, but I will tell him to stay away from you, if you wish." Uru grinned widely, "Thanks."

"So, you want to see the city, then?" The shaken guide asked, "It's called The City of Splendors with good reason." "Given our respective races, we'd probably be safer in the forest." Ilix'Ith pointed out. "A chitine, being unknown to most surface races, would attract curiosity, but a drow, an illithid and a troll, however, would almost certainly attract hostility." "Are you crazy, the wood's are full of monsters, ogres and trolls and..." He shut up, realizing that he had a nine-foot troll standing within arms length of himself, "I mean, it wouldn't be safe. You don't know what kind of things are lurking out there. Any of you ever heard of a _harpy_? And they're the least of the things lurking out there."

"What's a harpy?" Rizzen asked softly, he was still overwhelmed by this strange, roofless world. "The meanest, most vicious creature this side of hell." The guide said, "They're bird women who sing songs that lure victims to them, then they tear 'em apart and eat 'em, after playin' with the poor sods for a while." "Actually, there _are_ male harpies," Ilix'Ith pointed out, "It's just that most males possess breasts just like the females." "They can't be any worse than drow." Rizzen said softly, "I'd rather be torn to pieces by a harpy than forced to mate with one of my own kind." The guide considered this, "From what I've heard of drow, I'd have to agree with you."

Xaxcixlitl watched the illithid warily. The beholder didn't like illithids, he didn't like anyone other than himself, but this Qooql fellow was trying to steal one of Ghaunadaur's _Chosen_, and that wouldn't do at all.

Qooql was unnerved to suddenly find his path blocked by a huge beholder. His grimlock and dwarven guards immediately moved in, only to be blasted senseless by the being's evil eyes. Qooql swiftly performed a charm monster spell, but it was useless against the beholder's central, magic resistant eye. "Ghaunadaur looks with disfavor upon those who steal what is his." The red/black mottled orb floated closer, opening it's cavernous mouth to show rows of razor-sharp teeth, it's eye-stalks swiveling, twisting toward the wizened, diminutive illithid. "I... I don't know what you mean." "Rizzen belongs to The Elder Eye, _not_ Ilsensine. Ghaunadaur fears no mortal and no god, not even Ilsensine, if you take what rightfully is his, your god will not be able to save you." The being's long, rough tongue ran across Qooql's face, as if to devour him. "I assume you get the picture?"

"We have a problem." Ilix'Ith said, and Uru noticed his hands crawling as they usually did when he was nervous. "What kind of problem?" Uru asked.

The ground began to shake, the night air was filled with the sound of fast, heavy footfalls.

"Helm's blade! Hell-spawn are trying to infiltrate Waterdeep!" The group turned as one to see a human in shining white armor riding upon a white beast, sword drawn, bearing down upon them, "Be gone, foul minions of darkness!"

"Aw hell..." Uru growled, "I _hate_ Paladins!"

To be continued...

_Notes_:

Did I mention I _hate_ Holy Paladins? It's usually their 'Divine Mission' to commit _genocide. _If you disagree with me, I don't really care.

Fun Fact- Beholders have very little sense of taste, they can taste alcohol, but not much else. They tend to enjoy _texture_, such as the crunching of bones and the shredding of flesh...

_Xaxcixlitl_

Grand High Master Death

Lord of The Many Eyes

Unrelenting Many-Eyed Master of the Underdark

Race- Beholder (Eye Tyrant)

Size- 8'5" in Circumference

Weight- 4,600 pounds

Alignment- Lawful Evil

Class- Beholder Racial Class

Patron Deity- Ghaunadaur

While almost all Beholders worship _The Great Mother_, Xaxcixlitl worships Ghaunadaur simply for the incredible power he offers. He is an evil, power-hungry being who enjoys making up impressive titles for himself.

It's pronounced _Zack-zik-leetle_.

_Helm_

The Great Guard

The Vigilant One

The Watcher

Alignment- Lawful Neutral

Class- Dead Power/Former Intermediate Deity of Law, Planning, Protection and Strength

A god of Paladins and Warriors, Helm was the only god Ao didn't kick out of heaven, he was sent to guard the gates. Mystra killed him when trying to re-enter heaven.


	17. Chapter 17

Heroes

17

"What the_ Lolth_ is that thing?" Rizzen, like most Underdark natives, had never seen a horse, and the sight of a powerful steed bearing down upon him was unnerving, to say the least. Blades where whipped out and Gristle readied himself to slash at this foolish creature. "Fiends! In the name of Goodness and Justice I shall strike you down!" A simple _Mind Blast_ was enough to send the paladin tumbling from his steed, and Uru lept upon the dazed man's chest , pressing a dagger against his throat, "You have a _funny_ notion of Goodness and Justice, human."

Ilix'Ith easily calmed and bridled the massive horse, and Rizzen cautiously eyed the beast. "What is it?" "It is called a_ horse_, humans use them as beasts of burden, much as drow use lizards. It won't hurt you, look at it's teeth." Rizzen looked at the beast's mouth, it's teeth, while quite large, were blunt, ill suited to tearing flesh. Despite it's powerful frame and incredible speed, it was not a predator.

Uru's hot breath beat against the paladin's face, "Who the_ hell _do you think you are, attacking people for no reason!" "You aren't people! You're _monsters_! It is my _Divine Duty_ to rid the world of your wretched ki..." The dagger pressed closer against his throat, "You would kill us simply because we are different than you? That is what your god views as_ justice_?" Uru went tumbling as a halfling tackled him from the left, knocking him off the paladin. As a dwarf rushed up, panting, and holding a massive hammer, the halfling immediately went flying, landing in a crumpled heap, covered in thick webbing, "Help! Get me out of here!" Gristle seized the paladin by the throat and lifted him up with one hand as the dwarf pounded away at his legs. A backwards kick from the troll sent the dwarf flying, where he joined the hysterical halfling within a thick of chitine webbing. The paladin's eyes bulged in his head as he was being strangled, "Let him go, Gristle, he's not worth it." Ilix'Ith said, "If we kill them, then others will seek revenge." "Don't care." Gristle growled, "Nobody threatens my friends." "If you kill him, more people will try to hurt us, and they might succeed." Rizzen said, and Gristle reluctantly dropped the human, who lay gasping for breath. Gristle put a huge, three-toed foot over the human's head, "I could crush you like an egg, but Rizzen wants you to live. You lucky."

Uru glared daggers at the webbed trio who had attacked them. True, in the Underdark, unprovoked attacks were common, but they had just arrived on the surface, and this self-righteous fool had ruined their trip. That really pissed Uru off. "We came here peacefully, we just wanted to see the surface." He snarled, "And you idiots came along and ruined it! I should kill you..." "Go ahead, isn't that what _your_ _kind_ do, monster?" Uru laughed, "_My_ _kind_, human, sink our mandibles," He indicated the large black mandibles jutting from his mouth, "into our prey and suck it dry." The halfling shrieked fearfully, and the dwarf unleashed a series of outrageous profanities.

Rizzen stroked the horse's coat, he couldn't reach the mane, it was a beautiful animal, unlike anything he had ever seen before. The horse lowered it's head and made an almost comical sound of pleasure, and Rizzen smiled."Want to sit?" Gristle asked, indicating the saddle. Rizzen eyed the beast, "No, it may only respond to the human." "If you monsters harm _Starsaber_, I swear by Helm I'll..." "You'll _die_." Gristle said flatly. "We don't want to hurt it." Rizzen said, "We may be monsters to you, but _you're_ the ones who attacked _us_, remember?" Gristle lifted him so he could stroke the horse's white mane. The sky was growing brighter now, becoming uncomfortable to the visitor's eyes, "We will have to leave soon, before the sun comes up." Ilix'Ith pointed it out, "It will damage my skin and all of our eyes." Reluctantly, Uru released the trio, after Ilix'Ith put them under a deep_ Sleep_.

The illithid turned to their human guide, "Do you see, now, why we cannot enter Waterdeep?"

They stood for a moment in the rosy light, Rizzen took one last look at the white horse, almost glowing in the brightening inferno, and Gristle thrilled to the feel of wind and light upon his skin. The group returned to the Underdark as the first painful rays of the sun broke over the horizon.

To be continued...

_Notes_:

Holy Paladins, you gotta' love 'em... _As illithid food_.

In case you're wondering, Rizzen uses the name _Lolth_ as both a blasphemy and a profanity.

What _kind_ of troll is Gristle? He's a _Swamp Troll_.

Is this the same group of idiots who wanted to slay Aria in _Good Company_? Maybe, but there's no shortage of idiots in the world, sadly.


	18. Chapter 18

Heroes

18

"It's not your fault, Gristle." Rizzen told the sulking troll, "It's pretty clear that humans and elves on the surface would never accept people like us. It's their fault, not yours." Gristle sighed sadly, "They're so stupid..." "Yeah, they are. Maybe Ilix'Ith was right, maybe we'd do better in a 'forest' or, even better, a swamp, at least we all know what a swamp is..."

Gristle was angry and depressed, he had wanted so badly to go to the surface, but their trip had been a disaster. Those stupid people had attacked them, had threatened Rizzen. He couldn't ask the drow to leave his home to go to a strange and hostile world.

"Ghaunadaur is a powerful god with many servants, perhaps Amal'Gloth knows of a way to reach a swamp, one without humans, elves, dwarves or halflings." Rizzen offered. As a drow, the idea of putting himself even at mild inconvenience for anyone, let alone a troll, should have been laughable. But Rizzen's bond with Gristle was too deep for that... As far as Rizzen, or Gristle, for that matter, knew, trolls could live, at most, perhaps a hundred years, Drow could live to almost a thousand, and Rizzen had yet to reach one hundred. Gristle was likely in his mid-thirties, he had no real way of knowing. It would be only a small sacrifice for Rizzen to stay with Gristle for the rest of his life in some dark swamp, then return to the Underdark. The life of a troll was harsh, from what Rizzen knew of them, and he lacked the ability to regenerate injury that aided trolls in the battle for survival. But, they were not drow, and if he could survive slavery in Menzoberranzan, he could survive a few decades among trolls. Selflessness was not a part of normal drow psychology, and sometimes Rizzen doubted his own sanity, but a lifetime of slavery had taught him that he was not the center of the universe. He had learned humility through his suffering, empathy through the shared pain of hopelessness. "Can't make you leave for me." Gristle said, "That's not what friends do." Rizzen sat beside him, "I can _choose_ to leave with you, and_ that_ is what friends do." Rizzen could swear a tear fell from the troll's eye, "You do that, for me?" The voice was hoarse. "It's the least I can do." Rizzen said, as the breath was nearly crushed out of him by a massive hug.

Xaxcixlitl slipped silently into the temple of Ghaunadaur, it was all but empty, worshipers had no set times, only coming when they pleased or when they desired to give offerings. "Rizzen has returned unharmed, as has the troll, but it would seem the trip went badly," The beholder's voice boomed in the confines of the temple, "They were attacked on the surface." Amal'Gloth Ken'Ghaunadaur nodded, "I know, Black Peter has already told me, some thrice-damned paladin and his companions. Perhaps it is better this way, drow belong in the darkness." He paused, "I assume you spoke with Qooql?" The beholder gave an expression of distaste, "That wretched creature is half-dead already, from the feel of his flesh. He agreed with our position, though I have no doubt he placed a few curses upon me." "Afraid?" The old priest chuckled. "I do not fear those deluded brain-suckers or their god." Xaxcixlitl growled angrily, "Of course not." Amal'Gloth smiled and walked over to the alter, "Our god is a god of monsters, and of those, there is an endless supply. Our god is a god of _power_, and even The Tentacled Lord dare not cross blades with The Elder Eye." "I'm not so sure power is what Rizzen wants," The beholder's voice was calm, "He seems almost, how dare I say such of a drow? Yet, it is undeniable, he seems almost... _Humble_." The word 'humble' did not exist in the beholder vocabulary, the closest word they had for humble was _slave_, or, perhaps, _suicidal_. Almost, if not all, Beholders literally believed themselves to be superior to every other being in the world, _especially_ other beholders. The concept of humility was almost beyond their comprehension. The old priest smiled again, "Yes, I think that's part of what makes him so easily accepted, what drew that olog to him. Rizzen is a very special young man, and I have no doubt that he is destined for greatness." He paused for a moment, then sighed heavily, "I am not a young drow, I have lived over eight centuries in service of Ghaunadaur. My time will be soon, and I shall join The Elder Eye in his glorious realm. Perhaps, Rizzen has been sent to replace me in my work among the drow." He turned toward the beholder, 'You, of course, will lead the church, but he is better equipped to evangelize, to spread our teachings among the drow. You will be High Priest, Xaxcixlitl, and Rizzen will be a prophet among the people."

To be continued...

Notes:

_Olog_ is drow for Troll.

The life-span of a Troll is much debated, According to _The Slayers Guide to Trolls_, they lose their regenerative powers at around 80 and are driven out or killed, but other D&D sources say they can live anywhere from 100 to 300 years.

Rizzen must have very high _Charisma_, even those who hate drow tend to at least tolerate him. Or, perhaps, he really is blessed by Ghaunadaur.

Rizzen seems to be a _very_ popular drow name.

According to the Drow Name Generator,

_Riz_ - Ash, Dawn, East, or Eastern

_Zen_- Cutter, Gem, Jewel, or Jeweler

Given his status and the fact he was born a slave, I'd guess Rizzen's name in this case means_ 'Ash Cutter'_. A fancy way of describing a kitchen or hearth worker, or a miner, maybe...

The drow word for beholder is _B'ahlach, _plural _B'ahlachen._ Beholders are fascinating creatures and they're beginning to become a new obsession with me.


	19. Chapter 19

Heroes

19

"Do you think that _Ilmater_ could heal Selvetarm?" Jessc D'Selvetarm looked at Uru in surprise, "Ilmater? The Weeping God... Perhaps. But he will not. No one cares about the suffering of The Spider Who Waits." He looked pointedly at Uru, "No one who can do anything about it, at least. Selvetarm did nothing against the Seldarine, yet they refused to allow him to live in Arvandor with the eldalie gods because his father was that accursed liar, though his mother was Zandilar, an eldalie goddess." He snarled, "They left him to Lolth's mercy, and_ Lolth_ _zhah naut kaliath_! The Seldarine is as much to blame for our gods' torment as The Spider Queen." "Ilmater is a human god, not..." "It matters not," The priest said dismissively, "He cares not for the plight of a Ilythiiri god." Uru slumped visibly, "Then it's hopeless?" Jessc reached out and touched the face of the massive idol that dominated the temple, "I don't know..."

"A beholder?" "Yes, an unusually large and unpleasant one." Qooql was shaking, but not from fear, "I placed a curse upon that blasphemous orb!" Ilix'Ith shook his head, he doubted a curse would affect a beholder, but one never knew. "Perhaps it is for the best, conversion should be through _faith_, not mental domination. Who is the god that would covet faithless slaves rather than adoring supplicants." "Many of them, I could likely count upon the fingers of one hand those who love Lolth, yet look at her power. Gods do not require love, merely worship. In return they give us power." He saw that he'd spoken poorly, Ilix'Ith was far too _sensitive_... "It is not that the gods do not _appreciate_ our love, it is simply that the more worshipers, in any form, a deity has, strengthens them accordingly. If all of Menzoberranzan turned to Selvetarm tomorrow, Lolth would fall and he would rule the Demonweb Pits. Or destroy them, more likely." "Still, I would appreciate you not using mental domination on my friends." "Of course, you needn't worry about that, my brother." Qooql assured him, "Though it is a pity they've chosen different paths."

No one who knew Uru Drowbiter, least of all himself, would deny that he was a _sexist_, particularly where drow were concerned. There were other societies where females ruled, but drow took this to an unparalleled extreme. It was said that Lolth, upon her expulsion from Arvandor, had observed a female spider that had mated with, then fed upon, her male counterpart, and that she had based drow society upon this principle. Perhaps it was true. This is not to say that he viewed males as innocent victims of female tyranny, their oppression often made them even more vicious and cruel, with some trying to hide their own shame and pain by inflicting it upon others. Others were simply evil for the sake of evil, they practiced evil for it's own sake, not to accomplish some purpose, beyond perhaps entertainment. The drow of both sexes, most of them, anyway, took pleasure in the pain and suffering of others. He often heard upworlders in taverns, having encountered the drow, wonder how such a vicious and evil people could be in any way related to the elves of the surface. From his encounters with surface elves, he could see the resemblance quite clearly, the unbridled arrogance of people who believed themselves pure and noble and other races as nuisances at best and abominations to be slain on sight at worst. In a way, they were worse than drow, at least drow _admitted_ they were evil, and did not hide behind a veneer of purity and goodness.

_Purity and goodness._ It reminded Uru of that human paladin on the surface who sought to slay them simply because they were hideous to his eyes. Uru was a killer, as was his god, and he was good at it. He couldn't say it was wrong to kill a being simply for it's race, as he hunted drow, but he had standards, and he could not imagine blindly attacking anything that was different, even in the name of Selvetarm.

Uru spied a tall building, a temple of Mask, god of thieves, a very popular god in Skullport. The wealth of the church had allowed for great expansion, and the towers and spires were among the tallest in the city. The building also served as the headquarters of one of the many Thieves' Guilds in Skullport. Compelled by a sudden desire to see the city, Uru climbed the sheer walls toward the highest parapet.

To be continued...

_Notes_:

Yes, Uru _is_ a sexist. All the stories he's heard about the drow, most of them true, have colored his view of drow females, at least.

That 'Accursed Liar' is, of course, Vhaeraun.

_Mask_

Real Name- Lessinor

Lord of Shadows

The Lurking Lord

Master of All Thieves

Alignment- Neutral Evil

Class- Dead Power, formerly god of Shadows, Thieves and Trickery

God of thieves, Mask believes that honesty is for fools and that whatever you can take is rightfully yours. Because both Mask and Vhaeraun's priests wear similar masks and are thieves and liars, there is occasionally some confusion, though, of course, Vhaeraun is mainly served by Drow. He relinquished his divinity to Shar, evil goddess of darkness and loss, and died, but is apparently on is way back.

_Zandilar_

The Dancer

Sharess

Alignment- ? (As Sharess- Chaotic Good)

Class- Goddess of Intense, Passionate Love (I'm not kidding), Currently a part of the goddess Sharess, goddess of Hedonism.

She's basically the goddess of one-night stands. Zandilar seduced Vhaeraun, (It probably didn't take much effort.) in an attempt to use him against Lolth, but he then betrayed and tried to capture her. She escaped and later abandoned their son, Selvetarm, and was absorbed with Bast into the goddess Sharess.

_Is Lolth loved?_ While her special 'children' such as Choldrith and Yochlol may be fanatically devoted, it's likely they serve more through fear and brainwashing than love. The only person I've ever heard of who actually worshiped Lolth out of genuine love and devotion was _Sos'Umptu Baenre _from the _Starlight and Shadows_ trilogy by Elaine Cunningham. Lolth will probably reward her with a horrible fate...

_Eldalie_- Elven

_Ilythiiri_- Drow

_Lolth zhah naut kaliath_- Lolth is not merciful. The most famous drow expression, and the truest. Lolth is a merciless fiend

To LadyofShadow

_Why does Ghaunadaur favor Rizzen?_ We're talking about a god who fell in love with _Lolth_, he isn't exactly rational. I don't know either, honestly. I added a bit to the end of 18 that I'd accidentally left out, that might throw some light on Rizzen's purpose.


	20. Chapter 20

Heroes

20

Uru Drowbiter sat atop a spire and looked out across the river Sargauth and over The City of Shadows. Both river and city were bustling with trade of every conceivable kind, some of which Uru did not even want to conceive of. Portals led from the Sargauth into the Lapal sea, on the surface, allowing a steady flow of commerce with the bright lands. The river itself stretched on far into the darkness, Uru knew not where. Creatures of every conceivable race prowled or lurked within Skullport, and law was sporadic, at best. Yuan-Ti, drow and illithid slavers operated openly within the city, and anything was available, for a price.

As for the city's drow population, he knew he had nothing to fear from the Chosen of Eilistraee, at least, not as long as The Father of Lies lived. They were so busy foolishly fighting each other, however, that they mutually sabotaged any chance of destroying their hated mother. Uru had no real quarrel with The Chosen, but the Night Masks were another matter, Vhaeraun hated his son almost as much as Selvetarm hated him, only the threat of Eilistraee prevented him from turning his full attention upon the Selvetargtlin. As it was, they killed each other as often as possible. Kiaransalee, mad lich-queen of the undead, was more interested in corrupting the dead than the living. Uru shuddered at the thought of necromancy, it was not condemned under Selvetarm, but he still viewed it as among the gravest of sins. Thus, he had given instructions that his body be cremated, rather than risk being raised as a zombie, or something equally blasphemous and horrendous. He'd never encountered, to his knowledge, a follower of Zinzerena, and the goddess of assassins was all but unknown to him. He doubted she would last long against the treachery of The Spider Queen. Until meeting Rizzen, he had almost no contact with the followers of Ghaunadaur. He'd heard that in Eryndlyn, one of the chief centers of worship for Selvetarm, an avatar of The Spider Who Waits himself had appeared and assaulted the followers of Vhaeraun and Ghaunadaur before being driven off into the wilds. Doubtless Ghaunadaur had no love for Selvetarm, and vice-verse.

Lolth drow, of course, almost invariably tried to kill him whenever the opportunity arose. Lolth tolerated the Selvetargtlin because it gave males an option to serve her while still having the idea of serving a male god. The knowledge of a male god kept many male drow from revolting against the tyrannical matriarchy, thereby 'keeping the peace' and preventing the total disintegration of drow Lolth recognized the need for law and order, twisted though it was. They often fought side by side, though, much like the relationship between their respective deities, this was a forced alliance, filled with seething resentment. Lolth would gladly see Uru dead because he refused to play by her 'rules', he worshiped Selvetarm alone, and killed the followers of The Spider Queen. He thumbed his nose at one of the most powerful deities in the Underdark, and she was_ not_ amused.

Uru had a love-hate perspective of Skullport. He hated seeing scrawny urchins begging, stealing or worse just to get a little food to fill their bellies, he hated the suffering of children. He also pitied the many prostitutes who risked life and health and surrendered their dignity for the sake of survival. He hated the slavery... Hatred and pity and rage filled him whenever he entered that wretched city, which was why he lived in near solitude within the abandoned temple of Juiblex.

There were many gods who claimed to be gods of _Justice_, but for Uru Drowbiter the only justice was the swift justice of his blades, the crushing judgement of his mace. And these weapons of justice and vengeance could not reach the worst transgressor, the ultimate evil,_ Lolth_. If these gods of justice existed, why didn't they stop injustice at it's source, that fountainhead of evil known as Lolth? If they were too weak to kill her individually, then why not band together and destroy her? Was the Underdark so forsaken by the gods that they wanted it ruled by fiends? Was he living in _hell_ itself, without even knowing it? And if so, why? He knew that he'd done evil, certainly, but many _good _beings lived in the Underdark, and the children...

He had been blessed that Ilix'Ith had allowed him to stay in his hidden shelter. For some reason, he had an uncanny knack for charming illithids... Uru Drowbiter had loved his small cavern home, he'd still be there, but he knew he couldn't go back. A pair of deep dragons had moved into the main cavern into which his small cave opened, and he couldn't deal with_ that_. He'd had to use one of his secret exits to flee into the wilds of the Underdark, a spider forced from his web. Homeless again.

Still, there was much to The City of Shadows that he liked, most of all it's multiracial make-up. A simple stroll down the street exposed him to more species than he had seen in his entire life in his village, Beholders, illithids, drow, humans, goblins, grimlocks, ogres, trolls, kobolds, duergar, derro, elves, svirfnebli, Yuan-Ti, even a few nagas and the occasional fiend, just to name a few. But not chitine, chitine were too _insular_, it was the rare chitine indeed who left their village, most who did were forced out, and most of those didn't survive long enough to reach another sanctuary. He was blessed, he was a strong warrior, he had strong allies, and his god was powerful in the Underdark. He'd made it. Since then, whenever he was in the wilds, he kept an eye out for fellow chitine fugitives. He had yet to find any.

He missed his village. He had no hatred for his people, he wanted to protect them. He simply didn't want to serve Lolth. Mala, the old choldrith who had named him_ Drowbiter_, had died and her successor was far more exclusive in her worship of Lolth. He had been given the choice of serving Lolth alone or exile, as even the choldrith was afraid to try to kill him, and he had, with a heavy heart, left the village. Chitine worshiped Lolth, but not in the same way as the drow; fights were rarely to the death, males and females, save the choldrith, gained rank through strength, not gender. Still, some things were unconscionable to Uru, for instance, sometimes a chitine infant would be born with red eyes, and the superstitious creatures, in their great hatred and fear of the drow, would murder the infant, thinking that it's red eyes indicated that it was possessed by a drow spirit. The baseless fear would have been almost comical, had it not been so cruelly exacted upon the innocent children unfortunate enough to be born with red eyes.

To be continued...

Notes:

_Kobolds_ are small, reptilian humanoids. They are considered great miners and trap-makers.

_Yuan-Ti_ are a varied race of serpentine humanoids ranging from humans with serpent heads to serpents with human heads and everything in between.

_Svirfnebli_ are Deep Gnomes, the best known being Belwar Dissengulp, a friend of Drizzt Do'Urden

_Eryndlyn_ is a drow city where worship of Lolth is lax and other faiths are able to openly practice. Lolth, of course, disliked this and 'blessed' the city by sending an avatar of Selvetarm to slay the 'heathens'.

Now we know why Uru left his home, he was forced out by a pair of dragons who chose the cavern beside his lair as a nest.

Uru considers Lolth the root of all evil, but he doesn't know much about other evil beings outside the Dark Seldarine, like Asmodeus or Graz'zt, who may be even more evil. He views Ilsensine as more cold and indifferent than evil.

_Graz'zt_

The Demon Prince

Race- Demon (Tanar'ri)

Gender- Male

Height- 9'

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Demon Lord

Incredibly handsome and infinitely evil, Graz'zt is one of the most powerful of the Demon Lords. He's also one of the most carnal, he's an expert at seduction, and has countless offspring. He also enjoys killing, lots and lots of killing. Sex and violence, add rock and roll and he'll have a hit... He rules a region of the Nine Hells known as Azzagrat.

_Zinzerena_

The Hunted

Princess of Outcasts

Rebuker of Shadow

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Dead power, formerly Demigoddess of Assassins and Chaos.

A drow who rose to goddess-hood after witnessing a battle between a beholder and a Slaad sent by Keptolo, Lolth's Consort, to kill said beholder. When the beholder won, she moved in and murdered the injured, exhausted being and stole the Slaad's magical weapons. She drew away some of those who were tired of Lolth's oppressive ways. In canon, she was murdered by Lolth and impersonated by her. In a cruel irony, those who follow Zinzerena to escape Lolth now unknowingly serve The Spider Queen.

_Keptolo_

The Eager Consort

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Divine Consort of Lolth, Demigod of Assassins, Gossip, Lies, Males and Sexual Prowess.

Keptolo is a male drow demigod who serves as a willing lover to Lolth. He teaches that males must obey their matrons and should manipulate and destroy others through gossip and treachery. He represents the worst aspects of male drow. Uru would hate him, if he knew he even existed. He was humiliated when Zinzerena stole from him, and hates her passionately.

I have no idea why Keptolo and Zinzerena both wanted to kill this particular beholder, perhaps he had something they coveted, or maybe he had made the mistake of settling too near some drow city. Or maybe they both just felt like killing the poor S.O.B. for kicks.

I'd never even heard of Keptolo until literally minutes before I wrote these notes.


	21. Chapter 21

Heroes

21

_All creatures have their place, and all are fit to wield power. Those who hunt weed out the weak and strengthen the stock of all. Those who rebel or who walk apart find new ways and new things and do the most to advance their races. Creatures of power best house the energy of life, which Ghaunadaur reveres and represents. Make sacrifices to The Eye. Persuade others to sacrifice themselves to Ghaunadaur or in service of The Eye. Further knowledge and fear of Ghaunadaur, and, in the end, give yourself to Ghaunadaur in unresisting self-sacrifice. Convert all beings to the worship of Ghaunadaur. Slay all clergy of other faiths, plundering their temples or holdings for wealth to better your own lot and to further the worship of Ghaunadaur._

The Creed of Ghaunadaur.

"There is a swamp _beneath_ Skullport called The Slitherswamp," Amal'Gloth said, "but it is a perilous land filled with serpents of all kinds and ruled by Dark Nagas." Rizzen shook his head, "I don't mean deeper, I mean on the surface." "You don't understand, boy, our kind are not meant to live on the surface, that is Correlon's curse upon us, the sunlight burns our eyes,_ literally _damages them." Amal'Gloth replied, " Even the relative darkness of a swamp would be intolerably bright." "What about a cave... He could sleep in day come out at night?" Gristle suggested, "Yes, a cave, or a troll lair, would provide protection from the sun, but..." he put an arm around Rizzen's shoulder, "I'm an old drow, Rizzen, and my time is coming, _soon_. Xaxcixlitl will become High Priest, but he is no evangelizer, no great speaker. You have charisma,_ presence_..." "You're dying?" Rizzen replied, shocked. "Yes, I am. To avoid the... _Consequences_ of my disease, I shall give myself to Ghaunadaur." Rizzen arched a slender brow, "Give yourself..." "As a willing sacrifice, yes. Ghaunadaur enjoys a willing sacrifice more than all others. By my death I shall please my god and bring his blessing upon this temple." Gristle thought again of the tapestries that adorned the temple, tapestries depicting crawling people being devoured by slimes and monsters. He shuddered. Amal'Gloth smiled, "It is not something I fear, and, compared to the death this slow disease will inflict upon me, it is even more to be desired. My usefulness has ended, I am old and weak and wracked with pain, why should I continue to live in this way when I can serve The Elder Eye anew in his realm?" His wrinkled face smiled softly, "I have no children, none that I know of, anyway, as since my escape from Lolth I have devoted my entire life to Ghaunadaur. I want_ you_ to have my name, Rizzen. You would no longer be Rizzen the Houseless, you would be _Rizzen Ken'Ghaunadaur_." Rizzen was stunned, he would have a _name_, not a name of a noble house, yet a name still, the name of a priest of a mighty god! "Thank you, my lord." he said humbly, "But, who will teach me in the way of The Elder Eye?" Amal'Gloth shook his head, "I do not know, Rizzen, but I do know that Ghaunadaur will find a way."

Uru scanned the drow quarter with keen eyes, still clinging to his perch atop the temple of Mask, the god of shadows. His eyes quickly settled upon another temple, the temple of Lolth. It was beautiful, in a way, much like the drow themselves, beautiful on the outside, filled with evil within. He considered ways that he could harass The Spider Queen; He could set fire to the temple, a futile act that would assuredly end in his death. It was also cowardly, he preferred to face his foes directly, arson, like poisoning, was not the way of a true warrior. He dearly wanted to enter that cursed place, kill the priestesses, and defile the altar, but he knew that was impossible. Selvetarm was enslaved to Lolth, he could neither aid nor protect his servant in such an audacious attack upon his mistress, indeed, once past the threshold, Uru would be in _her_ web, and might fall under her power. It might have been worth it, if death was the only price he'd have to pay, but Lolth would have his _soul_ as well...

The soul of a mortal, (If not unnaturally imprisoned in the rotting cadaver by vile necromancy), either passed into the plane of the dead or joined the god it had worshiped in life. Not for the first time, Uru Drowbiter worried about his own soul. Selvetarm dwelled with Lolth at the heart of the Demonweb Pits. If he joined his lord after death, he would face Lolth herself. He wanted to kill the whore, but he knew that was impossible, there was no way he could stand before her. His afterlife would be one of eternal torment if he joined The Spider Who Waits. Selvetarm, himself a slave, could not protect him, even if he wanted to, which was an unsure proposition at best. He and his god, bound together in endless agony.

Well, if he was already damned, why not be _double_-damned...

He swiftly climbed down to the street, and made rapid pace toward the drow quarter of Skullport.

With Amal'Gloth Ken'Ghaunadaur's impending demise, Xaxcixlitl stood to inherit impressive power and prestige among the followers of The Elder Eye. The only obstacle he could see was Rizzen, as he was viewed by many as Chosen of Ghaunadaur. But, as if a gift from Ghaunadaur himself, Rizzen wanted to go to the _surface_ and live among the _trolls_. Madness, surely, but it effectively eliminated a potential rival for the position of High Priest. He would likely not survive such an endeavor, and even if he did, it would be many years before Xaxcixlitl would have to deal with the charismatic drow. His misbegotten loyalty to that troll all but assured the beholder's position. The Many-Eyed Scourge of The Underdark blessed that stupid brute for convincing Rizzen to leave Skullport. He could even manipulate the young drow into believing that it was his special mission to spread the faith among the heathen upworlders. That would keep him away for a long, long time...

The entire cult had gathered, as well as Rizzen and Gristle, to watch their ancient priest present the ultimate sacrifice in the name of his lord...

Amal'Gloth Ken'Ghaunadaur walked toward the altar, chanting loudly. As he approached a purple mist shrouded the sanctuary, taking the shape of a giant eye. From the pupil of this eye stepped a handsome male drow, draped in fine purple armor, who smiled wickedly at the assembled worshipers. The deity opened his arms, as if to embrace the aged priest, then suddenly twisted and warped, stretched and expanded into a massive, purple ooze with a single, shining purple eye. Amal'Gloth walked forward, steadfast, into the amorphous mass of his god, and vanished. Guttural sounds came from the monstrous deity, and then it, too, vanished. Amal'Gloth Ken'Ghaunadaur had sacrificed himself to The Elder Eye.

To be continued...

_Notes_:

_Thus Ghaunadaur appears..._

I am, of course, not advocating suicide, I merely meant to show another, darker part of the worship of The Eye._  
_

I've read that Ghaunadaur does not communicate in any known language, speaking only in guttural noises. When he does need to communicate, he does so telepathically, and only in simple phrases, like 'Yes', 'No' etc... Or a mental image of what he wants.

He is also a mortal enemy of Eilistraee. The Promenade was built atop a site holy to Ghaunadaur, and one of his avatars was imprisoned by The Chosen beneath it. The Elder Eye is understandably unhappy about this situation and, in canon, sent an army of slimes, oozes, Ghaunadauns, etc..., freed the avatar, destroyed the Promenade and all but wiped out the Chosen of Eilistraee.

I once again have to look at the problem of _Alignment_, namely, whether or not I need to revise the character's alignments. Gristle was listed as _Neutral_, but his loyalty and faithfulness to Rizzen would seem to make that inaccurate. He may be _Chaotic Good_.

Present Alignments

Uru Drowbiter- Chaotic Neutral

Rizzen- Chaotic Neutral

Gristle- Neutral

Ilix'Ith- Chaotic Neutral

_To LadyofShadow_

I don't like Keptolo either, from what little I know of him. He's the 'Just be a good little bitch and the Matron will throw you a bone every now and then' type. I suppose one could argue that's the 'best' way for a male drow to live under Lolth, but even being a high-ranking slave is still being a slave.

I'll state his Creed as found on the _Obsidian Portal_

_Feed the vanity of your mistress, and all her treasures shall be yours. Be careful whom you offend, and keep an expendable companion nearby to hold culpable for your crimes. Gossip can be as deadly as the venom on an assassin's blade. Use the poison of words to destroy your rivals, that you may claim for yourself all they once presumed was theirs._

In other words; Do what the mistress says, and she'll reward you. If you screw up, always have someone else to take the blame. Use gossip and lies to ruin others who might threaten your position or who have something you want.

I like Uru too, of course. It looks like his future is pretty bleak, though, doesn't it?


	22. Chapter 22

Heroes

22

_Be always kind, except in battle with evil. Encourage happiness everywhere. Learn and teach new songs, dances and the flowing dance of skilled swordwork. Promote harmony between the races. Befriend strangers, shelter those without homes, and feed the hungry. Repay rudeness with kindness. Repay violence with swift violence, so that those who cause it are quickly dealt with. Aid drow in distress and give them The Lady's message: "A rightful place awaits you in the Realms Above, in The Land of The Great Light. Come in peace and live beneath the sun again where trees and flowers grow."_

The Creed of Eilistraee.

Among chitine who worshiped Lolth, the temple was always situated in the very center of the village, a heart shaped construct of webbing and stone in which dwelled the choldrith and the tribe's children. Uru had been taught the ways of Lolth by Mala within just such a temple. Among the drow, however... The temple was massive, ornate columns and heavy brickwork with massive doors. The doors were unlocked so that the faithful might come at any time to offer praise and sacrifice, but it was also guarded, a large drider, chained to a column and doubtless _Charmed_ by the priestesses to allow only the faithful inside. Spiders of all sizes and kinds lurked in the shadows, climbing the walls, an extra level of protection. Uru was loath to harm either drider or spider, the drider was merely another victim of The Spider Queen, and spiders were just mindless animals. But, given the nature of driders, it would almost certainly be more merciful to kill him, but he would have to do so in fair combat. Uru Drowbiter stabbed no-one in the back. Even if he killed the drider, the spiders would swarm over him like a flood... Doubt nagged at his mind; What the hell did he hope to accomplish? To die in battle against insurmountable odds? Was it worth it?

"You _are_ insane, Uru Drowbiter." Uru jumped five feet into the air and swung, a dagger in each hand, to find Ilix'Ith standing in the shadows behind him. Uru fought to keep his voice down, "You nearly got yourself killed! Never sneak up on a _Selvetargtlin_!" "Never defile a temple, Uru. No matter whom is the deity, even Lolth. This is a center of her power, a hub of her web, she is too strong here. She could easily summon a Yochlol to deal with you." "Let her, I'd love to put the bite on a Handmaiden of Lolth!" It was pure braggadocio, of course, Uru knew he'd be helpless against a Yochlol. "I doubt the taste would be very appealing." Ilix'Ith leaned against the wall behind him, vanishing into shadow, "Besides, beyond the drider and the lesser spiders, there are twenty priestesses and a dozen guards inside. You would be dead before you even glimpsed the altar, unless they dragged you there as a sacrifice." He was silent for a moment, "I have a better idea."

"At least this is something... Stealing from_ her_..." Uru quickly picked the lock on the drider's chain, as Ilix'Ith led the creature forward. The illithid was taking a terrible risk, if Lolth wished, she could use his mental link to attack his mind directly, and, with his god dead, the cleric would have no protection. She must be amused by their efforts, rot her stinking bones. Uru scuttled under the creature's legs and away from the temple doors. "How in the Nine Hells are we going to hide a _drider_?" He whispered fiercely, the _Invisibility_ spell had allowed them to get this far, but there was another problem, "They may not see us, but they'll realize this unfortunate creature is gone _very_ quickly." He opened a portal, and, as the trio stepped through, Uru wondered for the first time about his friend's sudden spell-casting abilities.

Within the ruins of Juiblex' temple, the drider stood dumbly before the illithid and the chitine. The upper body, the part that was still drow, looked to be little more than skin and bones, with long, unkempt hair, gnarled ,clawed hands and vicious fangs. The lower body, the spider, was great and bloated, like an overstuffed sack of potatoes perched upon eight long legs. Ilix'Ith took something out of his vest and began chanting softly, the item began to glow. It was a pendant depicting the head of a mind flayer, with the tentacles wrapped around the world itself. _The Holy Symbol of Ilsensine_. The drider screamed in agony and fell to the ground, "Pull him out, quickly." Uru didn't understand, "Pull...?" "Grab his arms and _pull_!" Uru slid firm hands under the drider's arms and began to pull, there was a sickening, rending sound, then he saw the drow's lower body begin to emerge from the spider, slick with blood and ichor like a newborn babe. Hips, legs and then feet emerged from that bloated mass, and the chitine finally pulled the drow free of his cursed spider body. The man was unconscious, under a heavy_ Sleep_ spell, but he was whole, fully formed. A drow again. "Impossible..." Uru muttered, "the lower body, the spider, _is_ the drow's transformed body, you can't pull a man out of his own legs..." "Ilsensine can do_ anything_, my friend." Uru shook his head, "So Qooql converted you?" "You could say that, but that's not important now, now we must deal with our guest."

After cleaning the gore from the drow's body, and dressing him in leather armor pilfered from amongst the bones of prior meals, they decided to take him to the only place that might be safe for him, _The Promenade of Eilistraee_. Ilix'Ith lifted the limp, painfully thin man in his own gangly arms, and the trio headed back toward Skullport.

Uru laughed as he saw drow frantically rushing about, terrified that a drider was on the loose. He passed within striking distance of a stern-faced priestess of Lolth, but forced himself to resist the temptation to kill her, he was too busy for pleasure now.

A priestess of Eilistraee looked up at the approaching trio and stared for a moment, then smiled. Uru had the eerie feeling that the woman recognized him. Did _all_ of these people know him? He motioned toward the unconscious drow, "You _people_ might want this," He said gruffly, "We have too many _complications_ to deal with already." The priestess took the man in her arms gracefully, "This one has suffered much..." She said, sadly, looking over his tortured, thin face. "Who has _not_?" Uru replied. "Thank you for bringing him to us, The Dark Maiden will care for him." "Better than she cared for _Selvetarm_, I hope." Uru shot back, "Besides, thank Ilix'Ith, he did the miracle-work." "Ilsensine provided the miracle, I was merely the vessel." Ilix'Ith said humbly, "_Ilsensine_ saved this man?" The priestess face registered pure shock, Uru gloated, so they didn't know everything! She recovered her composure well, "You needn't worry, we will care for him." "Who's worried, I've got drow to _kill_." Eilistraee may have saved his life, but he found her servants unnerving, drow were supposed to be vicious, selfish and cruel, not... _Kind_... Except Rizzen. For some reason, Rizzen did not even seem to be a drow to Uru. First Rizzen, now this one, saving drow was beginning to become a bad habit with Uru, something he needed to rectify before his reputation was tarnished forever. Who in the Underdark would fear Uru _Drowsaver_?

"He is the missing drider, is he not?" Uru clicked his mandibles in frustration, how in the Nine Hells did she know that? "Yes, he is. So when he wakes up, he's likely to be a bit... _Cranky_..." The priestess laughed, a musical sound, "You two have great courage, if questionable judgement, taking a drider from the very steps of _her_ temple. By your courage you may have freed his soul from the web of the Spider Queen." Uru found that thought hilarious, as both he and his god were still trapped within that very web. "You can still free_ yourself_, Uru Drowbiter, your sacrifice will not help The Spider Who Waits." Uru cursed savagely, "How the _Lolth_ do you know what I'm thinking! Are you Eilistraee in disguise again?" Both clerics looked at the chitine in shock, "You spoke with Eilistraee?" "Yes." He answered simply. The priestess shook her head at his nonchalant attitude toward such a blessing, but, then, he did not serve the goddess. "No, I'm not The Dark Maiden, but I can see that you are in conflict. You don't believe you _deserve_ to be saved, do you? Not while Selvetarm still suffers." "And you believe I deserve better?" "Yes, I do, but it doesn't matter what _I_ believe, it matters what _you_ believe." "And how do I save myself? By serving Eilistraee?" "Not necessarily, there are many paths, this is just one. You are not evil. Do not let Lolth keep you bound, do not follow the path she has _forced_ upon Selvetarm, he has no choice, _you_ do." Uru shrugged wearily, "Do I, _Really_?" The priestess regarded him sadly, then took the sleeping drow and walked into the shadows...

As they walked away from The Promenade, Uru finally broke the silence,

"Ilix'Ith."

"Yes, Uru?"

"I am _not_ cleaning up those drider guts back at the temple."

To be continued...

_Notes:_

I've wanted to write a scene where someone pulls a drow out of a drider for a long time. I know that the legs and lower body are transformed into, not encased by, the spider's body, but this is a sort of magical 'rebirth'. Besides, _My story, My rules!_

Newer sources now say that Driders are actually _blessed _of Lolth or Selvetarm, not cursed. I don't buy it.

The great Drowbiter is prejudiced! Yes, sexist _and_ prejudiced! He's anti-drow and anti-elf, most of the time, anyway.

Poor Uru! He just can't seem to be_ bad_!

_To LadyofShadow_

I think he's just given up hope, he sees himself and Selvetarm as lost causes, doomed regardless of what they do. He may secretly feel he doesn't _deserve_ anything better. Especially anything his god doesn't have. In the next chapter I'll explain a little about the Selvetargtlin and their way of thinking. That may help some. As for Rizzen, we'll have to see, but Gristle will certainly be very unhappy about what's happened. Xaxcixlitl also wants Rizzen as far away as possible, so he won't have to share any power or glory, he wouldn't be too unhappy if Rizzen left the faith. We also have to look at the fact that different people can worship the same deity in totally different ways. For instance, the chitine and the drow both worship Lolth, but with radically different viewpoints. Among chitine, males are actually equal, they can even lead households! To a Lolth drow, that would be heresy.


	23. Chapter 23

Heroes

23

_War is the ultimate expression of individual power, and only through battle and death can one realize the respect of one's comrade's. Hone your fighting skills constantly, and teach those who would follow into the fray. Never give or receive quarter, and die amidst the bloodlust of battle against overwhelming odds. Cultivate as many different weapon tricks and combat maneuvers as a spider has arms, and never fear that hidden venom, like a secret vengeance waiting to strike, will serve you ill._

The Creed of Selvetarm.

_Fear is as strong as steel, while love and respect are soft, useless feelings that none can lean on. All drow who do not worship Lolth must be converted or destroyed. All weak and rebellious drow must be weeded out. All who impugn the faith must perish. Males or slaves of other races who act independently of Lolth's dictates must be sacrificed to Lolth. Children are to be raised as loyal worshipers of Lolth, and every family must produce at least one priestess to serve The Spider Queen better than her parents. Arachnids of all sorts are to be revered, and anyone who mistreats or kills a spider must die._

The Creed of Lolth.

Lolth was displeased. Uru Drowbiter, this wretched little chitine, (and a male, at that!) Was daily growing more and more bold in his attacks against her. He was insignificant, of course, but he was an annoyance. He and that illithid fool had stolen a drider from the steps of her very temple, and given him to Eilistraee! Now that the illithid was serving Ilsensine, she would have to be cautious, she had no desire to share Diinkarazan's fate. "Is the mighty Mistress of the Demonweb Pits _afraid_ of The Tentacled Lord?" Selvetarm grinned, an expression full of malice and hatred. Uru was _his_ servant, and he was making Lolth look like a fool, "Or do you wish to go fight Ilsensine in The Caverns of Thought?" "Perhaps I shall send _you_, my dear Champion," Lolth hissed, "You are his master. Control him!" Selvetarm scuttled across the Lolth's web, woven from damned souls, a manic look in his eyes, "I have no control over him, _you_ are the _great_ goddess of The Underdark, Queen of Spiders. If _you_ cannot stop one chitine, what can_ I _do?" His words dripped sarcasm as his venommace dripped poison. Lolth would punish him, but it was worth it, seeing her squirm. "Perhaps you could deal with him as you dealt with _Drizzt Do'Urden_..." "I told you _never_ to mention _that_ name!" A talon slashed across the face of The Spider Who Waits, leaving a gash that dribbled yellow blood. The grin never left his face, "Oh, yes, I remember, that didn't go so well for you, did it? Old Matron Baenre and thousands of drow joined us that day..." Another blow staggered him, and he nearly fell from the web into the endless pits below. "BE SILENT! I am the Mistress, you are the slave! And a slave who taunts his mistress is not long for this world!" She suddenly smiled, adopting a look of malicious, mocking concern, "But, of course, my _dear _grandson, I will _never_ kill you, you are far too... _Precious_ to me," She stroked his bleeding face with a claw, "You will be mine,_ forever_..." Selvetarm shuddered, and something more than blood streamed down his ebony cheeks...

"So, Qooql's gone?" Uru stretched his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, he had urgent business in the Giant Run Mountains."

"Forgive me for saying this, but, do you actually _trust_ him?"

Ilix'Ith considered for a moment, "_No_, not with regard to his..._ recruitment_ methods." He leaned forward on his elbows on the table, "However, I believe in the power of Ilsensine and I know that I cannot return to my own people and worship him there." He pulled out his pendant with the holy symbol of Maanzecorian, "I have _not_ renounced The Philosopher-Savant, I can serve _both_ Ilsensine and Maanzecorian, and I have hope that one day he will return."

"_Hope?_ That's something in short supply, my friend." _At least, in my life._ Uru took a deep draught of ale. "We need to find Rizzen and Gristle..."

"Uru." Ilix'Ith said suddenly, "We must go to the temple of Selvetarm." "Why? Do you wish to..." Ilix'Ith's tone became more urgent, "The servants of The Masked Lord have mounted an assault." "Vhaeraun! But how? Our temple is hidden..." Uru turned to run, but Ilix'Ith grabbed him by the shoulder with bony fingers, "That will take too long, let me portal us in."

Jessc D'Selvetarm held a longsword in one hand and a heavy mace in the other, swinging both expertly as he waded into the masked attackers, shouting his god's name. Along with the few other clergy present, the high priest was a powerful warrior, even his hardened braids were deadly weapons when he whipped his head about. The Vhaeraunites, used more to striking out from the shadows, were relying on sheer numbers. And numbers they had in abundance. They were good fighters, but nowhere near the level of the Selvetargtlin.

In the back of the crowd, a mage was mumbling the words to a powerful _Fire_ spell. It was clear that they had underestimated the Selvetargtlin. The sudden revelation of the Selvetargtlin's location, had seemed a gift from Vhaeraun, a chance to wipe out their enemies and destroy their lair, but now he suspected the vision had come from another source. A fireball began to form and he started to shout his brethren clear. His mouth closed, the fireball vanished, and he turned unwillingly to see an illithid, hungry tentacles reaching toward him.

"SELVETARM!" Uru Drowbiter literally threw himself into the melee, striking out with all his weapons, his mandibles and even his sharp-taloned feet. Jessc smiled as he saw the tiny berserker, this would be interesting. The servants of Vhaeraun struck desperately at the tiny figure dodging among them, a dagger caught him in the left shoulder, but he lashed out with his light mace and crushed the attacker's skull. The survivors turned and fled, ignoring the feeding mind flayer in their haste, the Selvetargtlin hot on their heels.

Selvetarm laughed bitterly, "Did you honestly think that The Masked Liar's whimpering cowards could defeat my Selvetargtlin?" Lolth, laughed as well, something that made her grandson scowl, "That was merely weeding out the weak, child. I had hoped that your_ father's_ followers," She drew out the word _father_, relishing Selvetarm's hatred of Vhaeraun, "would have been more effective, but either way, many of my enemies have died this day." Selvetarm gnashed his teeth bitterly, his glee over the death of the Vhaeraunites was tainted by the knowledge that their deaths profited his hated mistress. Selvetarm would have screamed with rage, but he knew it would only bring her pleasure. She'd won. She always won. And she always would.

Dead of both sides lay scattered about the small temple of Selvetarm, the Selvetargtlin had died as they had expected to die, in battle against a hated enemy. Jessc praised their courage even as he tended the wounds of the injured. Ilix'Ith, though a priest of another faith, aided in carrying the bodies of the Vhaeraunites out of the chapel and throwing them into the lair of an ever-welcoming, multi-tentacled monster. No one knew exactly what kind of monster it was, but it ate everything they threw into it's pit, making it very useful indeed...

"I see your Haszak friend has finally converted to The Tentacled Lord." Jessc observed, while healing Uru's shoulder, "Ilsensine holds great power, but he does not use it. He seeks conquest and domination of all life, only not cleanly, by the sword, but by the insidious control of minds and warping of souls..." "Well, he aided us this day, whatever the reason." Uru observed, "And from what I know of Ilsensine, he always has a reason for what he does."

To be continued...

_Notes_:

I talked about Diinkarazan earlier in the story, when Uru was questioning Qooql about Ilsensine, but just to remind everyone.

_Diinkarazan_ is the derro god, who, with his brother Diirinka, stole from Ilsensine, when the god appeared, Diirinka stabbed his brother in the back to distract him and escaped. Diinkarazan is now trapped forever in a hellish realm, bound to his throne and tormented by visions of his greatest fears. _Ilsensine is not merciful_.

I've also repeatedly stated that Maanzecorian was slain by Orcus, technically, he was murdered by an _aspect_ of Orcus called_ Tenebrous_. I don't see the difference, but I just want to be accurate.

I have yet to find a written Creed for Ilsensine, but it would basically be _All that is not Illithid is Thrall._ Maanzecorian would simply add something about wresting every last bit of knowledge from the thrall races.

_To LadyofShadow_:

Its so hard to explain... Uru was only taught about Lolth as a child, that she was the only deity in existence. So he had already resigned himself to damnation inside the Demonweb Pits, because there was nowhere else to go (That he knew of). He later learned about Selvetarm, and felt that they had a great deal in common, both were enslaved to Lolth and hoping to break free. Uru has many negative qualities, but he has a strong sense of_ loyalty_. Now, even though he knows that there are other deities, he still can't bring himself to abandon Selvetarm. The tragedy is, he knows he can break free of Lolth at any time, but he would have to abandon the being he cares for the most. Uru truly _cares_ about Selvetarm. He knows Selvetarm has little to no chance at freedom, his god is a slave, but he is in a far worse position, he has given up all hope. The greatest tragedy of all is that Selvetarm is so twisted by evil, hatred and madness that he doesn't even care about his own worshipers. He cares only for the bloodshed and violence they cause. Uru is selling his soul for a god who literally_ cannot _love him. Selvetarm is proud of Uru's accomplishments in his name, but he does not truly care for him. Will Uru allow himself to be 'saved'? Only time will tell.

_Ilix'Ith_ has not abandoned Maanzecorian, he has simply become polytheistic while he awaits Maanzecorian's return. Is it considered polytheism when one of the gods is dead? If Maanzecorian did return, he would likely credit Ilsensine and continue to worship both.


	24. Chapter 24

Heroes

24

_Help all who hurt, no matter who they are. The truly holy take on the suffering of others. If you suffer in his name, Ilmater is there to support you. Stick to your cause if it is right, no matter the pain or peril. There is no shame in a meaningful death. Stand up to all tyrants, and allow no injustice to go unchallenged. Emphasize the spiritual nature of life over the existence of the material body._

The Creed of Ilmater.

"Don't worry."

"It _ATE_ him! Ghaunadaur ate him!"

Gristle was clearly disturbed by Amal'Gloth Ken'Ghaunadaur's death, and, to be honest, so was Rizzen, "Does a good god eat his people?" "They all feed off of us, in one way or another," Xaxcixlitl glided over, with a grin that split his spherical body in half, "Are you deterred by this, Rizzen Ken'Ghaunadaur?" Rizzen stiffened, he didn't like the beholder, he was a true predator, "It was what he wanted," Rizzen said flatly. The beholder wrapped several long eyestalks over the young drow's thin shoulder, "Rizzen, my boy," He said gravely, "The loss of Amal'Gloth Ken'Ghaunadaur is a grave blow to us." Rizzen nodded slowly, "But," The beholder continued, "Before he left us, he told me of his dream for you." "For _me_?" "Yes, he told me that he hoped that you would spread the faith among the races of the surface." Rizzen was skeptical, "I was under the impression he wanted me to stay in the Underdark." Xaxcixlitl sighed, "A being's thoughts change as his death approaches, especially one as in tune with the will of the gods as our departed priest." It was clear to the young drow that the beholder was lying. Among his own people, the struggle for position and rank was literally cutthroat, so why would it be any different among other races? He had somehow gained favor with the previous priest, but the new cleric might find him an unwanted hindrance to his own personal ambitions. He would have to play this carefully, in order to survive...

"Rizzen! Gristle!" They turned to see Uru and Ilix'Ith approaching, Uru raised both right hands in greeting, "We were worried about you, it's seems like everyone in the Underdark is trying to kill us." Gristle's eye narrowed, "Why?" "Because Lolth hates me." Uru said casually, "And I hate her back." "Lolth is a formidable foe, Uru Drowbiter." Xaxcixlitl looked the chitine over, "She rules the underdark, and she never gives up." "Neither do I." "Why do you serve a god who is a slave to your greatest and most hated foe? What possible gain..." "I'm getting tired of that question," Uru growled, "It's not about_ gain_, it's about_ loyalty_." An eye the size of Uru's skull twisted on a long stalk to look into his own multifaceted eyes, "Loyalty?" The beholder spoke the word as if it were utterly unknown to him. He did know of loyalty, such as Gristle and Rizzen's strange bond, but he did not possess the quality himself. "You would spend eternity in hell with _Lolth_ herself out of loyalty to a god who cares only for bloodshed and ignores his own worshipers?" Uru instinctively reached for his blades, but his movements were slow, uncertain. He knew that Selvetarm was mad, that thrice-damned Spider-Queen had turned him into a monster who lived only for hatred and bloodshed. He could never return Uru's devotion, even if he desired. Uru could give no reply to the beholder, because he knew it spoke the truth.

Rizzen was unable to sleep. He shifted in his rough silken bed, looking around at the temple of Juiblex. Ghaunadaur was so powerful even his avatars had worshipers of their own. He wondered why this one had been abandoned, or if had been deliberately destroyed. He had been offered quarters in the city by the church, but he didn't trust Xaxcixlitl. He trusted this chitine and_ haszak_ more than anyone in Skullport. He understood, now, the hostility towards _The Eye_, Ghaunadaur was a great and powerful god of outcasts and monsters. That did not trouble Rizzen in the least, as he and Gristle were both to many people. But Amal'Gloth Ken'Ghaunadaur's death had shaken him, he had seen his god, and it had been a thing of horror. But, everything was a horror to someone, and he was _a_ god. What truly concerned him was this: What sort of afterlife awaited the servants of Ghaunadaur? Would he be transformed into a slime or jelly in some rank, loathsome lair of the Abyss? He shuddered at the thought. He did not view The Elder Eye as evil, even after watching him devour his own priest, he was far more merciful than Lolth, but he was afraid. Afraid of what might be expected, or required, of him. And what of Gristle? What would happen to him? Gristle was so loyal to him, they had suffered so much together, if he was in danger...

Uru, too, slept poorly. Selvetarm, the _real _Selvetarm, had died long ago, the day he slew Zanassu and was corrupted by his power and Lolth's evil. He was a mere revenant, Uru Drowbiter was worshiping a dark shadow of a god, the broken, evil remnants of what was once a beautiful, innocent being. Was he willing to follow his mad god into the very heart of darkness? Into the Demonweb Pits and presence of the Arch-Fiend herself?

The following day,

The chitine were a rare people, only a few thousand, at most, existed in all of Toril. This was due to two factors, the _first_ being that they were the result of drow magical experimentation upon slaves in the city of Ched Nasad, the entire chitine race were the descendants of those lucky few who had escaped. The _second_, because they were not a 'natural' species, the birthing process was extremely difficult for the chitine. Almost half of all chitine died at birth, and many females died in labor. There were other major factors, of course; Drow actively hunted chitine even as chitine actively hunted drow, the Underdark was a dangerous and treacherous place for all life, even illithids had to tread carefully, and the chitine were relatively small and weak. Because they generally knew only of Lolth, they lived violently and died at her whim, and it was the rare chitine who turned to another deity, rarer still a_ benevolent_ deity. Uru knew of no tribe devoted to another deity or power, his people worshiped the same demoness whom their most hated enemies served, the demoness responsible for the very atrocities they claimed to be avenging! And he might as well be serving her, for was Selvetarm not _The Champion of Lolth_? Not of his own free will, of course, Selvetarm hated Lolth more than Uru could imagine, but he was still her slave...

He knew of, though had never met, a few chitine who had not only broken free of Lolth's web but also joined in heroic endeavors or fled to the bright lands of the surface in search of something better. He hoped they'd found it, but he doubted it.

Uru had little opinion regarding humans, they were so varied it was hard to gather a single stereotype. They were so numerous, even more numerous than the drow, certainly more numerous than the illithids, or else the illithids would already rule the planet, sun or no sun. Some were as cruel and treacherous as drow, others as intellectual as illithids, others mad as derro; There were thieves and holy people, scholars and fools, brutal warriors and selfless pacifists, (_Pacifist_ being a word unknown to the pidgin drow-based chitine vocabulary, the closest word being _Rathar_, 'coward'). Some would sooner die than harm the vilest of creatures, others would kill you for the simple fact that they could. A strange, diverse people, one had to be ever cautious around them, like drow, they were masters of deception. And they tended to keep bad company, haughty elves and shiftless halflings. A journey into the human-dominated area of Skullport was nerve-wracking to the chitine, but he had a mission, something that had to be done.

Uru walked quietly into the small chapel of Ilmater, and his multifaceted eyes took in the small image of The Martyr's God. A small human, twisted in broken agony, bleeding from many wounds and bound hand and foot. He had heard much about Ilmater, had seen his holy symbol, a pair of bound, bleeding hands, many times, but never a representation of the god himself. His torment looked almost as great as Selvetarm's must be, yet the face was kindly, not twisted by hatred or rage. A human priest, pale and gray haired, approached, and the chitine asked the question that had been posed to him so many times, "Why do you serve a god who is so... _Tormented_?" The priest stepped beside him and looked down at the diminutive visitor, who kept his eyes locked upon the icon, "He is tormented because he takes the suffering of others unto himself. We who serve him strive to do the same, to ease the suffering of others, even if it means..." "Your own _damnation_?" Uru interrupted. "No. Not damnation, but suffering, perhaps even death, if necessary. Easing the suffering of others is a noble cause..." Uru felt a strange sort of kinship, an agreement with the concept of self-sacrifice.

"I serve Selvetarm," He said quietly, "Do you know of him?" The priest nodded, "I am familiar with his story, it is very tragic." "Why did Selvetarm taking Zanassu's power into himself drive him mad, when your god takes so much torment and remains sane?" The priest knelt beside the chitine, "Ilmater is very _old_ god, with great power and control over himself. Selvetarm was very young, and he was unprepared for the power, and the _evil_, that flowed from Zanassu. Besides, he had _slain_ Zanassu to take his power, while Ilmater harms no one, taking away their pain, their suffering. Selvetarm's motivation for the killing was..._ noble_, but he failed to see the danger in such a violent act. This, combined with Lolth's machinations, doomed The Spider Who Waits to slavery and madness." Uru nodded quietly, it made sense, Ilmater was far older and wiser than Selvetarm, he would not be easily overwhelmed by evil. "Do you wish to offer a prayer to Ilmater for Selvetarm?" The thought seemed ludicrous, he did not serve Ilmater, and why should Ilmater ease Selvetarm's suffering. Was Selvetarm not an 'evil' god? Was Ilmater even able to accomplish such a thing? "Yes." he said, softly, surprising himself. "I will pray for him, _and _for _you_." "Thank you." Uru said numbly. He had never turned to another god before, but he wanted to do something. He was so confused, so wearied of the hopelessness of his cause...

To be continued...

_Notes_:

I hate Holy Paladins in general, but, reading about _Aberration Hunters_, I hate them far more.

Ironically, if Uru were to change allegiance to another deity, I believe he would likely choose Hoar, god of Retribution, and become a_ paladin_! _Oh, the shame_! He'd probably have to become _Lawful_, though, and I don't see _that_ happening anytime soon. Perhaps he could become an _Evil Paladin_ or _Anti-Paladin_, and protect monsters from the humans who would harm them.

The drow word for Coward is _Rath'arg_, but chitine is a corrupted form of drow, so it becomes _Rathar._

The drow word for pacifist, according to Eilistraee's Drow translator is_ Ik'tarn_, I doubt the chitine ever heard the term while slaves, most drow have probably never heard the term, either.

It's weird, there are translations for every obscenity in the book, but no word for _chitine_.

A _Revenant_ is an undead being fueled by hate that has risen from it's grave to take vengeance upon it's murderer. It is trapped in the mortal world, unable to find peace unless it fulfills its goal. Selvetarm is not dead, but he might as well be.

_Hoar_

Assuran

The Doombringer

The Lord of Three Thunders

Alignment- Lawful Neutral

Class- Exarch of Bane, Demigod of Ironic Justice, Retribution

A bitter, vengeful deity, he preaches, and practices, the principle of 'An Eye for and Eye.' He enjoys inflicting ironic revenge upon wrongdoers, and will act outside the written law to uphold his higher law. His servants are generally lone, traveling priests. They are greatly feared by many, especially the wicked and corrupt, but beloved by those who are downtrodden and oppressed.

_Uphold true and fitting justice, and maintain the _spirit_ of the law, not the_ letter_. Fitting recompense will always accrue for one's actions. Violence will meet violence and Evil pay back evil, but Good will also come to those who do good. Walk the line of the Doombringer's teachings, seeking retribution, but do not fall into the trap of pursuing evil for evil's sake, for that way is seductive and leads only to one's downfall. Vengeance must be sought for all injustices, and all punishments must fit the crime. Revenge is sweetest when it is sharpened with irony. All attacks must be avenged. Those who do not respond to attacks against their person or to that which they hold dear only invite further attacks._

The Creed of Hoar.


	25. Chapter 25

Heroes

25

_The shadows of The Masked Lord must cast off the tyranny of The Spider Queen and forcibly reclaim their birthright and rightful place in The Night Above. The existing drow matriarchies must be smashed, and the warring ways of twisted Lolth done away with so that the drow are welded into a unified people, not a squabbling gaggle of houses, clans and aims. Vhaeraun will lead his followers into a society where the ilythiiri once again reign supreme over the other, lesser races, and there is equality between males and females. Clergy of Vhaeraun must encourage, aid or lead bands of drow and allied creatures in acts of thievery and instigate plots, intrigues and events to continually advance drow influence and power in the Night Above. They must manipulate trade, creatures and intrigues designed to lessen the power of and frustrate the plots of rival drow clergy (especially clergy of Lolth), and continually foment rebellion or disobedience among drow males. Drow thieves in need must be aided, (Even if female), healed, freed from jail or forcibly rescued. Drow men oppressed or under attack by drow women must be physically aided in any circumstances. Cruelties against drow men must be avenged._

The Creed of Vhaeraun.

Once again Uru Drowbiter's steps led him to The Promenade, even as he cursed his weakness. The priestess from the day before was there, in what appeared to be some sort of garden of brightly colored, phosphorescent fungi. She looked up at him as he approached, "Hello, Uru Drowbiter." She said cheerfully, "That man you brought here, he's doing well, and he is very grateful to you and your haszak friend." Uru didn't even try to deny concern, he merely crouched wearily beside her, "I find that hard to believe. I imagine life as a drider would drive any man mad." The priestess looked down at a silvery mushroom, "Yes, that is understandable, but The Dark Lady was able to cure his mind. Still, he's having trouble adapting to life after such a long period of suffering. We learned his name, Orgoll'roos Barri'Mtor. At least, he thinks that's his name, he is understandably confused." "Feared Child of The Abyss?" Uru grinned, "I like it..." "What does _Uru_ mean?" Uru stroked the stiff hairs on his chin, "_Swift_. Our language is based on drow, but it's been broken down and changed over the centuries, _ual_ 'speed' became _uru _'swift'." The priestess gave a heavy sigh,"My people wronged yours greatly, when your ancestors escaped Ched Nasad they had been enslaved for so long that the only culture they knew was drow, everything they had been before was gone." Uru wondered how much she knew about the chitine, if she knew about the difficulties in birthing and high infant mortality, the slavery to Lolth and superstitious and very real fears of the drow. "What were we, before?" The priestess shook her head sadly, "That was before my time, some say you were humans, others say you were dwarves or gnomes." Uru shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

Being situated directly beneath the bustling trade city of Waterdeep, Skullport was a dark reflection of it's counterpart. Here peoples of many races came together to trade or to set out on 'adventures.' Rich human nobles sometimes came to Skullport seeking excitement, and, if they survived to tell about it, told tales of infamy to their wealthy friends, fueling the city's thriving Thieve's Guilds. Adventurers purchased supplies and armaments to aid them in their quests for glory, though one had to be careful, many were not above selling swords that would break on first strike against steel.

Ilix'Ith had never understood most adventurers, he could understand the scholars, the academics who braved the dangers of unknown realms for the sake of knowledge. He had fed off a number of such beings, and he held them in high regard. That was no contradiction in his mind, to an illithid, (outside of the Abysmal Creed), a thrall was appreciated for his or her sacrifice. Like him, they were Apostles of Knowledge, and it was a pity that they had to die, but that was the way of the universe. Their deaths strengthened him and his people, gave them access to wisdom they would not otherwise have been able to attain outside of an_ Inquisition_.

Many more came hoping to find treasure hoarded by various creatures of the Underdark. What would be robbery and murder among humans was heroism if committed against dragons or similar 'monsters'. Others lusted for adventure itself, the thrill of putting one's life in the hands of fate or whatever gods they favored. Fools who wanted to test their blades against those of the drow, or other, similarly fearsome beings. They hoped to return home with tales of courage and carnage. Most did not return at all. _Fools_.

Illithids rarely formed an Inquisition, and they had little use for dragon's hoards except to purchase new thralls in cities such as Menzoberranzan. They were not fool enough to provoke the drow or other powers without cause, (Or the certainty of success), and even then they would use thralls to fight. No sane illithid craved danger or tempted fate or the gods, which was why Ilix'Ith was considered insane, _one _of the reasons, anyway. In just the past day he had stolen a drider from the very temple of Lolth herself and slain a follower of Vhaeraun. While The Masked Lord was but a minor power, Lolth was one of the most powerful deities, not just in the Underdark, but in any pantheon he knew of. His heart beat faster when he thought of it, _Excitement_? Was this what the adventurers sought?

He turned to look at several approaching drow. Masks. Servants of Vhaeraun, looking for vengeance. His heart beat faster. He called out in a friendly tone, "The Masked Lord calls for retribution against those who harm drow males, does he not?" The drow at the front of the group pulled a dagger and smiled, "Yes, he does, haszak." This was unusually open behavior for such secretive zealots, the mage had been an important member of their church, and the illithid was an ally of Uru Drowbiter, who had slain so many of their number. He directed a _Mind Blast _at the group, he was full, and it was pointless to kill without need. The masked drow smiled again, not a man even swooned. Another mage, then, and a powerful one. This was becoming complicated. He had a short dagger, but combat was not his strong suit, especially against treacherous Vhaeraunites. Though he wore snug leather armor rather than the heavy, ornate robes of most of his kin, it gave him greater freedom of movement. It did him little good, however, as he had no physical combat skills, compared to the smooth, elegant movements of the drow. His heart beat faster, his white eyes narrowed in concentration. There was no time to prepare a spell... The Body Tamers had been right, mental power was not always enough. He pulled his dagger and assumed something like a combat stance. The drow laughed almost in unison. Uru laughed with them, a tired, humorless laugh, "Having a party without me, old friend?" "Want me to crush 'em?" Gristle emerged from the shadows, cracking his massive knuckles, and Rizzen held a short sword, he had said that he was a poor swordsman, but the enemy didn't know that. "No, there is no need for anyone else to die." Ilix'Ith said, it was so wasteful, all this killing. The Vhaeraunites, still suffering from two battles with the legendary Drowbiter, decided not to push the issue. "Perhaps, another time. But remember, all of you,_ everyone has a shadow_." He turned to leave, "Not _everyone_, vampires and certain other undead cast no shadows..." "That's not what he meant, Ilix'Ith." The drow snorted in a sort of bitter amusement, then they vanished into the darkness. Ilix'Ith noticed that Uru seemed... _Different_. Tired, listless, unusually solemn. They would have to talk about it, later.

As they stepped through the portal into the old temple, a delegation of drow was waiting to meet them, weapons at the ready...

To be continued...

_Notes:_

No, Uru is_ not_ going to become one of The Chosen of Eilistraee, he simply has frequent dealings with them, because he knows he can trust them.

An_ Inquisition _is a party of illithid 'adventurers' sent out to perform some great duty, such as recovering powerful artifacts, seeking some new knowledge, or slaying a threat to their community, such as an alhoon. It's a very rare occurrence, giving their general desire to avoid danger.

_The Abysmal _Creed believes in rule by terror and that illithids can best manage thralls through fear. It's easier to conquer a city that's petrified with fear and has given up hope than one that believes it's facing a 'soft' foe.

_The Body Tamers_ Creed believe that illithids must work on their fighting skills and build up their bodies, rather than rely on psionics. They are the warrior creed among illithids.

_The Dark Lady_- Qilue Veladorn, a human-born drow, Chosen of Mystra, goddess of Magic, and High Priestess of Eilistraee. I assume she was a _Divine Proxy_. In canon, Qilue was possessed by Eilistraee, and then decapitated by Halisstra Melarn, who thought she was Lolth in disguise, killing Eilistraee and whatever, if anything, was left of Qilue. Not to be confused with _The Dark Maiden_, Eilistraee herself.

_Orgoll'roos Barri'Mtor_- Feared Child of the Abyss

_Ual_ is listed as meaning 'Speed' on the Drow Name Generator, 'Swift' is _Sarnor_, but, as chitine is _degraded_ drow, it doesn't really matter, I suppose.

_Why does Ilix'Ith act so emotional and behave so differently from other illithids?_ Because he's stark raving mad. Seriously, by illithid standards, he's totally insane. Dealing with other races as equals, allowing himself to be controlled by his emotions... It is the polar opposite of the Mind Flayer's view the universe.

_Why did the Mind Blast not affect the Vhaeraunites?_ Because that's how I wrote it. Vhaeraun is tricky and mysterious, and who knows what his followers are capable of.

_Why did Ilix'Ith not use Clerical Magic to attack them?_ Because he knew reinforcements were close, and he was stalling for time. He doesn't like to kill if he doesn't have to. He's not a monster, he kills for food, he kills to protect himself and his friends, but violence of any kind is a last resort for him.


	26. Chapter 26

Heroes

26

"_Lolth _it all!" Uru cursed, "Who the hell are you?" All weapons were drawn, and the presence of a female in the garb of a priestess of Lolth made the situation clear, "Do not blaspheme The Holy Name, vermin!" Drow archers began firing, but Ilix'Ith had already put up a psionic shield. Gristle pushed Rizzen behind him as the young drow began reciting a spell Amal'Gloth had taught him. "SELVETARM!" Uru lept forward, into the fray, slashing and smashing his way toward the priestess, but he did not reach her. A crossbow bolt struck him in the chest and flung him backwards several feet.

Several things then happened at once, Ilix'Ith raised his hands and unleashed a barrage of _lightning_ from his boney fingers, pinning the shrieking priestess against the wall even as she withered and burned. He was _angry_, angry that his sanctuary had been violated, angry that Uru had been wounded, possibly killed, angry that he couldn't get away from the violence... The priestess caught fire as the other drow shielded their eyes, blinded by the bright lightning.

A massive green slime slid into the temple, engulfing several drow before they even noticed its approach. Rizzen had successfully _Summoned_ his first slime. Rizzen directed the creature toward the other drow, manipulating it with his hands like a potter twisting clay, "Get Uru!" he shouted to Gristle, who quickly snatched up the wounded chitine as the slime consumed the blinded, panicked drow, before slithering away into the darkness.

The bolt was lodged in Uru's chest, near the heart, it's point protruding from his back, he was unconscious, and blood poured from his mouth, he was still alive, but barely. Ilix'Ith turned from the dead, burning drow to the dying chitine. He couldn't see, the _Call Lightning_ spell had blinded him as it had blinded the drow, Rizzen, having been shielded by Gristle's bulk, could still see, and the troll's eyes were already fully healed. Ilix'Ith, though physically blind, could still see through his mind, and realized what needed to be done, "Don't pull it out, and don't jostle him, get him to a bed, quickly..."

A tremendous, crushing pain in his chest. He couldn't breath. There was a burning in his lungs as they filled with blood. Uru Drowbiter knew he was dying. Soon, he would be with Selvetarm. And with_ her_. He vowed with his foggy mind to get a few good blows in on The Spider Bitch before she devoured his soul... Then he'd claw his way out of her bloated belly...

To be continued...

_Notes_:

Uru probably _would_ claw his way out of Lolth's belly!

I don't know if you can perform _Call Lightning_ underground, or if you need open sky for the spell. Of course, Ilsensine is powerful enough to do just about anything he wants.


	27. Chapter 27

Heroes

27

"He'll live." Ilix'Ith was exhausted, _Portal, Call Lightning, Miracle _for Uru,_ Heal_ for his own eyes, not to mention removing the crossbow bolt... He was spent. _Selvetargtlin imbecile_, rushing into battle like some brainless orc. He had asked so much of Ilsensine, truly, The Tentacled Lord had both power and patience, but he did not wish to stretch his benefactor's magnanimity. Ilsensine believed that those who relied to heavily upon Divine Intervention were weak and unfit. And Ilix'Ith certainly felt weak. He had overtaxed his abilities. Exhausted, Ilix'Ith lay on the web-carpeted floor, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"You called slime?" Gristle asked, sitting upon a section of broken wall, as Rizzen swung up beside him, "I... I guess I did." "It wiped out those drow. Better than I could do..." Rizzen sighed, "We won't be able to stay here any longer, now that Lolth's scum know about it. I did promise we'd go to the surface, to the swamps. I think it's about time. But not just yet, we have to make sure Uru and Ilix'Ith are alright." Gristle nodded, "Alright."

Uru watched helplessly as his friends were cut down, one by one, by drow blades. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. He could only lay there and watch them die. And it was _his_ fault. He knew, in his heart, that it was_ his_ fault. The scenes before him changed, and he was on the outskirts of his village. It was in flames, drow striking down fleeing chitine as, above, a bloated black spider with the face of a drow smiled, her red eyes gleaming with hateful triumph. He tried to move, and found himself bound in a massive web, as Lolth scuttled towards him.

He woke up screaming. The chitine looked down and found his chest unmarred by any wound. Ilix'Ith. Ilix'Ith must have saved him. Rizzen, even if he'd learned some spells from the Church of Ghaunadaur, would not have that kind of knowledge or power. "Are you alright?" Rizzen knelt beside him, "Did anyone...?" "Ilix'Ith is sleeping, and Gristle is on patrol. None of us were hurt, but Ilix'Ith is pretty much exhausted." "And the drow?" "All dead, Ilix'Ith used something called 'lightning' to kill the priestess, the others were eaten by a slime I summoned." There was a hint of pride in the latter, his first _Summoning_. Uru was impressed, and grateful that no one else had been hurt.

They could no longer stay here. This was the third time he'd been driven from his home, and the second by Lolth. She'd pay, somehow he'd make her pay. _How?_ How could he possibly hurt her? What could he do that would affect her in any way? He could not drive her from the Demonweb Pits as she had driven him from his home. He could never even hope to defeat a yochlol, a Handmaiden of Lolth, and even if he could, she cared nothing for the lives of even her closest slaves. She had no friends, no allies, only enemies and slaves. She loved only herself, and he could not harm her in the slightest... All he could do was kill her slaves, and that actually made her happy. He was merely weeding out the weak, at least in her eyes. He'd have to burn Menzoberranzan, her base of power, to the ground to truly harm her... He was utterly impotent in the face of her power.

_He was nothing_.

Later;

Slimes were gathering in large numbers around the ruined temple, presumably the spell of a servant of Ghaunadaur, was enough to bring back some of the children of Juiblex. They were welcome to it, when the drow returned, they'd get a nasty surprise. Everyone had gathered their scant belongings and all was ready for the return to Skullport, almost all. Uru Drowbiter was not in the temple.

Uru Drowbiter sat alone on a pile of bones and garbage, the remains of his and Ilix'Ith's former meals. He could still taste his own blood in his mouth, and it was bitter. His recklessness nearly caused his own death, and could have killed his friends as well. It wasn't worth it. He needed control, discipline, chaos had it's place in battle, but strategy and tactics were far more important. He could afford to be reckless with his own life, he was responsible for that. But not _others_, he couldn't let others get harmed or killed because he made some roth-headed mistake._ Especially_ not his friends.

"We've gathered our things. It's time to go, we can be sure they'll try again." Uru turned slightly, his pale, weary face showed little of the turmoil raging within his soul. "I'm tired, Ilix'Ith, so very tired." The illithid's eyes narrowed, "If your ancestors had given up, had not rebelled against the drow, your entire race would likely be extinct. You are better than this, you_ love_ life, why do you think I've been following you around? You_ never _give up, remember." Uru turned away, "There's _no_ hope for me, Ilix'Ith. My god is a slave, Selvetarm's damned and so am I." Ilix'Ith grabbed the chitine by the vest and pulled him eye to eye, "Only because you've _chosen_ to damn yourself! Who needs Lolth to damn you, when you've already damned _yourself_? If you give up, if you just sit here and die, then you're nothing but a_ coward_!" "Then what can I do?" Uru growled, "_What the hell can I do?_" "You _can't_ help Selvetarm! Only the gods can do that, if they ever care enough to try. Your worship does_ nothing_ to help him, but it _condemns_ you to The Demonweb Pits. You must find a new god, or none at all, it doesn't matter, as long as it doesn't lead to Lolth!" The illithid was shivering with rage, a new, frightening sensation, "You can petition the gods to help Selvetarm, pray for his salvation, but don't follow him into hell itself! Are you that much the zealot? _Why _in The Nine Hells do you think you _deserve_ to suffer?"

"Because I abandoned my tribe! I was the chief warrior in my village, and I left them undefended rather than even pretend to serve Lolth! I should have killed that Choldrith and delivered my people, instead I chased after the ghost of Selvetarm! A mad, tortured god who lives to hate! Why _shouldn't_ I suffer when my god and my people suffer?"

Ilix'Ith held him for a moment, and both were silent, "If you allow yourself to suffer just because Selvetarm suffers under Lolth, then The Spider Queen has already defeated you."

To be continued...

_Notes_:

So, finally, we see a part of Uru's soul...

Once again, if anyone needed reminding, Ilix'Ith is insane.

_To LadyofShadow_

Thank you for your support! I sometimes have several ideas at once that don't immediately fit together, so I start writing more than one chapter before I can forget all the ideas.


	28. Chapter 28

Heroes

28

Uru slowly removed the holy symbol of Selvetarm from around his neck, and held it in his hand, looking it over. It was platinum, with a relief of a shield bearing the emblem of a black spider. In his front limbs the spider held a sword and a mace. It represented years of his life, his bond with a higher power, his strength and his courage. But it was only a symbol. It could not help Selvetarm. It could not help him. He placed it in a small silk pouch with his other possessions. He would not wear it again. He would impeach other gods, powerful gods, in behalf of The Spider Who Waits, but he would not follow him into hell. If, by some incredible miracle, Selvetarm broke free and became something better than a rabid animal, Uru would rejoice with him.

While the others bought supplies and readied themselves for the trip to the surface, he sat in the tavern and considered his options; There were so many deities, he started with those he knew best. First was _Ilsensine_, The Tentacled Lord's power had saved his life, but he did not trust him. Ilsensine believed that all that was not illithid was thrall. He did not believe Qooql's talk of equality, serving Ilsensine would simply be another form of slavery. While preferable to serving Lolth, it was not what he wanted. _Eilistraee_ was kind and good, but her followers also fought against the Selvetargtlin and the servants of Ghaunadaur. He would not fight the Selvetargtlin, the ties were still there, emotional, if not spiritual. Besides, he could not lead such a noble life as she required. Though he no longer served Selvetarm, he still hated _Vhaeraun_, so he was out of the question. _Ilmater_ was also out of the question, though for different reasons; There was no place among the peaceful, self-sacrificing followers of The Martyr's God for a crazed berserker. He respected them, but he could never live as they did._ Mask_, he did not want to live the life of a petty thief. _Kiaransalee_ was a goddess of the undead and necromancy, both of which Uru considered abominations. There was_ Ghaunadaur_, but he was mad and untrustworthy, from what Uru knew of him, and he worried about Rizzen's involvement with The Elder Eye. _The Great Mother_ or _Gzemnid_. Uru almost laughed, Now he was really stretching it. The Great Mother was an inscrutable being who cared only for populating the universe with more of her children, the beholders. Gzemnid was her child, a god of gases, illusions and air, no substance. _Correlon_, god of elves; none of the arrogant Seldarine would deign to accept a lowly chitine, he was sure of that. The dwarven pantheon would likely be the same. _Diinkarazan_ was mindless in his violent insanity, even worse off than Selvetarm, and _Diirinka_ was treacherous and evil, _Lathander_, human god of the sun, arrogant and beautiful, just like the elves ... There were so many gods, gods of war, gods of wisdom, gods of love and hate, thieves and beggars, luck and lies, evil, disease and death. Too many gods for Uru's troubled mind. Atheism was foolish, having seen deities and their workings personally he could not deny them, and he had no idea what happened to the souls of those with no god at all...

They would be leaving Skullport soon, seeing Rizzen and Gristle to the surface, and, then... Uru didn't know. He had long ago resigned himself to the fact that he could never go home again. He could not live under Lolth's talons, and he had no way to change his people's lot. He could, conceivably, kill the choldrith and stamp out the worship of The Spider Queen, but he had no right to _force_ his people to abandon their faith. They would simply wait until he died, or was murdered, and return to Lolth, hoping to regain her favor. Or, Lolth would simply have the whole village exterminated as an example to all others who would defy her. Given her perverse nature, she would probably send an avatar of _Selvetarm_ to slaughter the village, just to torment Uru further. No, he could never go home again. Like Ilix'Ith, he was a being without a people, cast off and unwanted. Perhaps, somewhere on that blasted, elf-infested land above them, he could find a home.

To be continued...

Notes:

_The Great Mother_

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Greater Deity of Beholders, Fertility, Tyranny

Realm- The Realm of A Million Eyes, 6th Level of the Abyss

The Great Mother is progenitor of the entire beholder race, laying eggs wherever she goes to spread her children throughout the multiverse. She's supremely arrogant and vicious, and even the beholders acknowledge that she is insane. She may actually be sane, with her thoughts being so utterly alien that no others are capable of understanding her. Her realm, _The Realm of A Million Eyes_, is filled with tunnels and chambers, all covered, floor to ceiling, with eyes. _Her_ eyes. She may be the entire realm itself, and the monstrous egg-layer only an avatar. She's a fascinating creature.

_Gzemnid_

The Gas Giant

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Lesser Deity of Air, Beholders, Deception, Fogs, Gases, Illusions

Gzemnid is the only one of The Great Mother's children known to have reached godhood, she usually devours those that become too powerful, but his mastery of illusion has protected him. Perhaps she spared him, who knows... He lives in the Outlands, directly bordering The Caverns of Thought, and is somewhat allied with Ilsensine, to keep the peace if nothing else.


	29. Chapter 29

Heroes

29

_Peace is for weak fools. War makes all participants strong, and only in head to head conflict is honor satisfied. Only cowards avoid battle. Any who strike down a foe from ambush or from behind demonstrate cowardice. Retreat is never an option, even in the face of a greater foe, for if a warrior's heart is focused on Garagos, the god will provide strength enough to conquer any enemy._

The Creed of Garagos.

"So, the brave Drowbiter has finally abandoned you. _Pathetic_." Lolth spoke with a hissing whisper, full of malice. "It is _you_ he has forsaken!" Selvetarm shouted, "It is _you_ he hates! He would rather go to any hell than look upon your ugliness!" Lolth hissed louder. Above all things, above even her cruelty, was her vanity. "He_ feared_ me! That is why he abandoned you!" "He despised your hideousness almost as much as I do! You are _ugly_, dear grandmother, uglier than any fiend of the pits!" Lolth lashed out with a sharp claw, but Selvetarm, younger and faster, dodged the blow. "Do not insult your mistress, _dog_!" An elegant, refined voice shouted from behind him, _Keptolo_ "Go back to your bedchamber, _whore_." Selvetarm retorted, "Unless you actually want to try and _fight_ me with those pampered hands." "How _dare_ you!" The Eager Consort's beautiful face twisted in rage, but he made no move, he knew he could not fight Selvetarm. The Spider Who Waits laughed, "I thought _not_." He might be forced to serve Lolth, but Selvetarm would not bow to a whimpering harem boy like Keptolo.

Uru Drowbiter sat alone in _The Dark Sun_ tavern, waiting. He wondered if Lolth would make more attempts upon him, if she did, he would make sure it would be to her detriment. Jessc had taken the news well, and had even suggested an alternate deity, _Garagos_, a six-armed warrior_ and_ an ally of Selvetarm. He could still aide The Spider Who Waits by strengthening his only true ally. Still, Garagos, like Selvetarm, was mad, and Uru knew nothing of the human deity's church or teachings, if any... His lower left hand shot out like lightning, clutching a thin wrist that reached for his purse. The glint of his platinum holy symbol and his obviously distracted demeanor had drawn in a pickpocket. He turned and looked the halfling full in the eyes, and the thief saw in those multifaceted, shining black eyes a vast darkness, they seemed almost... _Soulless_. The utterly alien eyes of an insect. Set in that pale face, those eyes seemed like openings into the void. He shrieked and tried to pull away, but the chitine held him fast for a moment, staring at him with those bottomless eyes. Then he released his grip, and the halfling shot out the door as if the very fiends of the pit were chasing him. Uru sighed and turned back to his drink.

When the massive form of Gristle entered the tavern, shadowed by the tiny Rizzen, he sat up a little, and put on a slight smile, "Is everything ready?" "Yes," Rizzen sat across from him, while Gristle stood, "Ilix'Ith has hired some guides, and we're both ready." He looked searchingly at the chitine, "Are _you_?" Uru nodded, "Yes." "You don't have to come if..." "No, I want... I need to go. There's nothing for me here, now. The trip will do me good."

The more Selvetarm considered the situation, the happier he became. By leaving him, Uru had saved himself from Lolth. He had done what Selvetarm himself could not. He had freed himself from Lolth's web. She had lost all claim to his soul. _She had lost!_ He laughed defiantly, and, for once, Lolth was silent.

To be continued...

Notes:

Thus Keptolo lives up to all expectations...

_Purse_, in this context, means money pouch.

Uru's not 'pretty' like Drizzt, he can scare the hell out of people when he wants.

_Garagos_. Not only is he a warrior, he's also Selvetarm's only true ally, and possibly even his _friend_. His followers are in all Chaotic Alignments, from Good to Evil. And, like Uru, he believes back-stabbing is cowardly.

_Garagos_

Lord of War

Master of All Weapons

The Reaver

Targus (Formerly)

Gender- Male

Domain- Cocytus/Battle Garde

Alignment- Chaotic Evil or Chaotic Neutral (The sources don't agree.)

Class- Exarch of Tempus, Demigod of Destruction, Plunder, Skill at Arms, War

An insane, six-armed humanoid deity, he is a near-mindless engine of destruction. His worshipers are mainly Barbarians and Fighters, though there are also Rangers and Soldiers. He is the only being Selvetarm is on good terms with, as they have so much in common. His holy symbol is _The Tentacus_, a pinwheel of five black arms, each holding a longsword. In canon he's recently gone completely over the deep end, becoming a merciless, mindless god of blind slaughter.

_To LadyofShadow_

You're right about Atheism in D&D, but there are _true _atheists there, such as Victor Mordenheim, (From the book _Mordenheim_ by Chet Williamson), who refuse to believe in any power above man, even if it's standing right in front of them, they'll try to rationalize it as a quirk of science or parlor tricks. In D&D, most such atheists are insane.

Uru no longer serves Selvetarm formally, but he has not exactly 'renounced' him, he's recognized that Selvetarm needs help against Lolth, (And therefore is in no position to help either of them), so he's trying to find a god or gods who can help him break free.


	30. Chapter 30

Heroes

30

The fact that their guides were made up entirely of shield dwarves came as little surprise, where else would Ilix'Ith turn to but The Unworthy of Ilsensine. "Will you be leaving for the Giant Run Mountains?" Uru realized how much he had come to rely upon the illithid, for advice, for companionship... "Possibly, if that is Ilsensine's will." Ilix'Ith turned his head slightly, "And you?" Uru shrugged, "I have nowhere to go. I will probably try my luck in the higher caverns, or even the surface." The illithid turned in surprise, "The surface?" "I am considering looking into the teachings of Garagos, whatever will help Selvetarm, without aiding Lolth." "Garagos?" He nodded, "Yes, that would seem _fitting_, but not all followers of Garagos act the same, some are utterly amoral, even evil, by general standards. And I don't mean, assassins, I mean, wanton murderers. You would be wise to choose your specific sect carefully." "It seems every deity, regardless of personal teachings, has followers who take their beliefs to the extreme."

Zeri held up a boney hand, signaling his party to get into position. This would be difficult, the accursed illithid had a relatively large number of thralls, all armed, save the troll, who needed no arms. This would be a hunt to remember, he was certain of that.

Uru did not recognize the figures that stepped from the darkness ahead and behind of the group, he had never seen such creatures. They were tall, skeletally thin humanoids, grim-faced, greenish-yellow skin with black top-knots. They were dressed for battle, with drawn arms. Ilix'Ith, however, recognized them immediately, "_Githyanki_!" A githyanki hunting party, hunting for_ illithids_. Though their slavery had ended millennia ago, the races of gith still sought the utter extermination of the illithid species. The shield dwarves raised their axes as Gristle hunched low and Rizzen pulled his sword. Ilix'Ith didn't seem to know what to do. Uru knew, from secondhand knowledge, that such hunting parties always contained at least one spellcaster, and he desperately tried to identify and eliminate that threat. Before he could move several dwarves screamed and fell, clutching their heads in agony, as the githyanki unleashed _Mind Rip_ upon them.

Ilix'Ith knew that psionics would be useless against the creatures that had nearly annihilated his race, and he had no combat skills. He could not unleash spells in such cramped tunnels without killing everyone, friend and foe. But that was beyond him, he was terrified, rooted to the spot like a stone. Screaming, several githyanki charged toward the group, swinging their blades with practiced ease, mowing down several shield dwarves. Axes met swords as the battle began.

Gristle felt a terrible pain in his skull, but pain meant nothing to trolls. He reached out, grabbed the closest attacker and ripped him in half. The pain increased, as if his skull would explode, but it only angered him more. Then he saw Rizzen, on the ground, holding his head in agony, and after that, all he saw was_ red_.

Zeri was horrified, the _Mind Rip_, their most effective weapon, was only making the troll _more_ dangerous. A massive hand smashed one of his brethren against the wall, crushing his head like an eggshell. There was no room to allow a _Fireball_ spell, he'd incinerate everyone. He pulled out his blades and waded into the battle.

Uru lept into the fray, shrieking almost as loudly as the githyanki attackers, he lept onto the one he felt was the spellcaster and tore his throat out, then began slashing in all directions as the warriors closed in. His small size worked to his advantage, he was able to evade their precision swordwork with only minor wounds, while slashing at their knees or jumping onto them to deliver punishing bites.

Several githyanki rushed Gristle at once, hacking away with their blades. Shara, the party's Knight, swung her enchanted sword at the troll, cutting deep across his chest, he responded by grabbing her sword arm at the biceps and ripping it off. Her screams echoed through the cavern, but were silenced when her own sword took her head from her shoulders. Dazed, in pain and barely able to think, Rizzen wielded the enchanted sword with all the grace of a drunkard with a club, another githyanki rushed him, only to be impaled on the clumsily held sword. Unable to pull it free, Rizzen let it fall, then collapsed, unconscious. Gristle moved to shield his friend, and the attackers realized that he was protecting the drow, _not_ the illithid. They had lost four good warriors for nothing. They turned to focus their attacks on the dwarves and the chitine. Uru began flinging daggers with pin-point accuracy, despite the githyanki's thin, nimble frames. A dwarf felled another, and Zeri suddenly realized that he was not fighting thralls at all. These were _worse_ than thralls, they were willing_ allies_ of the illithids. Such treacherous alliances disgusted him, but there was no time for that now...The knowledge had came too late, as the last of his warriors fell.

With all the others dead, Zeri knew there was no chance of survival. But he would not surrender, he would not live as a_ thrall_. With a scream of rage and defiance, the githyanki warrior rushed forward, knocking aside all others; if he was to die, he wanted to take the illithid to hell with him. With his blades swinging, he closed in on the mind flayer, his thoughts only on killing his people's ancient, hated enemy. A dwarven axe buried itself deep in his chest, and, as the light faded from his eyes, he looked at the illithid, so close, yet beyond his reach, and spit hatefully at him...

Several hours later, the injured were well enough to move, five dead, not counting the githyanki. The wound on Gristle's chest, which normally would have healed almost instantly, required a _Heal_ spell, due to the magical nature of the sword. Rizzen still had a terrible headache, but he pulled the sword from the githyanki he had slain, it was a fine weapon, one which might come in handy (Even though he had no skill with such weapons). Ilix'Ith was understandably impatient, he feared that more githyanki would come to check on the fate of their brethren. "They died bravely." Uru observed, referring to both dwarves and githyanki, "Like true warriors." Ilix'Ith did not share this view of _Warrior's Honor_, these creatures had intended to kill them all, they desired the utter destruction of his entire species for crimes committed millions of years ago. Led by their vile lich-queen, the githyanki lived only to kill illithids and conquer all other races. Their bravery made this no less repugnant to him...

Gristle scooped Rizzen up in his arms, "I'm alright, Gristle. I can walk." You need rest, you sleep while I carry." Rizzen knew it was useless to argue.

A delayed _Fire_ spell cremated the bodies of fallen friend and foe alike, none of them wanted the dwarve's rest to disturbed, or their bodies defiled by necromancy. Undeath was the greatest of horrors to dwarves and illithids alike.

A few hours later, they reached the portal to The Giant Run mountains, from where the cult would send them on their way.

To be continued...

Notes:

I'm afraid that I am not very good when it comes to writing battle scenes.

Millions of years ago, the illithids ruled an interstellar empire and controlled almost all of the known universe. All other races were enslaved. One race, however, developed the ability to defend against their mental domination, and, under the leadership of a female named Gith, overthrew the illithids and slaughtered entire illithid worlds. Billions died and the illithids would have been utterly destroyed had Maanzecorian not organized the survivors and brought them into hiding. The rebellious race eventually split, one, under Gith, believed that it was their right to claim the illithid's empire and enslave the universe, the other faction believed in living in harmony with other races (Except illithids, of course) The race broke apart into two factions, the Githyanki and Githzerai, respectively. They still seek the extinction of the illithids, but the githyanki also seek to rule the universe, while the githzerai seek knowledge and live as monks. The githyanki view the githzerai as traitors, as their disagreement allowed some illithids time to escape, and they are at war with them as well. Both races live in the Astral Plane. When Maanzecorian died, the Githyanki found and brutally desecrated his corpse. Had Ilix'Ith known this, he would have reacted_ quite_ differently.

_Zeri_

Race- Githyanki

Gender- Male

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Elite Fighter

Like most of his race, Zeri is utterly devoted to the destruction of the entire illithid species. Proud and strong, he has a sense of honor, and would rather die than live with the shame of a defeat.

_Shara_

Race- Githyanki

Gender- Female

Alignment- Lawful Evil

Class- Knight/Paladin

A highly trained, elite warrior, she has earned one of the highest honors in her society by becoming a Knight. Unfortunately for her, she was unprepared to fight trolls.


	31. Chapter 31

Heroes

31

As they moved on, silently, they encountered no more githyanki. The passages were quiet and empty, but no one believed that their troubles were over, the Underdark was filled with hidden threats. Ropers, slimes, hooked horrors, drow, derro, duergar, illithids, beholders... Ropers and slimes might respect Rizzen's holy symbol of Ghaunadaur, but drow might not. Illithids would attack Ilix'Ith as quickly as the githyanki, seeing him as a dangerous heretic. Beholders and duergar might attack out of territorialism or sheer meanness, hooked horrors out of hunger, and derro simply because they could. And those were just a few of the threats they could face.

Rizzen wondered what would happen if they encountered chitine, would they respect Uru as a great warrior, or view him as a drow-loving traitor? Whatever the case, Rizzen fervently hoped they would never again encounter githyanki. Their sheer mental power was terrible, as fitted a race who hunted mind flayers, and he had no desire to experience the searing agony of a githyanki _Mind Rip_ again.

Uru wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do, he had never been so far from 'home'. The tunnels were utterly unfamiliar, the peoples and perils unknown. The nearest city was Westgate, and he knew little more than its name. He needed a plan, and he needed knowledge of the area and its dangers. His only knowledgeable contacts, for good or ill, were the Unworthy of Ilsensine, who he did not fully trust. Ilix'Ith had assured him that Qooql had given his word not to try to 'persuade' them towards his faith using force, mental or physical, but he was still wary.

"Qooql is hiring blades," Ilix'Ith said, "And he isn't picky about race or religious persuasion. The Unworthy have many enemies, and good fighters are always welcome. You could secure a job with job him until you acclimate with life on the surface." Uru scratched his bristly chin, it was a good offer, a very good offer, and doubtless Qooql had use for mercenaries, but, while a mercenary life might suit his abilities, he preferred to fight his own battles. Being a mercenary likely meant being dispatched to fight and kill beings he had no quarrel with and who might not 'deserve' to die, in his opinion... And how was he to know if the cause for which he was fighting were not something that would offend his honor, for Uru was, in his way, a man of honor, and he had the distinct impression that Qooql was _not_.

"Where _exactly_ are we going?" Uru asked the lead dwarf, "Th' surface. The cavern opens onto a forest full o' trolls, though why any'n ther' right mind would want t'go there is beyon' me." Gristle made no comment. "A forest? I was under the impression they were going to a swamp." "Th' forest borders th' swamp." "That should make life a little easier for Rizzen, he can stay dry." Rizzen nodded, "We'll live on the edge of the swamp. There's a series of limestone caves and warrens where the trolls live. Of course, we'll have to win their trust before we can live there..."

Lolth was practically frothing at the mouth with rage, Uru Drowbiter would not defy her and live! The drow denying her was bad enough, but this pestilent chitine would not escape her. Selvetarm stood nearby, radiating boundless hatred, the thirst for blood, _her _blood, burning in his crimson eyes. If he thirsted for blood, she would give him blood in abundance. She pulled on the magical strands that bound him, forcing him to her. "My dear, _dear_ grandson," She said, in mock maternal fashion, "It would appear that your _former_ servant is leaving the Underdark." Selvetarm's limbs clenched his weapons futilely, as if he could unleash them against his hated mistress. "But I assure you, he will_ not_ see the light of the sun."

As the entered the cavern that opened onto the sun-blasted surface, the entire party froze in shock and horror. They had all seen, and experienced, horrors and cruelty beyond the imaginations of the average person, but this, _this_ overshadowed them all. A cruel, perverse joke of the thrice-damned spider-whore... There, standing between the travelers and the cavern opening, weapons readied for slaughter, was_ Selvetarm, The Spider Who Waits_...

To be continued...

_Notes_:

_Lolth Zhah Naut Kaliath..._


	32. Chapter 32

Heroes

32

He was roughly the size of a man, and his leg-span was almost as long as Gristle's body. His face, beautiful, delicate drow features scarred by centuries of combat and abuse, twisted by hate, his white hair matted black in places with dried, unwashed blood. His brown spider's body balanced upon six spindly, spiked limbs. In his forelimbs he held his weapons, _Thalck'velve_, his longsword, was clutched in his right talons, and the _Venommace_, dripping ichor so potent that it burned the ground as it struck, in his left. "May Asmodeus take Lolth screaming into hell..." Uru whispered, torn between fear, hatred for Lolth and fealty toward the creature confronting them. Selvetarm was shivering, not with fear or even hatred, but with anticipation of the kill. Lolth had sent him to ensure that these people did not reach the surface, and he could not disobey. He enjoyed killing, it gave him pleasure, the _only_ pleasure he could know, beyond mocking his mistress. But this was bittersweet. He would have to slay the warrior who had served him so well...

Lolth laughed mockingly as the pitiful band gathered their wits and weapons, and they heard, they heard her laughter. So did Selvetarm, "SHUT UP!" he screamed, rushing forward with weapons raised for combat, a puppet pulled by the strings of demoness.

No one knew what to do. Uru Drowbiter was on the brink of madness. He realized that Lolth had sent Selvetarm here simply to torment him, and she would doubtless save his death for last. He knew what he had to do, and he felt sick to his stomach. Lolth was forcing Selvetarm to attack them, and given his disposition, she doubtless did not have to exert herself much. Selvetarm lived only to hate and to kill, this small band had no chance against the demigod of blood-lust. They would all die, but they would die _fighting_. As an honorable warrior, he had to defend his friends, even if it meant fighting against the god he so loved. He took the enchanted githyanki sword from Rizzen's frozen hands, and raised it high, cursing the demon whore to the torments of the Nine Hells. Screaming a war cry, he rushed forward, followed by the dwarves.

Lolth's mocking, deafening laughter boomed around them.

Mithral and steel clashed against divine weaponry as the battle was joined. Steaming liquid from the Venommace struck a dwarf, he screamed and fell, dead in seconds. Uru was unused to fighting with a sword, he had training, as a Selvetargtlin, but he had always used daggers in actual battle, preferring close, melee combat, and the sword was longer than the chitine's entire body. It was doubtless light and easy for it's intended wielder, but it was a clumsy, heavy club in Uru's long, skinny arms. He knew nothing of it's enchantments, it's powers, he only knew that if he could take off Selvetarm's _head_... The pain of that thought stabbed at his heart like a white-hot knife, but he had to defend himself, defend his friends. And, perhaps, Selvetarm would be _better off_ dead than enslaved to that demonic whore... He screamed from his very soul and tried to leap upon the back of The Spider Who Waits, but was flung away by a clawed limb, and crashed painfully into the stone wall. Gristle began picking up boulders and hurling them toward the demigod, and Ilix'Ith began attacking with _Fatal Attraction_, hoping that the wretched creature might end his own misery.

Selvetarm's mind was swirling with hatred and blood-lust, and backed by Lolth's iron will. When Ilix'Ith's mind touched that cauldron of chaos, hatred, insanity and pain, he was overwhelmed. A Psionic Backlash sent him tumbling to the ground, sending out a psionic scream that rattled the nerves of every unprotected mind for miles... Only Uru and Selvetarm remained standing, and screaming, rushed each other, the magic sword and chitine daggers clashing against Venommace and Thalck'velve. It was no contest. The Spider Who Waits was a _god_ of battle, Uru Drowbiter was a tiny, mortal warrior. A long limb grasped the chitine in steely claws and held him fast as Thalck'velve swung downward.

Selvetarm stopped mid-stroke, freezing, like a statue. He couldn't move, he was trapped like a spider in amber. There was no time to question this, it was a miracle for the beleaguered group. A dwarf, recovered from the staggering mental assault, swung his heavy axe toward the neck of The Spider Who Waits, but was stopped by the githyanki blade, held tightly in four clenched, white fists, "Are ye' mad? He'll slaughter us all, it's our only chance!" Uru, tears in his eyes, couldn't hold against the dwarf's superior strength. He didn't know what to do; should he let Selvetarm die? Should _he_ kill him? If Selvetarm should die, would it not be better by _his_ hand than some thrall of Ilsensine? Lolth leered in eager anticipation, waiting to see if her Champion would die by the hand of his disciple...

Suddenly _everyone_ froze, and Lolth's mocking laughter ceased. Uru slowly put away the sword, and the dwarf lifted his axe and stepped away. They moved in slow motion, as if walking through water, and backed away from The Spider Who Waits. Selvetarm dropped Venommace and Thalack'velve. His expression went from hatred and rage to confusion, and his foremost spider's limbs cradled his head as he rocked back and forth, as if about to faint. _What was happening?_ The sunlight, streaming in through the cavern entrance, struck him, and he turned, staring into the light. Uru fell to his knees, and his heart began to beat faster as he watched, praying to any god who would listen. A figure appeared to either side of The Spider Who Waits, both of whom Uru recognized. On one side was Eilistraee, exactly as she had appeared to him on The Promenade, on the other was Ilmater, bent, broken, agonized, yet somehow_ powerful_. Selvetarm turned and looked at the adventurers, and smiled. Then all three vanished into the light.

Lolth felt a section of her web snap, and the strands that held Selvetarm vanished. He was gone, Eilistraee and Ilmater had taken him... He was _free_, free from her. She pulled vainly on the broken strings, but she no longer had any control. Selvetarm had escaped her web. No one escaped her web. _No one._ She could not allow that. She _would_ not allow that! If she was condemned to eternal darkness, then Selvetarm should be damned with her! He belonged to her! She screamed in impotent rage, her voice echoing through the realms of the Abyss.

To be continued...

_Notes_:

_Thalck'velve_- War Blade. Selvetarm's sword. Thanks to Tobykikami for pointing out it's name in his story, _For a Change_.

_Fatal Attraction_ is a psionic attack that causes the victim to become suicidal.

Uru was not affected by the Psionic Backlash because of his _Amulet of Protection_, a brain-shaped talisman mentioned earlier as protecting him from Qooql's mind control, and also in the story _The Legend of Uru Drowbiter_.

_L'Orbb Vel'uss Kyorlen_- The Spider Who Waits


	33. Chapter 33

Heroes

33

"How do ye' feel, havin' met ye'r god?" The dwarf was being sarcastic, but Uru didn't notice. Three dead, of the dozen dwarves that had been assigned to guide them, only three remained, and those three were understandably upset. They were standing in the forest, filled with sights and sounds and life Uru Drowbiter had never even imagined, but he didn't even notice. Uru had finally seen Selvetarm, in the flesh, and he was in something akin to shock. He had been forced to cross swords with the god, he had seen the hatred and blood-lust in his eyes, and had seen that change into... _What_? What was to happen to him now? Ilmater would not harm him, certainly, but Eilistraee _would_ kill him, if there was no other option. He was free of Lolth, that was obvious, but what of_ Zanassu_, was he free of the Spider Demon's evil? The millennial madness that afflicted him had seemed absent in that final, joyful glance, but appearances could be deceiving...

For now, his direct attention was on Thalack'velve. The Venommace had been left where it was, only Selvetarm or Lolth could wield it, due to it's poison. They had been at a loss with how to deal with the poisonous weapon safely, until Gristle finally buried it beneath a pile of boulders. He was now holding Selvetarm's sword. The demigod had abandoned his weapons, and Uru wondered what significance that had. He would have to get word to Jessc somehow. Things had changed, he knew, many things. If he was right, he could return to Selvetarm without fear of Lolth. He strapped the longsword to his back, and it's tip dug into the ground. That wouldn't do. He set the weapon down and slowly began spinning a cocoon around it...

Gristle raised his long nose and took deep breaths of the surface air, the plants, the animals, the trolls... There were trolls here, and he would find them, soon. He looked down at Rizzen, so small and frail looking, he wondered, not for the first time, if he was making the right decision, he did not know if these trolls would accept _him_, much less a drow. And even if they did, trolls lived hard and played hard, their ability to regenerate from any wound, other than fire or acid, made them indifferent to physical injuries that could easily kill a fragile drow. Rizzen was sacrificing a lot, just to bring him happiness, and he would not let anything harm him.

"Do you think he would have done it?" Rizzen asked, offhandedly, "Do you think Uru would have killed Selvetarm?" Gristle scratched at his head, "No. Selvetarm would have killed him, if they hadn't stopped." Rizzen nodded, "I mean, if he had the upper hand, do you think he would have killed Selvetarm?" Gristle shrugged, "He stopped the dwarf from killing the spider-god, maybe he wanted to save him, maybe he wanted to kill him himself... I don't know..." "Neither do I," Rizzen said, "And it scares me."

The sword was completely wrapped in thick, hard webbing, effectively making it safe to carry without fear of losing a limb or accidentally impaling a friend. He stuck the cocoon to his back, to prevent it from dragging the ground he had to place it's point near the small of his back, straight up, making it look like he was carrying a mummy. The blade was taller than the bearer, and he would have to be careful around low branches. "You know," Ilix'Ith said, "Gristle or I could easily carry that for you." Uru looked at him curiously. "I... _Didn't _think of that, why didn't you say something earlier?" "Because watching you spin a cocoon is fascinating. You are a most intriguing species." Uru considered for a moment, Ilix'Ith was a priest of Maanzecorian and Ilsensine, would he be comfortable bearing the weapons of another god? He handed the cocoon to the illithid, who fastened it to the back of his leather vest. He pulled the platinum holy symbol from his purse, and one of the dwarves whistled. They had an eye for fine metalworking, even at a distance the quality of the pendant was clear. He ignored them, he had stared Selvetarm in the eye, crossed swords with him, and not only survived, but had seen what appeared to be his redemption and rescue from slavery to Lolth. Soon he would be overcome by joy, but for now, he was merely numb. He wondered if he should put the symbol back on, but he realized that Selvetarm, if he truly had changed, would likely acquire a new holy symbol. He put it back into his purse, and took a deep breath of the fresh forest air.

And sneezed.

To be continued...

_Notes:_

_The First Church of Selvetarm; Reformed_?


	34. Chapter 34

Heroes

34

The trolls arrived as the moon reached it's peak in that strange, glittering blackness, sniffing, grunting, looking the party over suspiciously. Rizzen and Gristle both spoke troll, and the trolls knew a smatter of common, and some giant. Apparently the trolls had some knowledge of the Unworthy of Ilsensine, but with their naturally rough, aggressive behavior it was difficult to gauge their opinion of the cult. They took to Rizzen almost as quickly as if he had been a troll, he doubtless bore the scent, having lived beside Gristle for years. The others were viewed with open distrust, if not hostility...

The trolls, like most beings, above or below the ground, had never seen a chitine, and stared down at Uru, grunting in confusion.

"They think you're some kind of a spider..." Rizzen explained.

"They're right..." Uru said calmly.

"We don't know anything about spiders on the surface..."

"No better time to learn than the present." He caught a word repeated several times, apparently in relation to himself.

"What's an 'eddercap'?"

"Ettercap." Ilix'Ith corrected, "They are a race of humanoid spiders who dwell in forests on the surface. You apparently bear a slight resemblance to them. They are infamous for their ingenious traps and voracious appetites..."

"I'd say that's more than a _slight_ resemblance." Uru smirked.

"They are also about twice your height, bloated, with only two arms and purple skin."

"Never mind." Uru looked up at the blinding moon, Eilistraee, among other things, was the drow goddess of the moon. Was that where Selvetarm was now, that shining rock in the sky?

Gristle happily spoke with his fellow trolls, letting them know about the adventures he and the others had undergone. The years of slavery, the heroic escape, the appearance of Ghaunadaur, the battles with the drow, the githyanki. They grunted in disbelief as he spoke of the battle with Selvetarm, whom they knew of as_ Zanassu_. Zanassu was worshiped by the spider-people who lived in the forests and swamps, the ettercaps, the Aranea, the _werespiders_... Spiders were abundant on the surface, much to Gristle and Rizzen's dismay. The name_ Lolth_, while known and feared in connection with the drow, did not seem connected with any kind of surface cult that the trolls knew of. For that Gristle was abundantly grateful, he had experienced enough of The Spider Queen to last him a thousand lifetimes.

"Did they say,_ Zanassu_?" Uru knew that name, as well he should, Zanassu, the Spider Demon whom Selvetarm had slain at Lolth's behest, damning himself in the process. Selvetarm assumed the demon's name along with his power. Rizzen nodded, "The spider-people that live around here worship him. There is a temple some miles into the swamp, though the trolls never go there." A temple to Zanassu, perhaps, just perhaps, he could learn Selvetarm's fate there... But would he still respond to that name? Or would it be Lolth, _The Mother of Lies_, who answered his call? He would be safer seeking out Ilmater, or Eilistraee, to tell him what had become of The Spider Who Waits...

He was quite possibly the most beautiful male she had ever seen, and, even knowing his true nature and disposition, Eilistraee found Keptolo intensely attractive. Tall, elegant, dressed in rich purple and black silk robes, he was the very image of the perfect drow male. "My dear lady," His voice was smoother than silk, sweeter than honey, more poisonous than a viper, "Your_ mother _is deeply concerned with the welfare of her Champion." "And she wishes to know _where_ he his, no doubt." Keptolo nodded respectfully, "Of course, my lady. She cannot possibly do him any harm, in fact, she highly _values_ his presence..." His voice tapered to a whisper, "She _needs_ him, you know. His strength and fighting prowess are unequaled. He would be well treated, _honored _even, in the Demonweb Pits. And one must not forget the _practical_ side; a deity needs worshipers, and almost all of those who worship The Spider Who Waits do so under the auspices, and with the blessing, of Lolth." Eilistraee smiled, "Let her protect herself, _if_ she can. Selvetarm stays where he is." Keptolo's face registered nothing, his pleasing smile remained intact, "But, Lady Eilistraee, Mistress Lolth still holds Selvetarm's Portfolio. What should he be, without his Divine Dominions? It is in his best interests to return." He brought an elegant hand to a perfectly sculpted chin, "And, of course, he must be given the opportunity to _choose _whether or not he wishes to remain with you or return to the mistress." "I assure you, he has no desire to go back." "Perhaps, if I could speak to him, confirm this for myself..."

Eilistraee's hand hovered near her sword, "The only reason I have suffered your presence and the prattling of your silver tongue is the fact that you are too insignificant to bother killing. You are just a glorified harem boy, sent to do your mistress' bidding. In a way, I almost pity you. I suggest you leave, Keptolo, before I lose my temper. And tell Lolth that if she tries to take Selvetarm back, I _will_ kill her." A mixture of rage and fear flickered briefly across those beautiful features. Keptolo, while skilled with a blade, was no match for Eilistraee or Selvetarm. His preferred style was to use lies and deception, not to face a foe on equal, or worse, lesser, terms. He truly could not defend his mistress as The Spider Who Waits had done so many times in the past. "Of course, my lady. I will inform your mother of your opinion." "See that you do." Eilistraee replied coldly.

Rizzen was not surprised when he was informed that the area around the swamp was crawling with oozes and related creatures sacred to Ghaunadaur. Perhaps he could hold ceremonies involving these creatures. The fact that he was utterly unfamiliar with the ceremonies of the church, beyond the wearing of colors pleasing to The Eye, such as purple, green, red and black, apparently meant little. Ghaunadaur was a harsh and fickle deity, but he did not place too much emphasis on ceremony, other than sacrifices and color schemes... He was known to even grant spells and blessings to false priests! Rizzen felt confident that his _faith_ would please Ghaunadaur, even if his_ methods _were sometimes mistaken.

He looked over at Uru and Ilix'Ith, the chitine was clearly (And understandably) distracted by his encounter with his god, and the aftereffects of that encounter. Ilix'Ith was as unreadable as always, his hands were still, so he was not nervous. It was almost impossible to read a passive illithid's emotions. He felt a slight pang, he and Gristle owed these two so much, and_ now_... His loyalty to Gristle was paramount, of course, but he still felt a strong bond with their unlikely saviors, and the thought of leaving them was difficult. He wondered what they would do, now. Ilix'Ith had The Unworthy of Ilsensine, but Uru? He had no idea, he was a stranger in a strange place. Perhaps he would find a place among The Unworthy, certainly he would try to discover the fate of his beloved Selvetarm. He quietly hoped that whatever he discovered, it would be beneficial.

The dwarves had little use for trolls, and they made it clear, remarking upon their scent and manner. Ilix'Ith telepathically reminded them of Qooql's teachings of equality, and they quieted at once. Qooql obviously kept them on a short leash. It was only natural, for an illithid, to control other races, it was their mind-set, their view of the universe. Even if _Not All that is Not Illithid is Thrall_, they were still lesser beings in the milky white eyes of that people who so desperately and single-mindedly strove to conquer all of reality... Ilix'Ith worried about Uru as well, he had suffered what could be at best poorly described as a 'Crisis of Faith', he had fought and tried to kill the god he had so stubbornly clung to through most of his life. Now that he knew a temple of Zanassu was near, he would almost certainly make for it, even if he had to go alone, into strange and hostile territory under the blazing sun of an unfamiliar world. Gristle and Rizzen should be safe, but Uru...

As the moon began to vanish the trolls returned to their dens, and Gristle and Rizzen said their goodbyes. Rizzen shook Uru Drowbiter's hand, "I'll never meet anyone else like you, Uru Drowbiter." "I _am_ unique..." Uru smiled, "I'll _almost_ miss you, you mangy little drow..." Rizzen smiled back, "Maybe, if I'm really unlucky, I'll see your ugly face again one day." Uru laughed, "Don't think I'll let you terrorize these poor little trolls, Rizzen Ken'Ghaunadaur. I'll have my eye on you." He looked up, _way_ up, at Gristle, "I'll miss, you big muscle-head... Make sure this _vicious_ drow doesn't get into any trouble..." Gristle nodded, "He's safe with me." "I know he is. You are the most loyal person I've ever met, Gristle, it's been an honor fighting by your side."

Ilix'Ith gave a low bow, "Traveling with you two has been one of the most enlightening experiences of my life. May the gods be kind to you, my friends."

As the pair walked off into the rapidly brightening forest, Uru Drowbiter felt a pain inside, a pain he usually felt only when he thought of his village, his people. Those two had really gotten under his skin, and he knew, that as long as he had a mind, he would never forget them...

To be continued...

_Notes_:

Exit Gristle and Rizzen. The story is nearing an end, more for my sake than anything.

_Aranea_ are a race of werespiders. They were created through magic to fight a war for the people of a certain nation, but, after the war, as thanks, the very people they had fought for tried to exterminate them. They went into hiding in the swamps, and began worshiping Zanassu. After Zanassu died, they worshiped Selvetarm, thinking that he was Zanassu reborn. They are a very peaceful, but private, people and try to hide their true nature to avoid persecution.

I know nothing of the geography of Toril, The Spider Swamps and Calimshan are probably far away from Westgate, but, things are clearly non-canon in this story...

I wish I'd known about Keptolo earlier, he makes perfect comic relief! I wanted to incorporate Vhaeraun, but I could never find a point where he would be involved in the story.

To LadyOfShadow,

I'm glad you enjoyed this story so much. The Githyanki are powerful warriors, but they underestimated the strength of the group, thinking that they were all mindless thralls controlled by Ilix'Ith, who could be easily distracted and his control broken. They didn't realize they were in trouble until it was too late, and they had already taken heavy losses, so they chose to fight to the death rather than retreat or live as thralls. A warrior's mentality; N_ever retreat, never surrender_.

I don't fully understand their drive to exterminate the illithids either, but the Githyanki are ruled by a Lich who may have been alive during the great Gith war, and she has certainly kept the fires of hatred burning. They refuse to forgive, even after all these millennia, the hate has been bred into them since that day Gith first took up arms, in their view of the universe, illithids _must_ be exterminated. The Githzerai probably fear that the illithids might rebuild their empire and enslave them again.

Uru currently doesn't know what to think, he wants to return to Selvetarm, but he doesn't know what kind of god Selvetarm has become, or is becoming. There are surface races that serve The Spider Who Waits, or Zanassu, so finding fellow believers would not be too much of a problem, and I'm sure Selvetarm will make his wishes known to his faithful once he's strong enough to do so.

Yes, I'm afraid I did make Selvetarm a bit more sane than he is in canon, but I wanted to give him a sarcastic attitude, he is forced to serve Lolth, but I like having him mock and disrespect her.


	35. Chapter 35

Heroes

35

Jessc D'Selvetarm couldn't help but suspect some sort of deception as he crossed the threshold of The Promenade of Eilistraee, this mysterious message of peace... Qilue Veladorn smiled thinly as the party of Selvetargtlin arrived. It was truly something that the fanatical warrior-priests had consented to come_ here_, on ground holy to The Dark Maiden. "Welcome to the Promenade. May The Dark Maiden smile upon you." Jessc nodded, "I take it you received the same message we did?" No pleasantries, straight to the point. "We received word from our goddess that our two faiths were now allies, if that is what you heard from your god...?" The muscular, dreadlocked priest nodded, "Aye, Selvetarm himself, or someone _claiming_ to be Selvetarm, told us to come here and make _peace_." The suspicion was understandable, Eilistraee and Selvetarm had been enemies since the latter's corruption by Lolth, and this religious tension only added to the natural (And usually justified) drow paranoia toward others of their own kind. "You do not believe it the word of Selvetarm?" Jessc crossed his strong arms, "Selvetarm fell silent, and now he tells us to be peaceful toward our enemies. It is unlike The Spider Who Waits to behave in such a manner." Qilue nodded in agreement, then explained the events of the last few days to the shocked warriors.

"Free? Of Lolth? Is that even possible?"

"Apparently so." Qilue said, "I know, it was hard for me to believe as well, at first. But I believe it now."

"Then," Jessc stated slowly, "The Selvetarm we knew no longer exists?"

"No. He is truly a _new _deity, redeemed of Zanassu's evil."

The Selvetargtlin murmured excitedly among themselves, then followed the Chosen of Eilistraee into the Promenade to discuss this new revelation.

Lugribossk looked at his opposite numbers in polite disdain, it was not that he did not_ respect_ Dleniocorus and Hananolith, it was merely the fact that he_ outranked_ the other proxys and served a far more powerful master. They, too, realized this, and affected a submissive demeanor. The pulsating green light that flowed from The God-Brain washed over them, pure, radiant thought, lesser beings, even many gods, would go mad from the ceaseless pounding of The Tentacled Lord's thoughts. Ilsensine itself was a sight that would drive many mad, a glowing emerald brain, larger than any Elder Brain, larger than most cities on any plane, pulsing like a titanic heart, it's neurons stretching out across the multiverse, all-seeing, all knowing, all-powerful. This was the sight that had driven Diirinka to stab his own brother in the back in order to flee this chamber, that tormented him always, awake or asleep. A form that few could fathom, and even less could comprehend. It was glorious.

The closer figure, hovering a few feet from the treasure strewn floor of Ilsensine's cavern, was literally and figuratively dwarfed by The God-Brain. A scant ten-feet tall, slender, draped in fine, high-collared robes, a unique ulitharid with two polished tusks, one on either side of his mouth. A small silver crown hovered above his head, set with a single, flawless ruby. "Dleniocorus. Go to my priest, my faithful one, and tell him of my return." Maanzecorian was still too weak, too vulnerable to travel himself, or even to send an avatar, but power would return, again, in time. All one needed was patience, and Maanzecorian had great patience.

"In order to heal Selvetarm's mind, they would have to remove Zanassu's evil, his essence, from the god. If he returns to the way he was, he may reject his Zanassu persona all together." Uru nodded in agreement, "But it is also possible that he would return, under the guidance of other deities,_ better _deities than Lolth, of which I can think of_ none_ worse, and lead spider-kind on a different path than that set forth from Lolth." The illithid agreed, but was still concerned, "Whatever the case, it is unwise to rush in. While Selvetarm is recuperating, or being healed or whatever is being done to him, Lolth will certainly usurp his name and authority for her own ends." "It's so frustrating!" Uru threw up his hands, all four of them, "This not knowing! Waiting and praying..." "You needn't fear for Selvetarm, he is being well cared for by Ilmater, Eilistraee and other sympathetic deities." The voice was soft, smooth and hypnotic, a voice Uru Drowbiter had never heard before. The chitine and illithid turned in unison to see a tall ulitharid, dressed in splendid crimson robes and holding a silver staff with a red gem. Ilix'Ith's heart stopped for a moment, his white eyes widened in amazement, and he fell to his knees in veneration, "Lord Dleniocorus!" The name meant nothing to Uru, but this being obviously commanded respect, and he knelt politely before the stately illithid.

Dleniocorus glided over to Ilix'Ith and gently touched the holy symbol of Maanzecorian on the priest's chest, it began to shine bright crimson, and Uru averted his eyes. "He has returned?" A hopeful whisper from his companion's mind. "Yes, he has returned, and he wishes to reward you for your faith." The knowledge that flowed into Ilix'Ith was like a raging river, he saw distant worlds, forgotten histories, he saw Maanzecorian hovering at Ilsensine's side, he saw Rictus reformed, and saw himself, there, attendant upon his lord. Past. Present. Future. It was glorious.

Uru knew now without a doubt that this was a messenger from Maanzecorian, the dead god now lived, and he was giving due reward to his most loyal and loving of servants. He could feel impressions, almost like dim memories, coming from the creatures beside him, so powerful was the knowledge being granted. He saw ancient and terrible secrets and beautiful vistas, it was almost too much for him. He swooned, and barely caught himself before he could crash into the hard stone floor of the cavern.

"When the time comes," Dleniocorus said calmly, "You will join The Philosopher-Savant and walk through realms of endless wisdom. But, that is for another time. Now, you must spread word of his return, build up the faith." "Yes, my lord." The proxy vanished.

Ilix'Ith helped his friend up, "It's alright, Uru, you'll be hearing from Selvetarm again, _soon_. He is free of the evil that plagued him, and it is safe to serve him once more..." he hesitated, "But I,_ I _must go back, back among my people. Do not be afraid, you will not be alone." The voice was soft, soothing, and Uru was too stunned to make a remark about being 'afraid'. In truth, he_ was_ afraid, without Ilix'Ith and Gristle, and, yes, Rizzen, he had no one. _Nothing_.

No, he wasn't alone. They were still alive, still there, those bonds of friendship were not broken, would _never _be broken. And, there were others, others he would meet and befriend, and even, after a time, learn to trust. Life lay wide open before him, and for the first time, he was truly _free_. Free of Lolth, free of her evil, her web. He took a certain dark satisfaction in fact that she was forever cursed to darkness and hatred, _she_ would never be free. Even the lowliest fiend had hope of a better life, Lolth had nothing but an eternity of misery to look forward too, imprisoned in eternal darkness by her own evil. And he had Selvetarm, and _Selvetarm was free_. In an unusual display of emotion, he wrapped his long arms around Ilix'Ith's waist, "I'm happy that your god has returned, you deserve happiness. I will miss you, my_ friend_." "And I you, you are the most remarkable creature I have ever known. Your future will be a happy one, as will those of our companions. Don't worry, I'll see to it that you have safe passage to your new home."

To be continued...

_Notes_:

The next chapter will be the final one.

_Lugribossk_

Race- Illithid (Ulitharid)

Height-7' (30' transformed)

Weight- ?

Alignment- Lawful Evil

Class- Cleric/Divine Proxy of Ilsensine

Ilsensine's favored proxy and a powerful being in his own right, Lugribossk is often sent to settle important disputes or protect illithid holdings.

_Dleniocorus_

Race- Illithid (Ulitharid)

Alignment- Lawful Evil

Class- Cleric/Illithid Savant/Divine Proxy of Maanzecorian

He and Hananolith managed to escape Rictus when Tenebrous murdered Maanzecorian, but without his power to sustain them they died anyway.

_Hananolith_

Race- Illithid (Ulitharid)

Alignment- Lawful Evil

Class- Cleric/Illithid Savant/Divine Proxy of Maanzecorian

_Rictus_ is Maanzecorian's domain in Gehenna, it was destroyed when Tenebrous killed him.

_Dleniocorus_ and _Hananolith_ are not mine, they belong to TSR and Wizards of The Coast.

_To LadyOfShadow_:

It does seem odd, without Rizzen and Gristle, hopefully I can incorporate them, and Ilix'Ith, someway in the last chapter. Thank you, without your comments this story would not have lasted as long as it did.


	36. Chapter 36

Heroes

36

Gristle stretched out in the sun, though his eyes watered, the warmth of the sun and the flow of the gentle wind made it seem as if he were in some sort of heaven. They had made it. They were free, he and Rizzen, they had made their way. Thanks to Uru and Ilix'Ith, they were no longer slaves, they were among his people, not the drow. Rizzen was not drow, at least, not to Gristle, he was something else. He looked like a drow, but he had the heart of a fierce angel, a strong, powerful being, fierce in battle, true in friendship, honest in heart. Like Uru... He wondered where Uru was, how he was doing... But Uru was strong, he packed a lot of power in that tiny body, and Gristle was certain that he was going to be fine.

Uru Drowbiter sat alone as the moon rose above, this strange place, this strange world. The people of this land, he knew, from Ilix'Ith's descriptions, were generally fairly intolerant, _especially_ with regard to spiders. _Arachnophobic_. Calimport, the land's equivalent to Waterdeep, was even more dangerous for him, but _The Spider Swamps_, he liked the sound of that. His guides would not enter the swamp, servants of Qooql or not, they had aided him this far on Ilix'Ith's insistence.

Lolth cursed bitterly, she had lost her most powerful arm, in more ways than one. The Selvetargtlin were the enforcers of her faith. The Matron Mothers and priestesses held great spiritual power, yes, but the true _physical _might lay with the berserk followers of Selvetarm. They were the best, the most skilled warriors, the most powerful males,(as much as she hated to ascribe power to any male), the backbone of the drow hordes. And now they were allied with her accursed, misbegotten daughter! And the personal threat, too, was great. True, she could summon the hordes of the Abyss to fight in her behalf, but her Champion, her unrelenting, terrifying guardian, now actively served her enemies. Already the Selvetargtlin were stirring up unrest among the drow, and the chitine were being seduced away by Selvetarm himself... She was open, vulnerable to attack by any of her execrable enemies, and if Eilistraee and Selvetarm turned their united blades toward her, she might not be able to ward them off. The Spider Queen had made many, many enemies, and no allies. Even Keptolo, if he were certain of her weakness and assured of his own safety, would strike like the treacherous worm he was. She could only trust herself and those beings she had forcibly twisted into unthinking devotion, her Yochlol, her Handmaidens. Should a truly powerful deity, such as Ghaunadaur or Ilsensine attack, she would be utterly helpless. Lolth _trembled_ in the darkness. She had become _weak_, and the weak were fit only to be torn apart and devoured...

Rizzen had realized fairly quickly that the 'day' was not the time for activity. Even the trolls, surface dwellers, sensibly slept safely in their dark warrens rather than brave that torturous light. Gristle, however, was so grateful to see the sun again that he went out of his way to bask in it's searing light, at least, for a while. Rizzen was sure the novelty would wear off fairly quickly. The warren he had taken had not been used for some time, and it was quickly and easily cleaned of the accumulated detritus. He lived separately for the simple fact that trolls had utterly different views on hygiene than drow, namely, they had _none_ at all. There was also the fact that his physical weakness would be a possible threat, should any troll decide to become 'playful'.

He and Gristle lived in a small, unused portion of the warrens, clean and pleasant, to his standards. He was careful, however, to practice his spells away from the troll warrens, preferring not to alienate his new friends by filling their homes with ravenous slimes. Spells came quickly to him, Ghaunadaur seemed to whisper in his dreams, aiding him in his path to priesthood. Slimes and oozes filled the swamps, and he could call them at will, granting him a high status in the eyes of the trolls, and displaying the raw power of Ghaunadaur. Perhaps this was The Elder Elemental's purpose for him, to serve, not in the Underdark, but upon the surface, teaching others the way...

The identities of the two figures who emerged from the Spider Swamp were obvious. Eilistraee, glowing in the moonlight, and Selvetarm, his face unmarred by rage, his eyes no longer reflecting madness. Uru was almost becoming jaded to the appearances of the gods, or their avatars, but the inclusion of Selvetarm certainly captured his attention. He fell to his knees, his eyes to the earth as the pair approached.

"At last, we can finally meet. Rise, Uru Drowbiter." the voice was soft as silk, untainted by the hoarse, jagged manner he had heard before, "Or, rather, meet _properly_."

Uru stood up, and the chitine realized his smallness before the two deities.

"I am glad you came here. My people have need of a champion."

"Where else would I go," Uru chocked out a response, "But to dwell with my own kind?"

"Indeed."

The awkwardness of talking to a god he had worshiped for most of his life was almost overwhelming.

"You may speak freely," Selvetarm said, "I'm glad to_ friendly_ voices once again."

"May... What... What will you do now? You are no longer The Champion of Lolth, what will become of you?"

Selvetarm smiled, a brilliant flash of white, "You always _did _care about me, even when I couldn't care about you. I have been given dominion over surface spiders, and any who escape Lolth's web. And those of other races who choose to serve me... Perhaps, even, a few _chitine.._."

"We will do all I can to help them." Eilistraee assured them, "And any others. The Selvetargtlin have already been informed, and most are overjoyed. Your friend Jessc D'Selvetarm among them."

"I have not renounced the sword," Selvetarm indicated Uru's pack, which held Thalck'velve, "But it is needed to_ protect_, to protect spider-kind." Uru turned to fetch the sword, "_No!_" Selvetarm said, then lowered his voice, "I no longer wish to carry those weapons I wielded in service to _Lolth_." With the mention of _her_ name Uru noted a tinge of hatred in that silky voice, "Do with it as you will. It is not important. You, and others, _warriors_, must teach spider-kind how to fight, how to protect themselves, but only for defense, not for aggression... These people have suffered. For centuries they have prayed for and awaited the return of Zanassu. I... " His eyes reflected sorrow, "I_ ignored_ their pleas, their needs. No longer. Zanassu is dead, but I can help them. I _will _help them. I owe them that."

"What of Zanassu?"

"A name, only a name."

Qooql had initially been skeptical of the news of Maanzecorian's return, but he quickly realized it to be true. Ilix'Ith's holy symbol still shone crimson, and he almost seemed to glow with power. He felt somewhat threatened, but the fact that his 'brother' was to go evangelize among his fellow illithids and not Qooql's own flock had eased that fear, somewhat. Ilix'Ith had found the Underdark in something of a state of chaos, not the usual chaos that permeated life in the dark realms, but something new. There appeared to be a massive defection of drow against Lolth. The Selvetargtlin were turning upon their handlers, and an army of fearless berserkers was enough to stymie even Lolth's considerable power. Other deities were joining the fray, Vhaeraun, Ghaunadaur, Kiaransalee, Eilistraee, Diirinka, Gzemnid, even Ilsensine: Squabbling like vultures over a kill._ If Uru were here,_ he thought wistfully, _He'd be laughing his head off..._

Deep in the Spider Swamp, in a land called Calimshan, a lone figure walked the twisted, overgrown ruins of an ancient city, wherein lay the temple of Zanassu, _The Apostolaeum of The Spider Who Waits_. It lay in the center of the city, were work had been done, care taken to restore some semblance of it's former glory. A great stone spider crowned the dome of the temple, with elegant stone webs extending from the main building, linking four massive minarets on the four corners of the structure. Werespiders, Aranea, disguised as humans or elves stared out at the diminutive newcomer in their domain. Other, more obvious spider-kind lurked in the shadows, watching this bold visitor. He was one of them,_ spiderkin_. Of a kind unseen in this place, but spiderkin all the same. Uru Drowbiter looked around at the curious creatures that had begun to come out from hiding, and smiled. These were _his_ people, and he was_ home_. He walked unhindered into the Apostolaeum, and into the now welcoming arms of Selvetarm.

The word spread like wildfire throughout the city, and everywhere there was celebration. The temple was no longer empty.

The Spider no longer Waited.

Zanassu had finally returned to deliver his people.

The End.

_Notes_:

A happy ending, my favorite kind!

Thank you to everyone who has read and supported my story! I couldn't have done it without you! Especially you, LadyOfShadow!

The city of the Spider Who Waits is named _Ajhuutal_, referred to as Lost Ajhuutal.

I have also found several other names for Selvetarm,_ Prince of The Aranea, Lord of The Venomire_, and _Thane of Lolth_.

Of course, losing Selvetarm would not be such a terrible blow to Lolth in canon, as he's dead and she's still going strong. Lolth is an incredibly powerful demoness who can take care of herself quite well against most enemies. Her problem here is that the Selvetargtlin have turned against her church and allied themselves with Eilistraee, and now every power in the Underdark smells blood. It's Armageddon in The Demonweb Pits, and The Great Harlot is gonna burn...


End file.
